Well, This is New
by Nesselberry
Summary: AU No wings! Max and her best friends; Nudge, Ella and Sam, are finally in year 12, and it's looking like it'll be fairly normal, until Iggy and Fang move to town. What happens when Max starts to experience all new things like love and loss? And what does it have to do with the new boys in town? FAX, NIGGY
1. Chapter 1

**My first every time writing anything... Kind of.. I hope you enjoy  
I don't own anything**

Okay the music was actually so loud I was beginning to get a headache. I searched around for my best friend Nudge, to see her "chatting" with some guy over in the corner. Great now I have to make sure that he doesn't try anything while she's more than a little drunk. Awesome just how I want to spend the night, looking after my friends and making sure they don't get themselves hurt. This scenario happens way too much for my liking. Well somebody has to play mother duck.

Nudge and I are basically chalk and cheese. Where she likes to go shopping, I like to play sport, where she likes to keep up to date on gossip, I like to read novels, where she is all bubbly and super chatty, I'm sarcastic and moody. Yea I don't know why we're friends either. We're also opposites in looks, I'm fairly pale, 5"8' straight long blonde hair and brown eyes. Nudge was a beautiful chocolate brown colour with short brown frizzy hair with light blue eyes. Of course her name isn't really Nudge, it's Monique, but after 14 years of nudging her to shut up, it kind of stuck.  
I wasn't going to walk over there and be a cock block, she'd never forgive me for that, but I could just hang around and keep an eye on her.  
It was Lissa Gold's annual "Back to School Bash!" Where we all get hammered and drown our sorrows of another year about to start. Her parents own half the town of Riverview and as a result have probably the largest house this side of Melbourne. So there were people dancing in the games room, people swimming in the pool, people playing cards in the living room, more people dancing in the other living room, people watching movies in the theatre room and people having sex everywhere. I hate my generation. With a passion.

"Maxie!" I hear someone say. I scowl to myself, I hate being called Maxie. I mentally prepare myself and stick a smile on my face, got to at least appear pleasant, as I turn to face whoever it is. It's just Sam, one of my friends. I slap him on the arm as I say "Don't call me Maxie, Sam or I will be forced to hurt you" he laughs as if I threaten him on a daily basis. I guess I do a little.

"Here I got you a drink, stop looking so boring and sullen. No guy will want to sleep with you if you act like you're going to murder them." I roll my eyes and grab the drink off of him and take a sip almost choking on how strong it is.

"And I'm assuming you plan to get a guy by getting them drunk off whatever the hell this is?" I ask him indicating towards the cup. Sam grinned and skulled the rest of his and winked at me. "You never know what kind of people turn up at these parties." And walked away from me. Well if he finally finds another openly gay guy at this party that he hasn't already been with, Sam won't need a drink, charismatic bastard. However the drink never seems to hurt. I look back over at Nudge and her new friend and they have moved from talking to making out, well they're still in this room surrounded by people so I have time to head into the kitchen to get some more coke to try to minimise the strength of the drink. As I walk through the door I see this guy standing against the wall also looking at Nudge and the mystery guy. Well that's not weird at all.

As I walk back out he looks a little frustrated and I turn to see Nudge and the guy getting… more intimate is probably the best way to describe it, her hands through his blonde hair, his hands running along her body. Awesome just what I want to see. I turn to look at the guy standing against the wall and notice that he is really quite attractive, like seriously one of those guys you look at and just… well you know. He was wearing all black, black jeans, black V-neck shirt, black converse. He even had long black hair that hung down in front of his eyes. Okay 3 guesses what his favourite colour is. I see Sam out of the corner of my eye. He noticed me looking at the guy in black and walks over to me. "I see someone has finally caught the intimidating Maximum Ride's attention" he wiggles his eyebrows at me.  
I laugh at how ridiculous he looks and reply with "Hardly, he is just standing there alone staring at Nudge and her new… friend. Not even a drink in his hand, girls are eyeing him off. Seriously why even come to a party if you aren't going to talk to anyone?"  
"Maybe he's new?" Sam reasons, "and maybe the reason he's staring is he's jealous and he actually bats for my team" he winks at me and I laugh again.

"Well you could always ask him? And I doubt he's new, I mean new kids normally look awkward and try to find someone to latch onto, he's probably from St Joes or some other private school and thinks he's too good for us."  
"Why don't you go and find out?" He says and before I can stop him he's pushed me towards the other guy and I stop myself just before hitting him. He turns to look at me with a blank expression and I notice that his eyes are also black. I shouldn't say blank expression, his face was saying nothing but his eyes were saying "What the fuck do you want?"

I stood there in silence for a moment before I realized I should probably say something, "Uh hey, sorry umm… my friend pushed me, thinks he's hilarious and all that." The stranger said nothing, rude much? "Anyway uh I don't think I've seen you before, my name's Max" I did a little wave and he looked at me like he couldn't believe I was still standing there. And honestly neither could I. "Right, great chat I really learnt a lot about you, see you later bestie." I said walking away covering the awkwardness with sarcasm. I walk towards Sam and see him standing there laughing at me, great he heard the whole thing, asshole.

"Okay so that was fun, can I go now?" I asked just as Nudge ran up to me, phone in hand.

"Hey uh so mum is here and wants to leave, no chance you can give me another 5 minutes by distracting her?" I sighed and said sure as Sam and I walked outside and chatted to her mum for at least 10 minutes before Nudge finally walks out. As soon as Nudge gets in the car Sam and I start walking home, we live next door to each other and are less than 5 minutes' walk from Lissa's.

"Ah well, so you got rejected, at least you tried and you never have to see him again." Sam said swinging his arms as he walked. "And just think in 2 days' time you'll be too stressed to even think about it."

That was very true as I felt the dread of my final year of high school settle over me.

**Thoughts? Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter, I'm probably going to upload once or twice a week, just thought I'd give you the 2nd Chapter **

**Chapter 2**

I took a deep breath. "Smell that?" I said as I turned to look at Nudge.

"Smell what?" She replies, frowning in confusion.

"The smell of desperation, arrogance and disappointment," I take another deep breath and continue "Year 12, the final year and I will never have to smell this again." Nudge throws her head back in laughter. "You're such a tool sometimes" she says pushing me into the fence.

"Nudge! Max!" We turn to see our other best friend, Ella, running up to us, downing a cup of coffee on her way (probably her second cup and it wasn't even 9).

"Hey Ells, ready for the beginning of the end?" I smirked. The smile slid off her face as she just looked at me and I could see the hysterics beginning, "Oh the last year, right this one. The big one. The one I've been freaking out about for 2 years? Yea… no totally ready" I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders "Didn't mean to freak you out Ells, calm down." She took a deep breath closing her blue eyes. Ella was a little bit worried about this year, needing a good score to get into University of Melbourne and become a doctor. You could say she's a bit of a genius.

"Anyway," she continued, having calmed herself down "I have news!"

Nudge's eyes lit up, she loves gossip, "What's the news?" we start making our way across the courtyard.

"Okay you know Angel?" Okay yes her name is actually Angel, she's possibly one of the nicest human beings on the planet, and Angel actually suits her, blonde hair, blue eyes always smiling, she just suits the part. "Well, poor thing, her father passed away over the summer." Oh god, this year would be hard enough and now poor Angel had to go through grief as well.

"Oh my god! The poor thing I can't imagine losing a parent! Oh no how is she going to cope! Should I maybe bake her some cupcakes or something? Maybe we should start a prayer circle, I mean it could help. What if we held like our own little memorial here, it might mean - " Nudge was cut off by me putting my hand over her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"No it's better if you don't bring attention to it, she won't want to be reminded all the time and feel like people are pitying her." I said removing my hand. "But I don't really understand why you're telling us Ella? Unless just to put us on our guard so we don't say anything insensitive?" I was sure that wasn't it, I mean the teachers were probably going to make us aware of it anyway so that we didn't all ask Angel inappropriate questions.

"Well partly that. Also to tell you that she has twin step brothers who are coming to live with her and her mum, because her dad was their last guardian as both their parents have passed away." Poor guys. But now it made sense, Ella was referring more to the fact that we were getting 2 new guys at school. Which meant 2 new things to look at. Believe me after 6+ years with the same guys and watching them go through the awkwardness of puberty, you aren't all that attracted to them truth be told.

"Hold up!" Nudge stopped walking again "Are you telling me there are 2 new pieces of eye candy coming to this school! And you only just told me?" Wow Nudge way to be sensitive they've just lost another parental figure in their life and that's what you focus on? "You could have messaged me this morning! I'm not dressed right to be meeting new boys." Well that's just ridiculous we wear a freaking school uniform, how can you look right in a white blouse with a green plaid skirt, I'm not a very stylish person but even I think it's a hideous outfit, it's not even a nice looking green, it's a sick pale green, the green of that one crayon nobody ever uses.

"What I want to know is why are they living with Angel if they aren't really related to her?" I asked Ella.

"Well Angel's father and their mother had been together for 10 years until their mum passed away 2 years ago, so they kind of grew up together. And Angel's mum never hated her dad and actually got along really well with his wife." Ella stated. How does she know things like this, I mean these are people's personal details that she just rattles off like it's the footy scores or something. I was going to ask her when the bell rang. We all groaned "I can NOT be late on the first day! Bad way to start the year!" Ella ran off to her locker without a backward glance.

"I wonder what they look like, I hope they're cute, don't you Max?" Nudge says to me as we slowly make our way into the corridors and towards the auditorium. Being the first day back we would be having an assembly and I was in no hurry.

"They're probably going to be really sad Nudge, they have just lost someone they care about."

"Well I get that, but I mean do you think they'll be funny? Or sporty? Or really smart?" She kept going on about it the entire way into the auditorium. Personally I was certain they'd be horny teenagers and think they're the best thing since sliced bread. Cause we don't have enough guys like that around here.

We settled into our seats and waited for the last few people to settle in. We were a small country town by the name of Riverview. I mean we weren't like 1000 people small, but we were still fairly small. All the shops were in the centre of town, and we had everything important, supermarkets, petrol stations, music stores, cinema, McDonalds. You know the essentials. Population-wise we were probably around 6,000 but that's including all the farms that are about 5km's away from the rest of the town. We had 2 secondary schools, a private catholic one and a public one. My friends and I are all at the public school named "Riverview High". I love that about public schools, we are always so creative with names. Anyway being a public school we got the majority of the kids, the farm kids, the kids from in town, kids from the town next door, Hayle. So we had roughly 600 kids here at Riverview High, oh joy. All of a sudden the principal walks on stage and everyone slowly stops talking. Mr Jameson walks up to the microphone and starts speaking.  
"Hello everyone and welcome" ugh I hate Mr Jameson's voice, it's so monotone and it just drones on, and I swear his toupee this year doesn't match the colour of the hair on the side of his balding head. "To those of you who have been with us before, I hope you're ready for another fun year at Riverview. For those of you new to our school," he looked into the front row at the year 7's, "I hope you will find us friendly and supportive." He tried to smile, looked more like a grimace of pain. "I now ask our school captains, elected at the end of last year to come onstage and introduce themselves to you all and run the rest of the assembly. Please join me in welcoming Ella Martinez and Sam Masters." Everyone politely applauded as they walked on stage. Nudge and I stood up and started whooping and making a lot of noise, I even got a wolf whistle out. Everyone turned to look at us, some in amusement, some in annoyance, and some in that way where you just know they think you're the biggest losers in the world. Like we care, our best friends are school captains so back the hell up.

The rest of the assembly went REALLY slowly. I love Ella and Sam but seriously do we need all those notes? I get it, don't run, or draw on walls, respect each other, don't litter, don't set a fire in the science lab (what else are we meant to do in science?).

Finally we got let out and I groaned as I stood up stretching, waiting for Ella to join us.

"Please tell me you have English first?" Nudge says as we watch everyone leave the auditorium. I shake my head at her and she groans "I am NOT going to be able to get through this year with Miss Bray as my English teacher, I swear she hates me."

"Oh lighten up Nudge, as if anyone could EVER hate you, I think I recall Ella saying something about having English first." At that Nudge brightened up a little. Finally Ella reached us and confirmed that she was in fact in English with Nudge.

"But don't you think for a second you are copying off of me Nudge! I need a good English score!" Ella said as we made our way to our lockers to get our books.

"You need a good score in everything" I tell her jokingly.

"Look I know I am going to take this year more seriously than you guys but please don't joke about it." She pleaded.

"I know Ells I know, if I just knew what I wanted to do next year I'd be right there with you being all serious. As it is…" I trail off as we reach the lockers. I grab out my history books and wave to them as I walk in the opposite direction. I only took history last year as a filler subject and I kind of ended up loving it, despite my friends being unable to comprehend why I want to do a subject with twice as much reading and writing as English. At least Sam joined me in this class, although I think for him it was just because I was there and everything else at this time kind of wasn't our forte. I walk in and sit down next to Sam with the other 7 people in our class. Yea history isn't very popular, can you tell? Mr Freeman walks in and greets us all in his lovely charming manner of "You lot? Still here?" He acts like he hates us all but he really he just hates the younger kids who don't give a shit. Suddenly the door opens and everyone turns to look. My eyes widen as I see the boy from the party walk in.

**So, what do you think? Reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY GUYS! Chapter 3! I hope you guys are enjoying it, nobody has reviewed so maybe you all hate it? I dunno but I'd love to hear from you all**

**Chapter 3**

He looked very out of place in the green uniform, I know I'd only met him the once, but seriously black suited him a lot better. Now that it was light I could also see him a lot better. He was rather tall, I'd guess maybe 6"2', and pale, his face was thin and angular and his body, well he looked rather fit to be honest, although I could tell that the other night from how well his shirt hugged his body. What? A girl can look, I ain't ashamed.

I could also tell he severely did not want to be there. The other 2 girls in the room smiled instantly at him, oh great I'd have to listen to him getting hit on all lesson. I turn to Sam as the new guy walks to the front where Mr Freeman is just waiting for him. "Okay you were right, new guy" I tell him.

Sam chuckles and replies "Yea but who moves in their final year? Probably gonna mess your grades up if you aren't where the school is, or if you're further you'll just be super bored." He had a point. Mr Freeman took the slip of paper out of his hand, quickly read it and nodded at him to take a seat. He then proceeded to tell us what was involved in year 12 history. What? No name, now that's just not fair, I have to keep thinking of him as the new guy until I hear someone else say it. Luckily for me Sam is already onto it. Seeing as the kid sat next to him Sam turns to him holds out his hand and utters, too quiet for Mr Freeman to really care about telling him off "Hey, names Sam" new kid looks at him for a moment takes his hand and says, or rather grunts "Fang" and goes back to listening to Mr Freeman. Fang? What the hell kind of name is Fang? No wonder the kid has issues if that's what his parents called him. I turn back to Mr Freeman, but not before I see Fang turn and look at me. Well okay, he probably only just realized I'm the girl from Lissa's party, the only person that probably spoke to him all night. However that was by his choice, I get being new and shy but it's not like there is nobody to meet at a party.

Next class was Geography for me, to which Fang was in also, awesome my Monday mornings were going to be filled with Fang, I look forward to it. That passed without incident. When the bell rang for morning break I practically ran out of there wanting to tell Ella and Nudge that the rude guy from the party was at our school. As I walked to our table I saw Ella, Nudge, Sam and Angel all sitting there, as well as a blonde kid who looked super familiar. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized he was the other guy from the party who Nudge was with all night. Ella saw me and waved calling out "Hey Max!" yes because I hadn't already seen you guys sitting at our usual table. My friends, ladies and gentlemen. I sat down and took a bite out of my apple saying "who's this" indicating the blonde kid. Nudge scowls at me and replies "Nice way to welcome someone Max," I shrug, "This is Iggy, Iggy my friend Max. Iggy is one of Angel's brothers." Ah well, now I just felt sorry for the kid.

"Nice to meet you" he says smiling at me.

"Yea right back at ya, nice of you to join us in our lovely town."

"I thought your town could use some improving so it's really my pleasure." He responds lightly. I think I'm gonna like this kid, I think to myself as I smile back at him.

"Can I join you?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn to see Fang standing there and I just raise an eyebrow at him, as I open my mouth to say something, Angel cuts me off. "Sure thing I'm sure you guys don't mind right?"  
"Not at all."

"The more the merrier"

"Here sit next to me" Sam pats the spot next to him as I look at him raising an eyebrow. He just winks back at me.

"Thanks." Fang says sitting on the other side of Sam. Silence surrounded our group for a moment until Angel realizes Fang doesn't actually know anyone.

"Oh right sorry umm guys this is Nick my other step brother, but he prefers Fang," Ah so Fang by choice, well nice to know his parents didn't hate him, "And Fang this is Nudge, Ella, Sam and Max" she points to me last.

"Yes we've met." He locked eyes with me for a moment and then looked away, what was that? Was he referring to class or the party? I look around and everyone is looking rather confused so I decide to clarify with the one that makes the most sense.

"Yea we have history and geography together" There's the look of comprehension, well done team. I'll explain to Nudge and Ella in math about the party.

As conversation starts around the table I continue to eat my apple in silence, listening to the others talk about their morning, poor Ella was already freaking out about Chemistry, poor thing. Fang just sits there also, so he's the silent type, interesting. What? I can be interested he's cute and in 2 of my classes and related to my friend, who says I can't be interested in him? To be honest, I also found Iggy and Fang interesting in general. For twins, they look nothing alike, actually for being related in general they looked nothing alike. Iggy was blonde with blue eyes and Fang had black hair and onyx eyes, they were basically complete opposites. Even in personality, Fang was all silent and sullen and to be perfectly honest rather rude, whereas Iggy was loud and funny and outgoing.

Suddenly there is an announcement "Can Sam Masters please come to the office? Sam Masters." Sam sighs and gets up "Should have known, they couldn't go all summer without seeing me" he winks and walks away. The conversation starts back up again and still Fang sits in silence, well okay I'll be the friendly one then.

"So I know you haven't been here long but are you enjoying Riverview?"

He turns to look at me and replies "No not really." Wow okay could have sugar coated it a little.

"Having trouble getting used to everything?" I try again.

"No, it's just really boring." Right, okay sorry our little town isn't interesting enough for you. Just then the bell goes for 3rd period. I get up and see Ella looking at me, so she heard the conversation; well good they would all believe me then when I tell them he's a jerk.

We sit down in math and as soon as Ms Williams has finished her spiel about the importance of doing well in year 12, we opened our books and Ella says "So what was that with Fang at morning break?" I love maths because we can work and talk at the same time.

"Wait, what happened with Fang? Did I miss something?" Nudge asked from the other side of me.

"How could you have missed something Nudge, surely staring adorningly at Iggy the entire time didn't distract you from the rest of us." I smirked at her "Nothing happened really, he was just really rude while I was trying to be friendly and welcoming, oh and did I mention he's the guy from the party?"

"The guy who stared at Iggy and me and wouldn't even talk to you?" Nudge asked.

"Yep, no idea what I've done except try to be friendly. Maybe he just doesn't like people? I mean I don't like people but I'm still civil."

"Maybe he's just upset because of everything that's happened?" Ella offered.

"That could be partially it, but I think he just doesn't like me."

"That's ridiculous he doesn't even know you yet, as soon as he does, then he will have plenty of reasons not to like you." Nudge smirks at me, "Besides it's not like you want him to like you anyway is it?" She says looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Not a chance Nudge, I mean yea he's cute and nice to look at, but a personality like that is a massive turn-off, no thanks, I'll wait for uni boys."  
"And that way no risk of them being in any way related to your past here." Ella says writing something in her book, gosh she knows me well.

"Yea, someone who doesn't know how much of a bitch you are Max, that's what you need." Nudge smirks, I hit her playfully on the arm. Ella and Nudge then moved on to talking about their shopping day on the weekend and I got stuck into my work, shopping wasn't exactly a hobby of mine so staying out of it was the best option for my sanity.

Rest of the day passed with little excitement, biology with Mr Batchelder was boring, every teacher seemed to feel the need to remind us that this year was important and to pay attention, and that their class was the most important. Great, I could see the pressure already starting to get to Ella, it's going to be a fun year.

At lunch Fang and Iggy sat with us again, Iggy getting right into the conversation and once again Fang just sat there in silence. Clearly he didn't want anything to do with us, why even sit with us then, there are plenty of other people he could go make friends with. I look around the year 12 common room and I see a group of guys in the corner sitting there just talking about sports, maybe he would be more comfortable there? Or the group outside actually playing football, he could join them? I get that he's new but why does he have to make himself miserable, as well as the rest of us by just sitting there looking incredibly bored.

After lunch I had English with Mr Hardy, which was going to be great, he's an awesome teacher, never sugar coating how well you're doing but not being unnecessarily harsh. As Sam and I walked in and took our seats I saw Iggy and Fang come through, arguing in whispers about something. Iggy looked up looking exasperated and caught my eye. He immediately broke into a smile and waved and started walking towards us, Fang following behind.

"Hey fancy seeing you guys here" Iggy said sitting down on the other side of me, which left Fang no choice but to sit on the other side of Sam. I mean we could have moved down one, but that would have been too easy.

Mr Hardy walked in and shut the door behind him with a loud bang, making anyone who hadn't previously been in one of his classes jump a mile high, Iggy and Fang included. I stifled a laugh as I catch Sam's eye. We had both been with Mr Hardy since year 9, we were more than used to him.

Mr Hardy begins taking the roll, making eye contact with each student as he goes, welcoming Iggy and Fang, gets to Sam and stops looks up at both of us and groans. "Okay Masters, Ride I know you love me but now it's getting creepy."

"I think since the teachers decide the timetable you're the one keeping us in your class Mr Hardy." I tell him, as Sam laughs silently next to me.

"Will I never be rid of the 2 of you?"

"Don't worry as long as we pass the year we won't be coming back. Ever." Mr Hardy smiles and says "Thank goodness I need something else to look at" and goes back to marking the roll.

Iggy leans over to me and says "I take it you've had him before?"

I faked a look of shock and replied, "Whatever gives you that idea?"

Mr Hardy then began the talk we had all heard 4 times already today, the importance of year 12, so I tuned out, really wasn't worth listening to again and turned to Iggy. "So, how do you like Riverview?"

"It's been really great, the people are so welcoming and the place is so friggen tiny I walk two steps and I'm almost out of the town." Yea Iggy is definitely more fun to be around than Fang

Thinking of Fang I decide to question Iggy about his behaviour, "So if you don't mind my asking, what's Fang's problem? I mean I get moving away and losing someone close hurts but we've just been trying to be nice." Iggy got a pained look on his face when I spoke about losing someone, oh crap it came out a little too nonchalant didn't it? "uh sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like no big deal, it's massive deal I know I just meant that we're all trying to be friendly and it's like he wants nothing to do with us."  
"It's okay Max, don't need to apologize" he smiled sadly at me "It's just been weird getting used to it all, and sad. Fang has never been very good at making friends, but he'll start to open up soon, I think the move has just put him more than a little out of his comfort zone and he isn't used to being in situations where he can't anticipate what is going to happen." Sounds like he's one of those control freak kind of guys, I feel sorry for the poor girl that gets stuck with him.

"So what were the 2 of you arguing about as you walked in?" I enquired, man I'm nosy.

"Oh that," Iggy chuckles, "I was just telling him off for being so silent at lunch to be honest, I mean I understand that this is hard for him, hell it's hard for me too, no reason for him to treat everyone in the town like they're out to get him."

"You're a smart cookie Iggy"

"You say that like you're surprised" I laughed and shook my head turning to pay attention to Mr Hardy.

The entire time our conversation had been going on, Sam had been trying to talk to Fang, to no success, oh well that's fine by me you go be lonely.

**Please review! Even if it is just to say you like it, or that you hate it, or you like a particular line. If I don't get any reviews I'll just assume you hate it and will probably stop posting it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yup updating again, I don't know how often I'll update, or how regularly but I hope you are enjoying it, I want to know what you think :)**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters or... anything really, I mean I own the laptop I'm writing it on... but that's about it, cheers guys**

**Chapter 4**

Bell finally rang and I went to my locker to get my stuff pulling my phone out as I did. I sent a quick message to my brother Gazzy saying "Walking home with me today?" and put it back in my pocket and opened my locker to grab my bag and stuff my math and history work in, I had homework for every subject but these seemed to be the easiest ones to start off with. You know ease my way back into it. My phone went off just as I shut my locker. It was from Gazzy "Nah going to town with some friends for a couple of hours." Awesome don't have to wait 20 minutes for him to come join us.

"So are we waiting for Gazzy?" I turn around and see Sam walking towards me.

"Nah he's got friends apparently"

"Now that's just plain rude" Sam replies with a smirk.

"Are the others walking as well?"

"I think so, Ella might have to go see her mum, but I think the others are."

"Ella _always_ has to go see her mum." We start making our way towards the front gate where we'll meet the others.

"Yea but you know her mum, always worried something's gonna happen."

"That's what we're here for." I smiled at him and he grinned.

As we approached the gate I saw Angel already waiting with Iggy and Fang. Right they live with her now, we'll be walking with them, awesome. As we approach I wave to Angel just as someone runs into me.

"Oof!" The air leaves my chest as I fall forwards. I turn around to see Nudge was the cause of my trip. Everyone laughing around us and I even see Fang crack a smile. It's tiny and disappears a second later, but it was definitely there.

"Good lord woman you weigh a ton, get off me!" I say jokingly pushing her off me. She sticks her tongue out at me and giggles just as Ella walks up.

"Did I miss something?" She asks looking from my dishevelled appearance to Iggy and Sam still laughing at me and Nudge.

"Nah just some lunatic who can't control where they're going." Again Nudge sticks her tongue out at me. "You walking with us?" I ask Ella.

She sighs "Nope, maybe next time, I'll see you tomorrow."

She starts off walking towards town as we all say goodbye.

"Are we waiting for Gazzy?" Nudge asks. I shake my head so we start walking. I should explain; his real name isn't Gazzy, its Zephyr. My parents had rather interesting ideas with naming their children, my older brother is Ari, short for Ares (cause Ares isn't short enough already) my full name is Maximum and then there's Zephyr. Which of course he hates, so we started calling him "The Gasman" because when he passes wind… well you'll want a gas mask. And then it kind of stuck and turned into Gazzy because that is kind of easier to say. So now at age 15 it's just kind of stuck and if you call him Zephyr everybody looks at you like you're an idiot.

As we start walking, Nudge and Iggy take the lead, talking and laughing the entire way, their hands brushing past every so often, well something is definitely happening there. Knowing Nudge they'll be dating by next week, I mean they had already made out, they will probably being married by June. Sam, Angel and I walk behind them discussing Lissa's party, and me declaring, not for the first time, that I am never going out to a party again. Behind us is Fang, walking slowly and silently. I don't care what Iggy says, I doubt Fang is going to warm up to us anytime soon.

We get to Angel's house first and leave the 3 of them saying goodbye, Iggy and Nudge hug goodbye, yea that's definitely happening, Angel and I exchange a look of exasperation, hopefully this one lasts or things may get awkward, for all of us.

The 3 of us start walking further down the road and Nudge turns to us as soon as their door is closed and squeals "HE ASKED ME ON A DATE!" Wow already… that was fast. I said as much to Nudge and she replied with "Well we spent all of Lissa's party… getting to know each other."

"Yea each other's mouths" I mutter under my breath and get a smack to the back of the head for it while Sam laughs next to me.

"Whatever Max, it's not until the weekend, on Saturday we're going to dinner and then a movie." Ahh nice to know romance isn't dead in Riverview. To be honest Iggy might be the only guy I've ever met who actually takes a girl on a date, mostly it's a whole lot of "Wanna be my girlfriend?" she says yes and they go to parties together but never really on actual dates, I think this could be good for Nudge. I smile to myself.

"What is that look for Max?" Nudge demands seeing my smile. Great she probably thinks I'm disapproving or something.

"This is my face Nudge."

"We're currently in the process of ordering her a new one, don't worry." Sam chimes in, not missing a beat. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Nudge.

"I'm glad you've found someone nice this time." I could see her thinking back to all the other boys who weren't quite as "nice" for lack of a better word.

She smiled at me hugged me and said thanks before turning into her house, hadn't even realized we were there already, how time flies hey?

Once she walks inside Sam turns to me "Race to my house?" He says smiling. I grin at him.

"What? You want to lose to me again Sam? Wow you are a sucker for punishment."

He smiles at me "On the count of 3." I prepare myself. "1. 2. 3!" And we're off running down the pavement, around the corner, almost hit a dog, whoops my bad. Across the road through the park and I beat him. Only just though, I think he's getting faster.

"Oh you're good Sam, but not as good as me" I say as I catch my breath.

He's breathing heavily and pushes me over, in my exhausted state I fall to the ground, for the second time today, I'm going to be sore when I get up.

Sam looks at me and starts laughing. I can't help it I do too, he helps me up and we walk into our houses waving at each other as we go.

**What do you think of that one? Please review! I'm not going to say "3 reviews for the next chapter" because I'm writing this story as much for me as for you, but it would be nice to know what you guys like, what you dislike, if there is anything you want me to add?**

**Thanks Love ya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So due to the reviews I got making me feel very loved and warm and fuzzy I decided I would update again :).**

**Chapter 5**

I walk inside and take my shoes off at the door. Our house is rather small, quite similar to all the others around here. With only 3 bedrooms my brothers share, we have 2 bathrooms, one of which is only mums so I share with my brothers, and you have no idea how much hell we go through just trying to get ready in the morning. Our kitchen was small and turned into the living room as soon as the tiles turned into carpet. I walk in and take my bag off sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. Nothing on, as per usual, guess I'd have to amuse myself some other way I sigh as I start moving towards my bedroom. Just as the door on my right opens and Ari emerges stretching and yawning in trackies and a singlet.

"Did you only just wake up?" I ask him incredulously, it was almost 4pm, wish I could sleep all day.

"Yea, wait. You're home already? Well, there goes the day I guess not much to do now." He smiles and wanders towards the living room.

"You know you'll have to start waking up when uni starts." He just shrugged as he kept walking.

Ari finished high school last year and got into a teaching and P.E course at Monash Peninsula, in Frankston. He moves out in a few weeks to begin his wonderful life of being a uni student. I envied him quite a bit, I can't wait to move out of this town and away from these annoying people. I mean I'll miss my friends for sure, but I know that we are still going to see each other all the time, if I could just figure out what I wanted to do.

The idea of writing really appealed to me, and journalism, but I just didn't think I would be that good. Mum thought I could be a teacher, but there was no way in hell I would ever teach, not after going through 12 years (almost 13) of seeing how dreadful kids are.

I also liked the idea of social work, working with youths that were in trouble you know? Or counselling, I think sometimes I could be really good at that.

Sam thinks I should be personal trainer and a counsellor because then I could get people physically and mentally healthy, and to be honest I really like the idea of that.

I walk into my room and sit down at my desk opening my computer. My room was pretty basic, the walls were painted a sky blue with white blinds over the window; my queen-sized bed had a black doona cover and dark blue sheets. There was a bookcase across from my bed with a dresser right next to it. I had a desk that sat just under the window where I kept my laptop and photos of friends, there was one of Nudge, Ella, Angel and myself at a masquerade party last year, another one of Sam and I at the end of a marathon we had run 2 years ago, a photo of a very disgruntled Nudge after she'd woken up that time we went camping over the summer and she had been woken up earlier than expected. At least the photo was taken before she realized what the showers were like, after that no cameras were allowed. At all.

And lastly there was a photo of me and my dad, I was 12 and we were at the zoo standing in front of the giraffes. It was the last photo we had taken together before he got sick. My dad died almost 4 years ago of lung cancer. He was a pretty heavy smoker so I guess we shouldn't have been surprised that he got sick but you never expect it to happen to you. You hear of all these stories, hear all the people that it happens to, and we feel sad and sorry for them. But then it happens to you and the whole world turns upside down. It had been 4 years but every single day I thought about him, and I missed him and wanted more than anything to be able to talk to him again.

I looked away from the photo and at my laptop and started wasting time, not wanting to do homework. So you know I checked my email, played some solitaire, watched some videos on youtube and then sat on Facebook doing nothing but scrolling through my newsfeed like everyone else.

I was reading a kid in my bio class' status about how **year 12 sucks and why do we even need an education these days** you could always drop out kid, when a friend request pops up. It's from Iggy Gardiner. I smile to myself and accept it. Suddenly he's posted on my wall:

**Iggy Gardiner: That was quick! Were you just waiting for me to send you a request, I can just imagine you sitting there praying that it would appear.**

I laugh to myself and comment back

_Yea I know, I mean what would I have done if you hadn't wanted to be friends, I mean if we aren't friends on Facebook then we aren't really friends_

I looked through some of his photos as I waited for him to reply, there were heaps of him with friends and doing weird things (in one he is slightly singed and the caption read "well things could have gone better" pyromaniac maybe?) there was also a really nice one I found of him and Fang, Fang was actually smiling. Seriously no joke, smiling! And really, smiling suits him, changes his whole face into something… kinder.

I get a notification then to shake me out of my reverie, Iggy's replied:

**Ah and what a cruel life to live without being my friend**

I laughed to myself and was about to close the browser when I got another friend request. It was from Fang. Um well… I can't exactly decline him now can I? I just accepted his brother, he'd know how much he gets under my skin if I don't… ugh I guess I'll add him. Not like I update all that much anyway, I have Facebook to keep up with everyone else because unfortunately most people just expect you to know things these days. I would personally prefer a phone call from a friend and be told about the news in detail. Not the news about what they're eating, as most people seem to like posting things like "Just made a cake somebody wife me", but important news.

After accepting Fang's friend request I sign off and close my laptop, resigning myself to starting my homework. It was the first day and I already had a heap of exercises to do in Maths and reading for English and History. I wasn't really looking forward to this year in the slightest.

**Little bit of Max's background, what do you think? Also I really like Iggy, I don't know about you guys, but I really like Iggy, he reminds me of a few of my friends.**

**Anyway so let me know what you think, anything that you want to see happen?**

**Thanks guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to thank you all for the reviews, you guys make me grin like an idiot and I fully appreciate it.**

**Also . thank you :) **

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the week went by and nothing extraordinary happened, Ella was still freaking out about year 12, Sam and I were still immature idiots, Nudge and Iggy kept making faces at each other that the rest of us REALLY didn't want to see. And Fang was still silent.

It was Friday and I thought that by now he might have warmed up to us a little, I was late to school today, overslept, and ran in late to English, where I found Iggy, Sam and _Fang_ laughing together. _Fang!_ I was shocked and went to sit down, also relieved that the silent boy might have left. As soon as Fang saw me approaching however he stopped laughing. He stopped smiling. He removed all emotion and went back to reading the book we were currently studying. Weird much? So what he gets along great with everyone else just not me? I sat on the other side of Iggy and looked at him and he just shrugged and smiled, going back to his work, I then looked at Sam questioningly but he avoided my gaze. What the _hell_ was going on?

I shrugged it off, fine whatever I'll talk to Sam about it later. When the bell went for morning break, Mr Hardy had me stay back to discuss why I was late ("Is the pressure of year 12 already getting to you?" he asked me as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes). Once I had convinced him that my alarm had failed to go off he let me go. I walked into the common room and looked over to our regular table, everyone was there except Ella, who was probably in the library doing homework. And everyone, including Fang was laughing at something, and then I see that Fang is the one telling the story, his face animated like I'd never seen it. I really wanted to know what they were talking about so I was trying to approach them without being noticed so that I could maybe listen in on what Fang was saying before he closed off, but just before I reached them Nudge saw me and calls out "Hey Max! We wondered where you got to." And everyone turns to look at me. Everyone except Fang who just kind of went still and stopped talking, he didn't even turn to look at me. So it is just me that he can't stand, well that's a confidence booster for sure. I sat down anyway; these were my friends after all.

So the rest of the day passed like that, if I arrived after Fang somewhere he would be engaged in the conversation, but as soon as I arrive BAM! It's like I took his cookies away from him every time I turn up.

After Fang, Iggy and Angel had left us on the walk home, Nudge started chattering away about her date tomorrow, Ella was with us today and was talking over everything with Nudge, she was even staying the night so she could help Nudge prepare. How do you need a day to prepare for a date, don't you just shower and put clothes on?

When I asked them this they looked positively horrified and stopped walking long enough to tell me how before someone gets physically and sartorially ready for a date they must get mentally ready. Yes they were going to watch a number of chick flicks, go over good conversation topics and practically stalk Iggy on Facebook (as if they hadn't already) to see what else they can find out. And then there are all the beauty products and make-up and finding the right outfit and making sure your make-up matches your outfit… Yea I'm never going on a date. Ever.

When we finally got moving again I was exhausted just from listening to them talk about it, seriously who goes to that much effort? All girls except for me apparently.

After leaving them at Nudge's house Sam and I kept walking, I'd been waiting for now to ask him what was going on, and he knew it, he had that look in his eye where he just wanted to dash. I might as well get it over with I decided.

"Hey Sam?" I started, nice and easy I thought.

"Mm?" was his reply. Well if he wasn't going to be very articulate I would get angry. Fast.

"You've noticed that Fang has, well opened up a little more lately?"

"Yea"

"Any idea why the moment I turn up he just shuts down?"

Sam sighs. "He's really a cool guy Max, you just have to give him a chance." That was weird, Fang was the one treating me like I didn't exist not the other way around. I went on the defensive.

"You do know that I've been nothing but friendly to him right? I mean when did you all suddenly become buddies?"

"Well, you know how yesterday you had soccer practice?"

"Yea" I was wondering where this was going.

"Well we were all still walking home together and Fang just kind of started talking, and he really is quite intelligent and funny Max, I just know you guys would get along." He was almost pleading with me as he said that last bit.

"You do know he's been nothing but rude to me since they arrived and he clearly wants nothing to do with me. Maybe he thinks I'm beneath him, not good enough to be noticed by the great Fang Gardiner. I mean we have 3 classes together, we share a group of friends, the least he could do is pretend to at least not be repulsed by me when I walk into the room. You know I'm glad I'm not friends with him, I wouldn't want to be friends with a proud pretentious douchebag like him anyway."

"Max, come on, I'm sure he just doesn't know you and is still cautious around you."

"He has had plenty of opportunities to get to know me and he doesn't want to, I don't care." And I didn't. "I don't need him in my life" That's right I don't. "I've been getting along just fine without him." And with that I walked into my house and left Sam on the sidewalk.

I walked straight into my room and plugged my iPod in, listening to Parkway Drive and pacing around my room.

Ugh I was so frustrated! Where does Fang Gardiner get off thinking he's better than me? He doesn't even know me. Whatever it's one lousy year and then I'll never have to see him again.

_Why do you care so much?_ I wondered and stopped walking. Well… I don't care it's just rude to not want to talk to someone when you don't even know them, especially when you're going to see them every day.

_But you've never cared what people think of you before._ That's different, people are still always civil, and they are never down-right cold like he has been.

Great not I am talking to myself, I groan and lie down on my bed as the music plays I slowly drift off to sleep, and can't believe the first week of year 12 has only just ended.

It is going to be a long year.

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank-you so much to the people reviewing, it isn't much but it makes me feel like other people are enjoying my writing and not just me :) I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

I wake up to my phone going off, I look at the time, it's 11pm, great I slept for like 5 hours I'm not getting more sleep anytime soon.

I grab my phone and Nudge is the one calling, I sigh as I answer, she's probably freaking out about something.

"Nudge?" I answer groggily.

"Max! Thank-god you answered we have been calling for like 20 minutes! I thought maybe something had happened, of course Ella thought that you were probably studying, however it sound like you were sleeping, Max were you sleeping? It's a Friday night why are you asleep so early" Her voice became muffled as I assume Ella has placed a hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Ella" I yawn "So why have you been trying to reach me Nudge?"

"Well," She sounded slightly annoyed "I realized that it's a bit rude of Iggy and I to go out and leave you guys with nothing to do tomorrow night." Oh god where was she going with this, "So we have decided that we're going to dinner just the 2 of us but you guys should join us for the movie."

I groan internally but stop myself from making it audible long enough to say "Who exactly would be joining us for the movie?"

"Stupid question, everyone of course, Ella, myself, Iggy, you, Sam, Angel and Fang, oh and I guess you can see if Gazzy wants to join us, I reckon him and Iggy might get along, they both seem to like lighting things on fire." I smiled to myself at that but didn't really want to answer. Fang would be going. Of course Fang would be going he's related to Iggy, I might just save myself the agony of trying to be friendly and stay in.

"Max?" I realized I'd been silent for a while.

"Uh yea sorry just thinking, umm I might pass, I mean I have heaps of homework and I'm super tired and I told mum I'd help out around the house tomorrow…" They were lame excuses and they knew that.

"Whatever Max, your mum doesn't need help, Ari practically keeps the house spotless" That's true he may sleep most of the day but when he wakes up he makes sure the house is clean. "And you won't still be tired tomorrow you moron, as for homework, did you or did you not stay back today during your free period to do homework? And isn't that what Sundays are for?" I sighed into the phone. "I know you don't want to go because of him. But come on Max, we were your friends first, maybe once he hangs out with you outside of school he'll warm up to you."

"I don't want him to warm up to me, I want him to leave me the hell alone and get his own friends."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, it's not exactly fun watching some proud, arrogant douchebag entertain my friends but treat me like I'm the spawn of Satan."

"Well, you should come and show him that he doesn't get to you. Obviously he does but he doesn't need to know that."

Ugh, I hate it when Nudge makes sense. "Fine." I say and hear squealing from the other end. Great now I'm deaf. "What movie are we seeing? I ask as they quieten down."

"Beautiful Creatures. It was the only one that I thought might suit the majority of us."

"Good choice actually, Sam and I were going to go see that one at some point. Now we don't have to make time ourselves."

"See everything works out!"

"Yea whatever, I'm going to go and eat now."

"Wait Max!"

"What?"

"Can Ella come to your place while I'm at dinner with Iggy?"

"Sure I'll invite Sam over and we can all hang out."

"Thanks Max!" I hear Ella call from the background. I smile and hang up pushing myself off the bed. My stomach growled as I moved and I went to go to the kitchen. The house was dark, Mum and Gazzy were probably sleeping, and Ari was probably out at the pub. I made my way into the kitchen and turned the light on. There is a note sitting on the counter I walk over to it and it's in mum's handwriting.

_Hey Max,_

_I went to tell you dinner was ready but you looked so tired, even as you were sleeping, but I knew you'd wake up later hungry. So there are some sausages in the fridge that you can heat up, or some pizza from the other night. I also made some cookies that are in the cupboard. Don't stay up too late._

_Love,_

_Mum._

Well isn't she adorable, making me cookies as well! I opened the fridge and grabbed out a couple sausages putting them in the microwave whilst eating a slice of cold Hawaiian pizza. There is nothing I love more than mum's homemade chocolate chip cookies to be honest.

Yea, yea I know, in Australia you call them biscuits… but if they have chocolate chips they are cookies. Chocolate chip biscuits just sound odd in my opinion. After eating the sausages I grab out some cookies and look out the window and see that Sam's light is still on. I send him a quick text to meet me out front as I grab another handful of cookies.

I walk out and sit on the grass leaning against the small knee-high fence that separates our houses. I hear his door open about a minute later as I keep eating my cookies. He steps over the fence and I hand him a cookie.

"So we're going to the movies tomorrow." I tell him as I take a bite.

"Yea I just got off the phone with Nudge, should be an interesting night."

"Yea, I wonder how long into the movie it'll take me until I snap at him."

Sam chuckles "Maybe he'll warm up to you outside of school."

"That is exactly what Nudge said." I looked at him suspicious, he wouldn't meet my eyes, yea something is definitely going on. "Sam! What is going on?" He just shoved more cookie into his mouth. "Dammit! Sam! Tell me." I grab his shoulders and make him look at me.

He sighed "well… Look it was Nudge and Iggy's idea, actually probably Nudge's. She basically wants you and Fang to get along. I think she's got it in her head that you guys can double date."

"WHAT!" I practically screamed, whoops forgot it was almost midnight. "I mean what?" I lowered my voice. "Not only are there no romantic feelings there, but there aren't even friendly feelings! And we've only known each other a week." Sam just shrugs at me.

"I don't think Nudge really cares about that fact, I just think she wants someone to double date with."

"Then why doesn't she set you up with him?"

He laughs then and runs a hand through his hair "2 reasons, firstly, I can tell from the way he looks at girls in general that he does not bat for my team, and secondly he isn't my type."

"And you think he's mine?"

"Oh come on Max he's silent and mysterious and smart and funny, that's all you."

"I haven't seen the smart and funny side of him so as far as I'm concerned he is silent, rude and arrogant."

"Well maybe tomorrow will change your mind"

"I doubt it." I look down at my phone and it's just after midnight. I sigh, "I should probably head inside and try to get something done so that tonight isn't a total waste, as well as some sleep so I don't fall asleep during soccer." We get up and Sam hugs me and turns to step back over the fence to his house.

"By the way dinner at my house tomorrow." I call as I walk back inside.

"So basically I'm cooking?"

"That goes without saying doesn't it?" I laugh as I go inside.

**So it's only Max that Fang hates? How rude! Also when I get to the reason behind all this I hope it makes sense... It makes sense to me but I don't know, the friend reading over it all hasn't told me if she thinks it's a good enough reason or not...**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**To everyone who has been reviewing thank you so much I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 8**

Sam, Ella and I were standing in line at the movies to buy the tickets; nobody else had turned up yet so we may just have the theatre all to ourselves. In saying that, the others hadn't turned up yet either, well I don't mind if it's just the 3 of us.

I walk up to the counter and say "7 students to Beautiful Creatures" I look up at the guy at the counter into the stunning green eyes of Dylan Moore. He smiles at me, running his hand through his brown hair giving it a nice messy look.

"Hey Max, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good Dylan, how are you?"

"Yea the same I guess, life's not all that fun when you have year 12 and work and nothing else."

"Year 12 has only been going for a week, relax. Wait until October that's when we'll all want to die"

He laughs, he has a really lovely laugh. Well he does. Shut up.

"So what was it, 7 for Beautiful Creatures?"

"Yea thanks" I hand the money over.

"How was soccer?" he asks as he puts the transaction through.

"We kicked ass, 4-0."

"Those are my girls!"

"Haha yea, why weren't you there today? Amber played really well." Amber was Dylan's younger sister who played in my team.

"Working, I'm doing a double shift today, it's super fun."

"I can imagine." We stand there smiling at each other for a moment and then I remember that I'm there to see a movie and hold my hand out for the tickets. He smiles and hands them to me saying "Enjoy the movie Max, I'll see you at school."

"Thanks" I say and turn to walk back to my friends and notice that everyone is there now. Nudge and Iggy are standing together being all cute, I guess dinner went well, Ella winks at me and nods her head at Dylan, I roll my eyes at her. Dylan and I are just friends and she knows that. Angel and Sam are talking about something and Fang is… texting? I don't think so, I'm pretty sure he's glaring at me out of the corner of his eye, and his fingers don't seem to be moving in any rhyme or reason. Yea fake-texting. I sigh, he didn't have to come if he didn't want to see me. He looked much better in his all black though I must say. Just making an observation.

"You guys are good to go through, cinema 3." Dylan calls from behind me I turn and nod my head as thanks at him and we all make our way in.

As we are walking somehow Fang ends up next to me. I caught his eye and looked away. The silence dragged on and it was getting awkward. I sighed internally, should have known this would happen.

"So Fang, how are you?"

"Fine."

Right well I tried. We walked into the cinema to sit down, and I sat next to Sam and guess who sat on the other side. Yea Fang. Does this guy want to make my life miserable, I look at Sam and practically beg him with my eyes to swap, but he just grins and shakes his head turning back to the screen. I turn my head to look where everyone else is and see Nudge and Iggy looking at me and smiling; I flipped them off and slumped back in my seat.

"How was your soccer game?" I almost gasped, not expecting anyone to talk to me now we were in the cinema. I turn to look at Fang trying to decide if he is sincere, it's an innocent enough question. However if he can give me short answers so can I.

"We won." I turned back to the screen.

"Oh, good, I'll have to watch you play."

"Why so you can laugh at me?" I couldn't help myself it came out. Some emotion flashed in his eyes, amusement? Hurt? I don't know and I don't care, the lights went down then and the movie was starting. I was more than happy to spend the next 2 hours just ignoring him. However just before it started I swear I heard him say under his breath "I could never laugh at you."

I'm deciding that I imagined it.

2 hours later we left the cinema, Ella and Angel complaining loudly about how different it was to the book, Nudge and Iggy being all cute and sweet, Fang walking alone behind them and Sam and me at the back.

"I really enjoyed that, I mean the accents were kind of annoying, but still I thought it was great." Sam was saying next to me.

"Yeah, that southern drawl is a killer."

"Maybe speaking in that accent should be outlawed." He smiled at me and I gave him a weak smile back. He put a hand on my shoulder so I'd stop walking with him. "Max, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm just tired, and have heaps of studying to do, I didn't really want to come out anyway."

"Oh cause you're a hermit now?" I smile at him.

"Yea, that's what it is."

We continue walking again, the others didn't notice that we'd dropped back, they were headed towards McDonalds. I could definitely go for a Big Mac.

"So it wasn't that Fang was coming?" Sam asked out of nowhere. I wanted to answer that of course that wasn't it, but I can never lie to Sam anyway. I mean it's not that I didn't want to go because of Fang he just… He makes me uncomfortable and makes me feel like he thinks he's better than me. I told this to Sam and he just sighed. "Maybe one day you guys will get along."

"I highly doubt it; we don't exactly have anything in common."

"You don't know the guy, how do you know if you have anything in common?" Okay he had a point, the bastard.

At that point we walked into McDonalds and while everyone was deciding what to eat I just walked up and got a large Big Mac meal with nuggets. Yea I'm hungry. Ella, Nudge and Angel however only got a small chips and a bottle of water each, I don't think I could survive only eating that much. At least the guys all got meals like mine, what a relief.

We got a table and just got talking about the movie and school and asking Iggy and Fang how their first week was.

"Could have been better." Was Fang's reply and I _swear_ he glanced at me as he said it. Wait so it's my fault he had a miserable time and didn't talk to anyone until Friday? Jerk.

Iggy on the other hand was more than happy to go through everything he liked and disliked about our town and school. From the restricting uniforms to the three-legged dog he saw in the school parking lot on Thursday. Apparently Iggy had a pretty great week.

It didn't seem like anyone was going to want to leave just yet, but all I wanted to do was get my head on a pillow and sleep until Monday. I waited until there was a bit of a lull in the conversation and told them I was tired and had to study and I was going to walk home.

"I'd walk with you but… don't want to." Sam said smirking at me, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You shouldn't walk alone Max." Ella said looking worried.

"You're more than welcome to walk me home Ells."

"I'm staying at Nudge's tonight."

"We could all walk you home?" Offered Angel, but I saw Nudge's face fall out of the corner of my eye, she didn't want the night to be over. And I wasn't going to be the one to ruin it.

"Seriously guys, I've lived in this town my entire life, I know every nook and cranny, I'll be fine. Besides you all know I can kick ass." I used to do mixed martial arts and stopped about 3 years ago, so I wasn't kidding with that comment.

So I said my goodbyes and started the walk home. I crossed the road from McDonalds and breathed a sigh of relief, finally out of there, away from it all. At least I thought I was.

"Hey Max. Wait up." A voice calls behind me. A male voice. A voice that doesn't belong to Iggy or Sam. Fang was jogging to meet me, and I stood there staring at him, eyebrows raised, arms crossed.

"What do you want?" I asked, possibly a little too harsh.

"I just agree that you shouldn't walk home alone." He said looking uncomfortable. "Plus I'm really tired too and figure it was a good excuse to leave." Ahh there is the real reason, bit selfish. I mean I guess I was too for wanting to leave but I was honest to everyone.

"Well you don't have to walk with me if you don't want to." I say as I start walking again.

"Well we are going the same way." He replies, a half smile forming on his lips. Interesting, first time he's shown any form of emotion around me other than annoyance.

"Whatever." Is my witty reply. Yea not my finest, but he just gets under my skin!

We walk in silence for about 10 minutes. To be honest I was glad he was with me; there are some pretty crazy people in our town that I don't want to run into on a Saturday night. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

"So what did you think of the movie?" He eventually asks. Oh great small talk.

"I liked it." I was going to leave it at that but thought it would be rude to not get his opinion also, "You?"

"Not my kind of movie but it was alright." Silence again. "Do you guys do this often? See movies I mean."

"You don't have to make small talk Fang, I'm quite alright walking in silence. No need to put yourself through the agony." I snapped at him.

"I was just trying to be polite." He retorted.

"Well I tried being polite to you ever since we met but you just treat me like I'm beneath you!"

"I didn't mean to, it's hard adjusting to a new life and new people!"

"Iggy didn't seem to struggle with it."

"I'm not Iggy!" Oh that hit a nerve. There was a moment of silence and then he says quietly "I opened up as the week went on."

"To everyone but me." I respond. He didn't say anything and looked away from my face. So he thought I hadn't noticed hey? "Why do you hate me so much? I can't figure out what I've done to piss you off. Is it the way I talk? Is it my town? Is it my clothes what is it!"

He stood there staring at me for a moment before saying "I don't hate you Max." Oh yea sure you don't. He looked like he was about to say more but we finally reached my house.

"Whatever." I turned and walked inside glancing back as I shut the door and he had already started walking towards his house.

**What did you think guys? Review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Would you guys prefer it if I set specific days when I update? I mean I can do that, otherwise it's just gonna be whenever I feel like it. Also if you have any requests or suggestions let me know, I have a plan on where the story is heading but I don't mind taking suggestions :)**

**I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so, I don't own Maximum Ride or any other things that may appear copyright... (am I meant to do this every chapter? I dunno some stories do some don't... It seems like a shitload of effort)**

**Chapter 9**

My Sunday was really quiet, I stayed in bed most of the day re-watching episodes of How I Met Your Mother. I got various messages from Sam and Ella, and a heap from Nudge telling me in detail about her night with Iggy. I couldn't be bothered replying to any of them with more than just a couple words. I quite enjoyed doing nothing, preparing myself for the horror of another week at school.

Then it was Monday again, I woke up to Gazzy and Mum fighting. Again. I groaned and rolled over, stuffing my pillow over my head.

"IF I WANT YOU HOME AFTER SCHOOL YOU WILL COME HOME AFTER SCHOOL!" Mum was yelling.

"I'M 15 NOW MUM! I CAN DO WHATEVER I LIKE!"

It's the same argument every day, Gazzy thinks he can do whatever he likes and mum just wants to keep a tighter leash on him. I wish they would come to a compromise. However if he is yelling at mum then that means the shower is free.

I drag myself out of bed and grab my uniform for the day and make my way into the bathroom. I turn the hot water on and let it wake me up, washing myself with my lavender scented body wash. It's comforting, I don't know why but I am feeling really tense about today. I have a feeling it's going to be a crappy day.

They've stopped yelling by the time I've climbed out of the shower, good so awkward silence awakes me. I get dressed and walk out into the hallway to Ari coming out of his room.

"Gazzy left already." He says side-stepping me and heading into the bathroom. I groan, well mum is going to be in a great mood.

"Hey mum." I say trying to sound cheery. She bangs her coffee cup on the bench, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Are you going to yell at me too?" I ask warily.

She laughs; well that's a good sign. "No I'm just… annoyed. Zephyr never listens to me."

"He's a teenager mum, what do you expect?"

"I guess I wish he would understand that the world doesn't revolve around him."

"Every teenage boy thinks that. He'll grow up one day mum, eventually." I give her a hug and there' a knock on the door. "That'll be Sam," I say checking the time. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay have a good day."

I open the door to see Sam grinning goofily at me. "Ready?" He asks.

"Nope. Let's go."

The morning passes quickly; I take notes in History and Geography, avoiding Fang the entire time. Our conversation didn't happen. At least that's what I would say if he confronted me about it.

I get to the common room just after Iggy and Nudge and pull out my apple. Slowly everyone starts making their way over to our table, Angel and Ella talking about some movie they watched yesterday. Fang didn't come over at all. Good. The day passed like that and I went to work straight afterwards. I worked casually at McDonalds. Yea I know it's such a glamorous job right? Well it's money and it'll help me get to Uni, I mean I only get 1 maybe 2 shifts a week, but it all adds up.

Tuesday was much the same, except I get Tuesday mornings off so I had a bit of a sleep in then went to the school oval to practice some soccer with some of the other girls who had a free period. Again Fang didn't sit with us all day. Maybe he got the hint?

The next 3 weeks passed the same way, I avoided Fang and he didn't sit with us during lunch or morning break. As happy as I was to avoid him, I felt bad; I mean obviously it was my fault he wasn't hanging out with all of us.

It was Friday again and I thought I might give him some time away from me, I mean I'm not a total bitch, I also felt like I needed some time away to get some extra work done, my friends, other than Ella, just didn't seem to understand that, even though I was unsure what I wanted to do I wanted to do well. Not so well that every waking moment is spent on homework (although I use homework as an excuse most of the time to get out of things like shopping days and make-overs) but well enough that I don't cry at the end of the year after finally deciding what I want to do next year and being unable to do it. So I spent morning break in the library and left at the beginning of lunch as I have last period off on Fridays. As I was heading out the gate I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Dylan standing there.

"Hey, ditching are you?" He asks.

I laugh "No, free period and I really need to get some work done."

"If it was me I'd spend my time sleeping, although studying with you might be fun." He winked at me and I blushed. I _blushed_! Okay that's… no I do not blush. "Anyway," he continued "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing, why?"

"My parents are out, and we haven't had a party since Lissa's."

"That like a month ago."

"Yea ages ago!" I laugh at him. "So are in?" He asks. "If so, tell everyone, all your friends. Or at least all 6 of them."

"Hey! I have more than 6 friends!" I swat him playfully. "Okay I'll be there, I'll text Nudge and she'll get the word out. I should let you get back to your friends, see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it, won't be fun if you're not there." He says holding my gaze for a moment longer than necessary then walking away.

Woah. Okay that was… unexpected. I've never thought of Dylan like that, ever but well, he's funny and sweet and not bad to look at. I find myself grinning like a moron as I walk home. It's nice to be looked at like that for once. Instead of like a pariah.

As soon as I get home I remember to message Nudge telling her about the party, far easier than me messaging my… 6 friends. Seriously 6? I mean it's not that I'm unpopular, I guess I only have 6 close friends, and they're the only ones I really count. Regardless, Nudge knows everybody so she can get the word out.

I go to my room and have just opened my history text book to start an essay when she replies with:

**PARTY AT DYLANS! OMG! I AM DRESSING YOU!**

Should have known that was coming. I sigh and begin on the essay, comparing The American Civil War with The Russian Revolution.

**yea I know it's overdone right? Dylan shows interest, but I think it adds something.. Also next chapter you will find out what Fang has against Max! I hope you think it's okay... I mean it makes sense to me but I hope you guys don't think it's like an over-reaction... I dunno I'm a bit self-conscious can you tell?**

**ANYWAY! Review please! love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I forgot that I had split it into 2 chapter... so you find out what Fang has against Max next chapter... sorry guys but I'll probably upload that one straight away as well, from fear of people getting angry or something  
Anyway let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 10**

"WAKE UP!"

I scream as someone pushes me in my chair waking me out of my dream. My fabulous dream of a masked man running through a moonlit forest with me… yea it sounds corny but you know what? It was really nice. Oh god I slept on my homework… Awesome.

"Geez calm down Max, Anybody would think you were being attacked!" It was Nudge and Ella and Angel all sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Max? Did you fall asleep doing homework again?"

"Maybe" I say yawning, I check the time. 9am, well I can still get some more done today if I can get rid of the drama triplets.

"You study too much honey." Angel says walking towards my wardrobe.

"Year 12 is just super exhausting and I just want to keep a handle on everything, and it doesn't help every other night of the week I'm working or Nudge keeps me up until past 2am texting me about Iggy, we get it Nudge, you like the guy just make it official already." To which Nudge blushes and grins at me. Yea they still hadn't "officially" started dating, and it was getting annoying. "So why are you guys here so early? We don't have to be at Dylan's until 8 o'clock tonight."

"Yes but we have to get started!" Nudge proclaims as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Mostly on you, we are sick of you wearing jeans, converse and T-shirts to parties."

"If I'm comfortable what does it matter?" Well that was possibly the worst thing to say in front of my best friends.

"Max! A guy does not want to make out with _comfort_. A guy wants to make out and have an enjoyable night with someone who is looking hot and like she wants it."

"But I _don't_ want it."

"Then why agree to go to the party?"

"Because Dylan is a great guy." I honestly mean that.

"Yea, a great guy that you find attractive." Angel says, turning from my closet holding a green dress.

I scoff "I am allowed to find guys attractive and not want to act on it."

"No, you're really not." Ella says putting a hand on my arm, almost as if trying to comfort me. I roll my eyes at her.

"Well we can't start now anyway I have soccer at 2pm."

"Nice try, you've got a bye this week." Angel says smugly. Dammit! I was hoping they wouldn't know that.

"Come on Max. Just this once dress up with us. Please! We won't pressure you at all once we get there but today, let us have our fun." And all of a sudden Nudge is doing the bambi eyes. And then Angel is doing them. And so is Ella. You've got to be freaking kidding me. I can feel my resolve wavering.

"Fine." I eventually say, disgruntled. "But can I at least eat?"

"Absolutely because we are all starving." Nudge says heading towards my door.

"You really should get into the habit of feeding yourself Nudge and not just stealing the food from my fridge." She shrugs and continues down to my kitchen.

10 hours later I felt very tender, firstly they made me shower and told me I had to stay in there for at least half an hour and wash myself 3 times to ensure I was "truly clean". How dirty do they think I get? After washing my hair it had to naturally dry so they spent that time plucking at my eyebrows… I hate them so much. While my hair was still drying I had to put on various moisturizers that all apparently did something different. When I asked if they did this all the time Nudge's reply was "Of course not, but god only knows when the last time was you really cleaned your pores." To be honest, I've never at any point felt the need to clean my pores, which may be why occasionally when they put the cream on my face felt like it was burning. Angel told me that was a good sign, well okay, you guys are the experts.

Next the hair, they decided they couldn't fully work with it until they knew what I was wearing so they spent an hour straightening it until it lay flat against my back with no frizz. We then spent an hour choosing a dress so they could co-ordinate my make-up accordingly. I don't own many dresses but Nudge had anticipated this and bought several of her own as we are the same size. I swear this is the last time I am EVER getting ready for a party with these girls. I much prefer getting ready with Sam who lets me wear whatever I want and do whatever I want. And with Sam it only takes me 5 minutes

They finally decided on a blue halter-neck dress that ended halfway down my thighs, bit short for my liking, but Nudge didn't think it was short enough, yea no this will do. They decided to put my hair up in a high ponytail with a chunky owl necklace and large hoop earrings, they bought the accessories themselves assuming, correctly, that I wouldn't own any. The shoes were easy, I only owned one pair of heels, they were plain black wedges that I bought because Nudge wouldn't shut up about the fact that none of my shoes are party-worthy and we were going to be 18 soon.

Make-up was easy in the end as they decided that basic would do and I could do that myself, with brown eye shadow and a clear lip-gloss, however Angel insisted on curling my eyelashes. It was at this point the other 3 started getting ready. They had all showered at varying times during my make-over so it was a matter of clothing, hair and make-up for them.

So now it was 7.30 and the 4 of us were ready and looking, dare I say it, mighty fine. Ella was in a lovely black dress with spaghetti straps, her brown hair falling in waves around her shoulders. Angel was in a pale pink, off the shoulder dress that hugged her figure, blonde hair up in a messy bun. Nudge in a green strapless dress that was tight-fitting all over, brown hair straight down her back. Yeah we looked pretty hot.

"Okay so we ready?" I asked turning away from the mirror.

"Wait don't we need to get something to drink?" Ella says looking at me.

"Nah, Sam's got us covered." I reply. Sam turned 18 at the end of January, so being the oldest and only one legal, he buys all our alcohol, far easier than going through the parents.

"So are we heading over with him?" Angel asks.

"Uhh I think so, I'll text him and find out."

_Hey, are you going to Dylan's with us or will we meet you there?_

**_I'll be meeting you there_**

_And you've got everything?_

**Don't worry I got your poison ;)**

_You know me so well, okay see you there._

"Okay Sam is going to meet us at Dylan's place, I'll go see if Ari can drive us, I don't really want to walk there."

So after 10 minutes of pleading with Ari, we are piling into the car ready to go.

"Do I need to come and pick you guys up?" Ari asks.

"I don't think so; I won't mind walking home as I can take the damn shoes off."

"Well call me if you need a lift, I'd rather come out then you walk home alone."

"Yeah, okay mum" he sticks his tongue out at me as we pull into Dylan's driveway. It's only just before 8pm but the party is already in full swing, I thank Ari and we all climb out of the car.

The party is a lot like Lissa's. People dancing, talking, playing cards, some people are swimming in Dylan's pool, and Nudge and Iggy are already glued together, well that's all I'll see of Nudge tonight I guess. Angel and Ella grab my hands and drag me inside, I am not looking forward to this.

"Max!" I look over and see Sam standing in the kitchen next to the fridge talking to some guy. "Hey so your drinks are in the fridge I got Angel, Ella and Nudge a pack of cruisers each, and Max I got you some Canadian Club." Ahh he knows me well. He sees me indicating to the guy next to him, who is currently looking at his feet. "Right, Max, Angel, Ella, this is Drake. I just met him, he's a friend of Dylan's from football." Drake looked up shyly and then looked at Sam. Drake was cute in a boyish way, blonde hair, blue eyes, childish face.

"Nice to meet you all." He says with a little wave, then turning to get his drink. While he's not looking I make a face at Sam who winks at me. Angel and Ella want to go dance so I follow them outside and leave Drake and Sam alone. Not before I grab my drinks of course. While the girls go to dance I find a seat and look around. It looks like the entire year level is here as well as about 2 dozen other guys, who I assume are the football team.

"I was wondering when you were getting here." A voice behind me says.

I smile and reply with "What? You weren't having a good time without me?" I turn and Dylan smiles back coming and sitting next to me.

"Absolutely not, it's been a shit hour waiting for you to arrive." I laugh.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"To make up for it would you like to dance?"  
"I haven't had nearly enough to drink for that."

He eyes the can in my hand and says "Well we just might have to fix that."

3 hours, 6 cans of Canadian Club, 2 shots of vodka and a shot of tequila later I was pretty drunk. Well a lot drunk. Dylan had me giggling at almost everything he said. Yes. Giggling. I should never drink again.

I was having a great time, Angel and Ella were still dancing away, Nudge and Iggy were God knows where, Sam had disappeared upstairs with Drake. And I was sitting with Dylan. The lovely gorgeous Dylan, who only seemed to have eyes for me. I wish I could say the same, my eyes kept scanning the crowd looking for something, or someone. Luckily Dylan didn't notice my mind was occupied elsewhere, he too was quite drunk.

"So, now you wanna dance with me?" He slurs his words.

I giggle (ugh again?) and nod. He helps me up and holds me as if it's a slow dance, it's so ridiculous I start laughing again.

"It's my party I can dance however I want" he smiles down at me. And it was really nice. I was having a good time. Dylan was a lot of fun to hang out with. I realize we've stopped moving and Dylan is staring down at me. "You're so beautiful." He whispers as he moves he head closer to mine, closing his eyes. And then his lips were on mine, soft at first and then getting more urgent. Dylan may be cute but his kissing technique was definitely off, he was all tongue everywhere and it was just horrible. It was kind of nice though, to feel wanted, I mean I don't have many guys after me, I know shocker right? But I knew I shouldn't be kissing him if it's just because I feel lonely sometimes, I mean sure he was attractive but I felt no feelings towards him, and if he genuinely does, I don't want to lead him on. I tried to break away and push him off but he just crushed me tighter and whispered "I knew you wanted me" and kissed me again. Great so he was mistaking rejection for enthusiasm.

I was panicking now, how was I going to get away, one of his hands in my hair the other pulling the hem of my dress slowly upwards. "Shall we take this inside? Away from everyone else?" He whispered again.

I was trying to think of a way to get him off me and trying to remember what I had learnt all those years ago in my martial arts classes. How is it that nobody has noticed us? I mean really I would be screaming if my mouth was free and I kept trying to push him off me. I had just resolved that the next time he broke away I would use all my strength to push him away and try to trip him up when suddenly someone is ripping him away from me. I fall to the ground at the sudden change and have to take a moment to catch my breath. I see Dylan getting punched and falling to the ground and then kicked in the stomach. I close my eyes and hold my head in my hands taking a deep breath. I finally open my eyes to a hand just in see Fang glaring at me.

**Let me know what you think!... I'm more than a little terrified for the next chapter.. you guys might hate it you might love it.. I dunno but what did you think of this one?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay this chapter took me a while, I kept re-writing it and I'm so afraid that you guys won't like/understand Fang's reasoning... or that you will be disappointed... Basically I'm terrified of your thoughts on this chapter because I don't want to disappoint you guys... But in saying that I want to know what you think, I want to know how you feel about this chapter, more than the others, so please review! Pretty please**

**Chapter 11**

And I snapped. "What the hell Fang!" he looked shocked. "What you thought I'd be relieved? Look I do not need you to fight my battles for me! I can take care of myself!" God he probably thinks I'm weak, like some damsel in distress.

"Really? So you pushing him away and the panic in your eyes was what? Your way of showing enjoyment?"

"I had it under control! Why won't you just leave me alone!"

"You certainly did not have it under control! You know what? Fine I didn't need to help you, and if you can handle it so well, good luck next time." And he walked away. I suddenly felt very tired and… like I needed to cry? I never cry what is going on? I could feel a lump rising in my throat; the tears were starting to build behind my eyes. God damn! I hate drunk Max, this is ridiculous. How can Fang, of all people, bring out this reaction in me? I had to get away from here before I cried in front of other people, I have never cried in front of my class mates and I'm not going to do it now in my final year. I walk into the house and try to find somewhere away from everyone. There are people everywhere! A couple tears have started falling, but it's so dark that nobody can see them. I hurry into the hallway and see a closet under the stairs. Well… it's better than nothing, I open the door and shut it and let the tears come, I start sobbing and am glad for the first time that people listen to music really loudly.

At first I'm crying because I felt bad I didn't feel more towards Dylan and I thought maybe I'd led him on, then it was because he was such a jerk who was trying to take advantage of me, then about what he could have done if Fang hadn't come to my rescue. And then _Fang_. I cried out of anger and frustration. At annoyance at how arrogant he is. And how _right_ he was, and how I wouldn't have gotten away from Dylan without him. Ugh!

Whatever fine I don't need him, all he does is treat me like I'm worthless and I don't need people like him in my life. The tears were stopping and I heard my phone go off. It was a message from Sam:

**Hey where did you go?**

I thought about telling Sam, but I didn't want him to worry, and he'd just tell me I should be thanking Fang instead of yelling at him… and maybe I should be.

_Home, wasn't feeling well. Too much to drink. Anything happen with Drake?_

**I don't kiss and tell ;). Feel better I'll come over tomorrow**

So now I have to look forward to Sam's questions. Actually seeing Sam might be helpful. I take a deep breath, wipe my eyes and prepare to leave and walk home. I open the door quickly and shut it. I turn to face the door and see Fang standing there. Staring at me. Great of all the people to see me walking out of a cupboard crying, it just had to be him. I keep walking past him, refusing to look him in the eyes when he grabs my arm.

"Max? Are you okay? Why did you just walk out of a closet?"

"Didn't you hear? Closets are all the rage now; I'm just keeping up to date with trends." I tried to yank my arm out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"Are you okay Max?" He leans closer to me and speaks in a low voice. He smells so good… I must still be really drunk.

"I'm fine just had a run-in with an arrogant jerk who still won't leave me alone."

He pulls me closer "I wasn't the one taking advantage of you! I was helping you." He practically growled.

"I can handle myself." I growl back.

"Is it impossible for you to say thank-you?"

"Yes, now let me go."

I yank my arm free, but he stands in my way. My god! Will he never leave me alone!

"At least let me walk you home, you're not exactly in a great state of mind."

"Cause last time that went so well."

"Please Max." I look at him, he actually looks so concerned, well as concerned as Fang could, his eyes were full of concern and his eyebrows were furrowed but that was about it.

"Fine." And he lets me push past him, towards the door as he follows.

We walk in silence for 5 minutes, until I decide to break the silence, now that I've calmed down a bit I was thinking more clearly and realized that I've been unnecessarily rude. "I'm sorry, for over-reacting the way I did. Thank-you for helping me." He was silent for a while.

"I haven't exactly given you much reason to like or trust me." He says after a while.

"So you admit that you have been treating me different! Why?"

He takes a deep breath "It's complicated."

"We still have to walk 20 minutes until we get to my house."

"Well… I guess a part of me resents how perfect your life seems." I stopped walking and he ran into me, obviously not expecting it.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I don't have the great ability of making friends easily. Small talk… is hard for me. Iggy has always been so out there and easy going. And I just… I can't talk to people the way he can. I'm not that good at showing people how I feel and a lot of people mistake that as rudeness." Well in my defence it did seem pretty rude. Also this may be the most Fang has ever said. Ever. "And this isn't going to make much sense. On top of all that you made me nervous." I stopped walking and he ran into me, not expecting it.

"Nervous? Me? I'm not intimidating in the slightest."

"I disagree, you're well-liked, opinionated, smart, funny, you give off an aura that you will kick someone's ass if they get on your bad side… You're an intimidating person to be around and I was so worried about saying something that might offend you, I ended up not saying anything and still offending you." We walked along in silence for a little while longer.

"So I've been thinking you're some arrogant douchebag when in reality you just don't have great social skills?"

"Well… my social skills are fine if I know you."

"So are you saying that now you can actually be normal around me? All because we had a fight and now it's all in the open?" He smiled slightly, well I guess for him it was a smile, the side of his mouth came up.

"How about we start with actually having a conversation?"

"I believe we did just have a conversation." I smiled at him; we had arrived at my house. "Well… Thank-you. I'll see you on Monday."

"See you Monday." He half-smiles at me as I walk into my house.

When I get into my room I get out of the dress and throw on trackies and a T-shirt to sleep in and crawl into bed, it was one interesting night, and Monday was going to be different. That is if today wasn't a dream, and I'm not overly convinced it all happened.

So are Fang and I friends now? I mean I definitely am glad that all that is out in the open. It's nice to know it wasn't me that he had a problem with, more he's a social delinquent who dug himself into a hole. I am not ruling out just yet that he's not a proud and arrogant asshole… but maybe there is more than meets the eye.

I rolled over and could still smell Fang's aftershave, it was kind of like cinnamon. I smiled to myself as I fell asleep.

**Okay.. so... yea... Did it make sense? I personally thought that he just didn't want to embarrass himself and because he just doesn't show many emotions he ended up coming across as cold and rude... I mean... does that make sense? Let me know! Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I had different reactions to the last chapter, but no story pleases everyone right? Hope you keep enjoying the story! Please let me know what you think**

**Chapter 12**

"Max." Someone breaths against my ear, I throw my arm back, swatting whoever it is and try to get back to sleep. All of a sudden there are hands on my back and I'm falling off the bed. I'm sprawled on the floor surrounded by blankets and my pillows and I look up to see Sam sitting on my bed grinning.

"Ow!" I threw a pillow at him. "I was sleeping you asshat!"

"Asshat?" He laughs "That is one I haven't heard before. Anyway, I told you I was coming by today." I groan and hold my head slowly starting to get up, last night was a bit foggy, I could remember dancing… and doing shots? I look at my alarm clock, it was 9.30! It was Sunday damn it!

"Why are you up so early?" I ask as I throw my blankets onto my bed.

"Ahh, I did not just wake up, I am _still_ up." He winks at me as he moves to help me. I stop moving and stare at him.

"All night!"

"Hey, I don't kiss and tell," he grins at me, "anyway I came here to talk about your night, not mine." Shame that I was struggling to remember it, I was getting a few more things, I think I spent a lot of time with Dylan.

"But I want to hear about your night."

"After you talk about yours, I didn't see you after your second shot, seemed like you were having a pretty good night and then what? Dylan wasn't showing you enough attention?"

And that's when it came back, Dylan kissing me and being very forceful and my panic. I gasped at the sudden rush of anger that came over me. "Max? Max what happened?" Sam is next to me, hands on my shoulders trying to get my attention. "Max what did Dylan do to you?"

"Umm, nothing." I said lamely. As if he was going to buy that. I didn't want Sam getting all angry and think he needs to avenge my honour or some shit.

"Max" he said warningly

I sighed. "Basically we got really drunk and all of a sudden he was just… All over me, hands everywhere. About a second into it I realized I had no feelings for him whatsoever so I tried to push him off to apologize for leading him on that it wasn't going anywhere and well… He wouldn't let me go, I kept trying to get out of there and trying to get someone's attention to help me out." I stopped to take a breath and tried to remember happened, I could remember Fang, hazily, but he was there.

"DYLAN DID WHAT!" Sam thundered while I was collecting my thoughts. "I am going to KILL him! Oh god Max, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop him! This is all my fault, if I hadn't been so distracted with Drake… He didn't… you know? Did he because we will go to the cops right now…" I cut him off.

"Woah! Sam honey calm down! No look nothing like that happened okay, I don't think it would have, well I don't know I guess, but I hope it wouldn't have gotten to that point."

"Then what happened?"

"I'm trying to remember but it's a little hazy, I remember Fang ripping him off me and giving him a fairly good beating…"

"Wait, back it up. _Fang_ rescued you? Fang who you are convinced hates you? Max honey you do know what this means right?"

"That I was wrong about him? Maybe, I'm trying to remember what happened after that." I rubbed my temples. "I should stop drinking…"

"You say that after every party."

"And one day I will have my last drink."

"But that day has not yet arrived! Now try to remember for me, I need my gossip."

"My distress isn't gossip Sam."

"Right." He looked expectantly at me and I smiled.

"Well… I remember, I was shouting at him…? I think." I frowned trying to remember, and then I did, all at once, the fight, the closet, the walk home… "Oh god."

"What did you do?"

"I yelled at him." I said sheepishly. "I got angry at him for helping me out with Dylan. I said I didn't need his help."

"Max." He sighed.

"That's not all."

"There's more?" he asked incredulously.

"It gets better I swear." He looked doubtful. "I kind of, felt a bit upset after that, so I avoided everyone and just kind of had some time to myself." No need to mention the crying, Sam doesn't need to know how weak I'd been. "Anyway I had just decided to leave when I got your message and decided it was easier to tell you I'd gone home than explain through text what happened, and I didn't want to drag you away from Drake." I winked at him then and I swear he blushed! But he stayed quiet waiting for me to finish talking. "As I was leaving Fang caught up with me and he basically ended up walking me home." I finished and sat there looking at him.

After a few moments of silence Sam speaks "that's how you're leaving it? You aren't going to tell me how the walk went?"

"Look we talked over some things, I apologized for being horrible about the whole Dylan thing, he told me he's intimidated by me, thus the reason he freezes up when I'm around."

"Maybe he thinks you're some evil demon that is going to devour him?"

"I don't think he meant that sort of intimidated."

Sam grinned "So does this mean you guys will finally be friends and we no longer have to be awkward around the 2 of you?"

"I don't know about friends, but we definitely took a step forward, I certainly don't hate being around him anymore. I understand him better, but I guess we'll see what happens Monday, who knows maybe he will want nothing to do with me."

"I highly doubt that. Anyway, now that I finally know what happened I am going home to sleep." He starts to move towards the door.

"How is that fair! I want to hear about your night!" Sam grins at me.

"Well, you know I was with Drake… Let's just say that it's a night neither of us will forget anytime soon."

"Vague much!"

"Hey I know how to keep things to myself!"

"I would have but you're my best friend, I thought that counted for something."

He laughed as he walked out the door "Maybe I'll tell you when you're older." And he was gone. I would have gone after him but I was sleepy, and hungry and knew I still had work to do. I sighed and got off my bed and grabbed some clothes and went to have a shower passing Ari on my way.

"Big night?" He smirks.

"Could've been bigger." I grinned.

The shower feels amazing, I can scrub last night off me. The memories, the feelings, the smells… It makes me feel right you know? I get out of the shower and make myself a sandwich, I'd make something a little more filling, if I was allowed to use the oven, stove or microwave… I have a habit of blowing food up. My bad. I might ask Ari to make me some bacon and eggs later.

I walk back to my room and sit at my desk and stare at my half-finished History essay. I fell asleep mid-sentence Friday night, well that's interesting, must have been tired.

I open up my laptop and log into Facebook, I'm sure there are plenty of lovely statuses from last night. And sure enough:

**_Lissa Gold: LAST NIGHT SO AWESOME GREAT PARTY DYLAN MOORE!_**

**_Angel Morrison: NEVER drinking again! Awesome night with awesome people!_**

**_Brigid Gale: Okay what happened after 10pm last night?_**

**_Monique Nudge Harrison and Iggy Gardiner are in a relationship_**

WHAT! And she hadn't told me! I grab my phone to see I had 3 missed calls from Nudge and 2 from Ella as well as several messages from Angel.

_Sorry I never answered your calls I was tired, just saw the great news! Took you guys like a month to make it official! _I quickly sent to Nudge before turning my attention back to Facebook and scanning through the rest of the "morning after" statuses. Most people had a good night by the looks of things.

**OMG! I thought you died! Yes! He finally asked me :) **Nudge texted me back.

_Glad to hear it honey, okay I'm going to do some more homework before sleeping some more, see you tomorrow._

I look up to see I have an inbox from Dylan on Facebook. Oh god this was going to be fun.

**Hey Max**

_What do you want Dylan?_

Was that a bit harsh?

**I'm really sorry about last night, I drank too much and I didn't realize what was going on and I'm so sorry.**

I sighed, I can't exactly stay mad at him, it's not like he'd intended to do any of that…

_It's okay Dylan, I forgive you, just never do it again_

**I promise I'm so sorry. Still friends?**

_Still friends._

**Good :) because you're pretty cool.**

I decided to leave it there I was in no mood to make him feel better about his crappy decisions. I was about to log off when I wondered if Fang had posted anything. I went to his wall and started looking through his recent stuff. I'm not a stalker back off. The first thing on his wall was a post from Nudge from last night:

**_Monique Nudge Harrison: Don't you dare tell me you aren't going tonight! We have discussed this you will be there!_**

So he wasn't even going to come… If he hadn't I wonder what would have happened, I decide to send him a quick message thanking him again, I'm sure it'll mean more coming from me when I'm sober instead of just leaving it at drunken gratitude.

_Uhh hey Fang, just wanted to say thanks again for last night… umm sorry for being such a bitch_

Yea that pretty much summed it up. I turned to look over my history paper and finished off the paragraph I had been on when the message tone went off.

**It was nothing, it's not like I could just stand there and let it happen, what kind of person would I be then?**

He had a point.

_Still though, if you hadn't been there it's possible nobody would have even noticed and… well I don't want to think what might have happened._

I write another couple of sentences about the Russian Revolution before he replies.

**I still can't believe Dylan did that, I'm going to kick his ass if he comes anywhere near you tomorrow.**

_Woah! Hey now you are not my protector Fang, besides I forgave Dylan, he was drunk, he wasn't in control._

The reply was almost instant.

**You do know that alcohol only lowers inhibitions right? So on some level he wanted to do that to you.**

I didn't really want to think of that.

_So are you telling me that somewhere in you, you wanted to beat the shit out of Dylan._

**Yes, and I would have given him a lot more hell if I didn't have to see how you were doing.**

Well that pissed me off a bit, he didn't _have_ to make sure I was okay.

_Dylan's a nice guy okay, why did you WANT to hurt him?_

It took a while for him to respond, I only had the conclusion on my essay to go when he finally did and the response was:

**He was interested in you**

I sat there staring at my screen for a very long time. Umm what? I'm sorry Fang I don't understand. Does he mean that because he doesn't like me nobody should? But that doesn't make sense… As he said he doesn't hate me or anything. What the actual fuck? I had no response but I couldn't just leave it at that, so I decided to be non-committal.

_Oh… Well… I have to finish the History essay, I'll see you tomorrow._

And then I logged off and just sat there staring at the screen. What the hell?

**Yea, the FAX is beginning, are you excited! Maybe you should be... Maybe I'm gonna drag it out, who knows?  
Well me I guess**

**Anyway let me know what you think! I like the criticism **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm blaring in my ear. I groaned and rolled over turning it off. I wasn't looking forward to today, I didn't really know what to expect, from anyone really. After getting off Facebook last night I didn't talk to anyone so I don't even know what anyone else did at the party.

I walk into the kitchen and Gazzy is sitting at the table eating come cereal. I cook myself some toast and sit with him. Ari was moving out today and there were boxes and suitcases sitting in the hallway. We ate in silence, not acknowledging the fact that after today it would just be the 2 of us. Gazzy didn't even make a joke about the fact that I cooked something. I finish eating and look up to see Gazzy grinning.

"Oh god no! You didn't!" He grins wider as I stand up and rush to grab my bag for school.

"Wait up, I'm walking with you today!"

"Hurry up then! And promise you'll keep it in."

"I ain't making promises I can't keep."

"You're so disgusting." He just grins at me. We walk to Sam's house, me taking big gulps of air. I swear something is wrong with that kids digestion or something. I knock on Sam's door and wait until he opens the door. Looking quite contagious.

"Oh hey Max. Gasman."

"You look like hell… So I'm guessing you're not coming to school?" I say hesitantly, I hope his illness isn't airborne, I've had enough toxic air for one day.

"What are you talking about Max? Of course I am, I even made myself look especially pretty." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Want me to bring the homework back for you?"

"Not really, but I guess if you have to…"

"Feel better soon." I say as Gazzy and I start to leave. Great today is going to be hell… Sam and I haven't not been at school together since year 9, every other time we always got sick at the same time. Now I have to watch the new couple make-out in front of us with no distraction.

"Max?" Gazzy's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?"

"You didn't hear anything I just said did you?" Oh he was talking? My bad.

"Sorry Gazzy, I was thinking."

"Is that why your face looked pained?"

"Shut up. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if we were doing anything for Ari tonight after school? Dinner or something?" Oh… he wants to talk about Ari.

"Uhh, I don't think so. He is leaving at 5pm, so probably not."

"Oh."

Silence. We hadn't actually spoken about Ari leaving, not even with Ari. I mean sure he was going to be home every other weekend, and Frankston wasn't THAT far. But it was going to be very strange. Ari had always been there, always been my big brother. He stepped up when Dad passed away, taking care of the house more as Mum got a second job stacking shelves at the supermarket 4 nights a week, in addition to being a nurse at the hospital. Ari took care of us when Mum couldn't. Ari held me as I cried at Dad's funeral.

"It won't be that different will it?" Gazzy asked me quietly just before we reached the gates of the school.

"I don't know, but it doesn't change anything between us, he's still our big brother and you're still my annoying little brother." I smile at him.

"And you're my loser sister." He grins and walks away. We were going to be fine.

I get to my locker as the bell goes. I am not looking forward to History without Sam. I grab out the essay I finished on the weekend and head over to the classroom. I put the paper on Mr Freeman's desk and move to sit down at my normal seat, while I wait for the rest of the class to turn up. It feels quiet without Sam there next to me, joking about the weekend.

"Mind if I sit here?" I almost jump at the quiet voice. I turn to see Fang standing there indicating the seat next to me, normally Sam's.

"Uhh sure." He pulls out the chair and sits down. Neither of us say anything, I don't know what to say. We left our conversation yesterday at a rather tense spot. I mean what do you say to someone who you thought hated you, but turned out they really didn't and then they tell you they hate a guy just because he likes you. Yea… My life is starting to sound like a soap opera. Awesome.

The silence is starting to get awkward. I'm trying to think of appropriate small talk, that doesn't involve the party, Dylan or what we spoke about, when Fang speaks up. "So where is Sam?"

"Sick." I realized I'd left no opening for continuing the conversation and I refused to be the rude one today, see if he really does want to get to know me. "Probably got something off Drake."

"Drake?" Fang asked, looking relieved that I kept talking to him.

"Yea the guy he was with all night at Dylan's party." Fangs eyes darkened when I said Dylan's name, whoops, but that was the only change in attitude.

"I didn't know that Sam was… that way inclined." He clearly didn't want to say the word gay.

"Well it's not like he goes around telling everyone, it's not like it's the whole worlds business, I mean do we go up to people introduce ourselves and say 'Hi my name's Max, I'm straight'?" I can't help it, equal rights is something that I care a lot about, and it annoys me when ignorant people don't realize just because we accept a certain lifestyle doesn't mean you have to live it. I sometimes wonder if I would care this much if my best friend wasn't gay and I hadn't watched him come out and get bullied for almost 2 years because of it.

Fang held up his hands in a sign of surrender, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips "Hey chill, my bad. Didn't realise is all." Silence. "For the record I am straight." He says smirking at me.

"I wasn't asking." But I felt my heart rate pick up. Got myself all excited about equal rights, obviously.

"I know."

I don't know what I was expecting today, after the weekend, Fang ignoring me again? Me ignoring him? However, he wasn't ignoring me, we were actually having a normal conversation, making jokes, getting to know each other. I barely spoke to Fang and when I did we normally ended up arguing. This was… nice.

The rest of the day passed much the same as Fang was in the majority of my classes for the day, so we sat together, just talking. Not about anything terribly important but I learnt a lot about him. He was telling me stories about his old school and friends and I learnt how loyal he is, how it takes him a while to be able to trust people and to open up. He admitted it happened faster here because Iggy had pushed him so much. We didn't talk much about our families, I didn't want to bring up his parents and he seemed fine avoiding that topic.

We have a lot in common too, we like a lot of the same music, the same movies. We both agree that going for a run is the best way to clear your mind. He is actually really into soccer as well, the only reason he isn't playing is he didn't know the teams around here or any of the other players.

As we were sitting in English I did a rather dramatic outburst of sobbing when Mr Hardy asked where Sam was, I cried "HE'S GONE! GONE NEVER TO RETURN! MY SAMMY! THEY GOT HIM AND I'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!"

The class, Iggy included looked concerned for my mental wellbeing, but I saw Fang grinning. Yes you heard me, _grinning_! And the sight took my breath away that I forgot to cry.

His smile was something to be seen, it lit up his whole face, his eyes becoming warm and welcoming and gentle. He looked younger, more at ease. I wanted to be responsible for more of those smiles.

**Okay! Tell me what you think please! I love the feedback :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright it's been forever I know, I'm so sorry I don't even have an excuse! On the upside I will post the next 2 chapter because i feel so horrible!  
I just want to say a few things, firstly "fnicking awesome" your review made me so happy I was laughing the whole time I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you continue to :)**

**Bec Angels I'll be honest my editing skills suck and I do apologize, I try to but I probably still miss things.**

**Izi Hart thank-you for pointing that out I hadn't noticed! I have always had a problem with tenses and writing in them so I'll try to work on it.**

**Okay please enjoy and continue reviewing as I need all the help I can get!**

**Chapter 14**

Gazzy joined us on the walk home today, spending the whole time talking to Iggy about how different chemicals react when combined with other chemicals. Yea super interesting stuff. So I'm talking to Nudge, about the weekend. I tried to keep the conversation on her and Iggy for as long as possible, I found out he asked her to "officially" be his girlfriend as soon as she got to the party, but she was too happy to find us and tell us. Eventually, she finished telling me about her night and we were at Angel's place. So we said goodbye to Angel, Fang and Iggy, Nudge and Iggy having a rather long goodbye as the rest of us just kind of waited. I smiled at Angel and Fang as we walked away and I got a smile in return from Fang, okay definitely moving forward.

"So did anything happen between you and Dylan?" She asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively. I didn't know what to tell her, that Dylan had practically thrown himself at me? That Fang came to the rescue? No she would just freak out.

"Uhh no, he tried but I realized that I didn't actually have any feelings for him and it felt kind of wrong so I stopped it."

She seemed disappointed, yes how easy it would be for me to like Dylan, he is a great guy but… not the great guy for me.

"So what did you do then?"

"After turning him down?" I ask and she nods "I went home." That was true, no lie there, didn't have to tell her _who_ I walked home with.

"And that's it?" I nod. "So nothing happened between you and Fang?"

I falter slightly in my walking, I hope she didn't notice, but from the look in her eyes I think she did. "What do you mean?" I say in a slightly confused voice, maybe I can make her think that nothing happened. Because well… Nothing did except that we… know each other better now.

"I mean the fact that you guys have been practically tip-toeing around each other for the past month, and then today all of a sudden you guys are friends."

"Well I mean, Sam wasn't here so I had to talk to someone…"

"So you're saying Sam is the reason you and Fang didn't talk? He was holding you back?"

"Well… No."

"Then what happened?"

I tried to think of what to tell her, it wasn't like we had made declarations of love or anything. "We talked." I said simply, and that was the truth, that's all that happened.

"You talked?" I nodded. "Must have been some talk."

"It was, and all I can say is… I understand him better now."

"Uh-huh." I could see she was slightly confused, but we had just arrived at her house so we said goodbye and she walked inside glancing back at me on her way in like I was some kind of mental patient.

Gazzy and I then began the walk to our house. We didn't say anything. It was going to be weird saying goodbye to Ari. More so for Gazzy probably, as he would have a room to himself now.

We walk in the house and everything is piled in the hallway ready for Ari to pack into his friend, Mark's car. I walk into the kitchen and Ari is sitting there with mum. They aren't talking just sitting there.

"So…" I start, bringing me to their attention. "You all ready to go Ari?"

"Uhh yea, everything is packed and ready to go." He replies. Silence falls over us again. It was weird, I mean we all knew he was leaving, and it wasn't like it was a bad thing. We can't all live together forever. I just felt… weird. Everything would be different now.

"How was school?" Mum asks, breaking the tension.

"It was fine, even without Sam there."

"Oh why wasn't Sam there?"

"Sick." I reply. And again the silence falls over us. I decide to go to my room, and do something to distract myself until 5pm.

I'm half-way through nothing whatsoever when the doorbell rings. I take a deep breath and walk down the hallway to help Ari pack the car. I might not want him to go, but I'm not going to be a bitch about it. We have it all packed in and mum is trying to convince Ari that she should go with him, make sure he gets settled in. He just tells her that she can come up next week when he _is_ settled in.

"Well… I'll see you around I guess. I'm a phone call away if you need anything okay?" Ari says to me, and I smile at him.

"You have fun okay? And learn heaps." I give him a hug and step back as he goes to Gazzy and lightly punches him in the arm.

"Behave yourself yea? I don't want to hear you giving mum grief."

"Yea yea, I'll try." Is Gazzy's intelligent response.

And then mum is crying as she hugs Ari telling him to be safe and to call her when he gets there and that him and Mark should share the driving and not to take any drinks off people he doesn't know and never walk anywhere alone. He finally calmed her down and assured her that everything was going to be fine, he got in the car and he drove away. And that was it, he had moved out of the house. It was just the 3 of us now.

**Okay yea it's short, sorry but hope you like it? Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**As promised, the 2nd chapter, again I'm so sorry I didn't update, please don't hate me! I hope you like this chapter I tried to get it right...**

He had only been gone for 2 days but the house seemed so much quieter, and it wasn't like he was gone forever or whatever but… It was weird. Ari had always been there and now I have to call him or travel 3 hours to visit him. Sam was back at school now and Fang and I had fallen into companionable silence whenever together, sometimes making jokes or sarcastic remarks. I was worried when Sam came back that Fang would go back to before, and I don't know what I would have done then, sure it had only been a few days since he had stopped ignoring me but we were just so comfortable together that being awkward around him would be like being awkward around Sam or Nudge or Ella, it wouldn't be right.

However this feeling had me all confused, it was less than a week ago that I couldn't stand the guy, that I made him uncomfortable and I tried my best to avoid him. Now… I don't know, we were close. Is it weird that it happened this fast? It feels weird, sure, but does that mean it's bad? Definitely not, people believe in falling in love in a couple of days/hours (cough Nudge and Iggy cough), so why not becoming best friends?

Due to the confusion of becoming friendly with Fang and sadness about Ari leaving, I found myself walking around town Wednesday afternoon after school, I didn't really want to go home and I wanted some space to myself. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking, so it was with surprise that I found myself standing out front the cemetery.

I stood at the gates just staring inside. For the first year after my Dad's death I visited him every week, sometimes multiple times a week. After that it was whenever anything big happened, on the anniversary of his death, his birthday and my own birthday. The last time I went was last November… I was having a bit of a panic attack about what I should do after high school and why I didn't know yet. Everyone else knows, but I just sit here like a potato, unable to move forward. So it had been a long time.

I found myself walking inside, the familiar trek to his tombstone. I watched my feet as I walked deeper into the cemetery. He had been buried near the back.

He had a simple tombstone reading:

_Jebediah Noah Ride_

_Father, husband, son, friend_

_"We can't help everyone,  
But everyone can help someone"_

With a picture of him in the top right hand corner. I took a deep breath and sat down, leaning on the side of the stone. I just sat like that for a while, silently staring around at the gardens and other graves just being content to sit there.

"Hey Dad. I know it's been a while since I last visited." That's how I started, it's how I always started because no matter how much time had passed it was always too much. "A lot has changed I guess, but there is still much that is the same. I still don't know what I'm going to do next year, but I'm not panicking. There is no point at my age when I have my whole life to change my mind and try new things. That doesn't mean I'll slack off this year though, who knows inspiration may strike me just after exams are over and I may need a high score to get in. Who knows.

"Everyone is good, mum is working a second job now, she's a nurse at the hospital most of the week and then she stacks shelves at the supermarket 4 days a week. It's helping to pay the bills but it keeps her pretty busy… I think she's getting really stressed out to be honest, which isn't good. I wish I could help her out, but the few measly hours I get at McDonalds won't go far. Hopefully with Ari gone she won't spend as much.

"I guess that's kind of why I'm here, not to talk about the boring stuff, which I'm sure you already know about. But well… Ari left a couple days ago for university. It's so weird that he's gone. Not like when you were gone… obviously." That was a stupid thing to say… I was glad that nobody was around to hear me except (hopefully) my father. That was one thing I could count on at the cemetery, privacy. "It's just, quiet I guess. It's weird to think that now I have to call him to talk about something you know? I can't just walk into his room and vent about my shitty day to him, I mean I have other people to talk to if I need to vent I guess… I'm not making much sense am I? Just rambling a lot. Sorry, I just wish you were here for me to talk to for real about it all." And that's when I felt the tears at the back of my eyes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. If I start crying now I won't stop and I won't talk about everything I want to. I only ever cry with Dad. After a few minutes I had composed myself enough to continue.

"And I guess that's not all I want to talk to you about. Just little things as well you know? Like the fact that there are these new kids at school, they are Angel's twin step-brothers. Angel's dad passed away over the summer and the boys had no other family so now they are here living with Angel and her mum. Iggy is pretty cool, he's really funny and smart and has charmed Nudge completely. He also has a bit of an obsession with bombs and explosions… yeah I don't know either, but him and Gazzy get along well which is more than a little worrying.

"Then the other boy. Fang. Well his name is actually Nick, but he prefers Fang… why I am actually unsure. He basically ignored me for the first month. Actually ignored is too nice, he was downright rude and cold towards me. If he spoke to me, it was generally to insult something that I enjoyed or it was in a patronizing way. Basically I hate the guy. Well… No I don't hate him anymore… It's a recent development so I'm still kind of getting used to the concept of being friends with this guy who has seemed so proud and pretentious. I swear I didn't make this judgement straight away if you knew all the facts you'd agree with me Dad I swear.

"But over the last couple of days we've become close, really good friends actually and I am… Unsure if it's normal I guess. Is it normal to turn from hating someone to being one of their best friends in a matter of days? I can't really explain it but the thought of going back to how we were pains me, it just makes me sad and god I hope it never happens. I mean the classes I have with him are my favourites at the moment. I just really enjoy being near him." As I said that last bit I found myself blushing. Umm… what? What am I embarrassed about… I enjoy being near all my friends don't I? And who do I have to be embarrassed in front of? My grandparents buried next to Dad? Don't think so. I just sat there after that, contemplating what my blush meant, maybe it was just because I said it out loud or something. I took a deep breath and noticed how dark it was starting to get, it had to be nearing 7pm. Mum would be wondering where I was. I slowly stood up and turned to look at his gravestone "Mum'll start to worry if I'm not home soon... She doesn't like me walking around in the dark by myself. I'll come back more often, I promise." I give him a sad smile and feel the tears coming. "I miss you." I whisper as I start to turn away and the tears start to fall.

I'm not really religious, but I don't think that after we die nothing happens to us, that we cease to exist. So I felt better after talking to him, I always did, feeling like I was actually talking to him always made me feel at ease. I didn't feel as stressed or as upset as when I'd first arrived. However I was still a little confused about my reaction when talking about Fang, but I refused to dwell on it. I'm sure I just took myself a bit by surprise.

**So... what did you think? Any good? Have I become shit in my time away, because that is possible...**

**Anyway review for me so I know!**


	16. Chapter 16

"No Angel! That movie always makes me cry!" Nudge whines from the couch, with her legs across Iggy's lap. It had been 3 weeks since Dylan's party and we were all at Angel, Iggy and Fang's place "studying".

"Well then what do you want to watch?" Angel asks, putting _The Notebook_ back on the shelf.

"What about Mean Girls?" Sam suggests. Angel, Nudge and Ella all agree and look excited, while Iggy, Fang and I groan.

"Why don't we try to choose a movie we all want to watch?" I suggest.

"You are aware that is almost completely impossible right?" Iggy says, grinning at me.

"Okay well… How about Iron Man? Fighting for the guys and Max. Robert Downey Jr. for the girls and myself." Sam suggested.

"That works."

"Yea Iron Man rocks!"

So it was decided, Angel put the DVD in and we settled in to watch the movie. We were sitting in Angel's rather large living room, Ella and Angel down the front on bean bags and Sam and I on the other couch with Fang on the armchair in the middle.

"I just love this movie, Robert Downey Jr. is just perfect." Nudge practically squeals.

"Umm… Excuse me I think your perfect man is sitting right here." Iggy said pretending to look offended.

"Oh honey please, we both know that if Robert Downey Jr. was interested in me there would be no question."

"Well, same goes for me, if Robert Downey Jr. turns up declaring his love, I'd choose him in a heartbeat." Iggy said, hand over his heart looking solemn.

"Oh Iggy, I'm pretty sure he has standards." I grin at him and turn back to the screen. Everyone laughs.

"I'll have you know that I am very attractive and could catch the eye of any guy if I wanted! Right Fang!"

"Please don't bring me into this." Fang mumbles from the armchair with a small smile on his face.

"Speaking for my gender that is also into my gender… You may have to work a bit harder to catch our eye, sorry Iggy." Sam says grinning.

"What is it, pick on Iggy day?"

"Yes." We all chorus and turn back to the film.

After Iron Man we watched Iron Man 2, and then Captain America and then Thor. By this stage it was just before 7pm and we had exhausted our chips and chocolate and were craving real food.

"Alright who wants pizza?" Iggy asks disentangling himself from Nudge while he tries to get off the couch.

"Yes!"

"Me!"

"No anchovies please"

"Can we get some with pineapple?"

"Okay, okay!" Iggy puts his hands up to stop the onslaught of people talking at him. "How about I get…" he quickly counts us all, "5 large pizzas? I'll see if we can get some half and half's and I'll just get a bit of everything yea?"

"Cool"

"Thanks Iggy."

He walks out of the room to call the pizza place while we all stand and move around for the first time since 10 that morning.

"Ugh! I'm so stiff!" Ella complains.

"Maybe we should have done more than just sit around." Angel grumbles stretching her arms above her head.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired." I yawn, stretching my arms above my head.

"How is that possible? You literally did nothing." Fang says looking at me incredulously.

"Do you know how exhausting it is to do nothing? It literally takes up my entire day and all I wanna do is sleep."

"You're pathetic." He laughs standing up and pushing me slightly as he heads towards the kitchen and in my lethargic state I may have… fallen. Hard. And… I may have taken Fang down with me. Whoops.

So that's how we all were when Iggy came back. Everyone laughing with me lying on top of Fang.

"Would you 2 just get a room already? Jeez." He says moving back towards the couch with a smirk on his face. I stop laughing, but work to keep the smile on my face. My heart rate picks up. Oh god, I hope I'm not blushing.

"Yea I can practically feel the sexual tension." Sam joins in.

I disentangle myself from Fang and stand up, "Oh you're just jealous it's not you Sam."

He grins. Good, we are joking, nobody noticed I had a minor freak out. Why? Well I don't know. I just don't enjoy people assuming I have feelings for someone, especially someone who is my best friend. Yes that's it.

"Anyway I'm going to go pick up the pizza, anyone wanna walk with me?" Iggy asks.

"Absolutely." Nudge stands up and kisses him.

"Yea I'll go." Ella says standing up.

"Yea me too." Fang says and smiles slightly. And there was a tightening feeling in my chest. Hey what now? Heart attack maybe?

The group leaves and Angel decides to go have a shower before they come back so it's just me and Sam sitting in the lounge room. We sit there in silence for a while, I'm just thinking. Why did Fang decide to go after Ella said she was going? Maybe he likes her? That's fine. Great really, they are 2 of my best friends, I'm happy for them. Right? So… why does my stomach hurt? And I feel like eating a heap of ice-cream?

"So, what was that about?" Sam sits next to me and asks, pulling me out of my reverie.

"What was what about?" I ask confused.

"That whole thing with Fang? I know you Max. As soon as Iggy brought attention to you 2 being more than friends your face said it all. You looked slightly panicked… and hopeful. And right now… you look worried. And almost guilty."

"There is nothing to tell Sam." I hate how well he knows me sometimes.

"Max, if you like Fang there is nothing wrong with that."

"I know that. But I don't like him." I don't, I'm obviously just worried he might hurt Ella… right? "At the moment I'm probably just you know, hoping that he doesn't hurt Ella." There we go, plant the seed about Ella.

"Ella? Fang and Ella? Are you serious Max? What the hell makes you think that they are even interested in each other?"

"Well I mean… A girl just knows." Well done Max that is so smooth. He is totally going to believe that. I internally sigh. "I don't like him Sam, okay?"

"Sure Maxie. You can lie to me, but you can't lie to yourself." He gets up and moves to the kitchen as we hear everyone coming back inside with the pizza.

We were back at school for the last week before the Easter break. And I couldn't stop thinking about what Sam said… I really hate him sometimes you know? I spent the rest of that night contemplating if I did have feelings for Fang… and what it would mean if he had feelings for me. But then I also watched how he was with Ella and… okay Sam was right there is nothing there, good god I'm going to become one of those weirdly obsessive girls aren't I? I think I should just crawl into a hole.

"Hello Max? Earth to Max." A hand waves in front of my face bringing me back to reality.

"What?" I say shaking my head slightly as I remember I'm sitting at our lunch table with everyone and totally zoned out. I look next to me and see Ella putting her hand down and looking at me worriedly.

"You okay? You seemed really out of it." I look up and see everyone looking at me.

"Yea of course, I was just thinking."

"Ahh, that explains the pained look on your face." Sam jokes across from me and I stick my tongue out at him.

"What were you thinking about that you were so absorbed with?" Ella asks still looking at me. I quickly try to think of something they won't question too much.

"Uhh, just umm Ari. And how mum's taking the move and everything."

"Oh okay." She smiles at me and then the mention of Ari and the fact that he is at uni has sent everyone talking about next year and what we all want to do. Something I still haven't worked out.

"I really like the idea of maybe events management or something, planning parties would be so much fun!" Nudge gushes.

"Monash has a really good paramedics course that I've been looking into." Fang says. Oh he wants to save people, that's sweet, he'd be good at it too.

"I think I might travel for a while." Angel interjects, "I haven't really decided what I want to do but I know I want to see the world." Well at least I'm not the only one who doesn't really know.

"Ehh maybe modelling or something." Sam smirks.

"Cause you're good looking enough for that?" I give him a look.

"Of course Maxie." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"I think I want to eventually own my own restaurant." Iggy says. He's a fantastic cook. "But I would have to start off with an apprenticeship so it may take a while to get that far."

"Well… you all know what I wanna do."

"Yep, you're going to cure the world Ella!" Iggy says dramatically and Nudge giggles next to him.

"Oh shut up." She grins. "Max, how about you? Decided yet?"

"Oh uh… I dunno. Personal trainer maybe." I shrugged. "I honestly haven't thought about it much." Liar. I'd rather lie than have them know how much I'm freaking out.

"You'll figure it out eventually." Nudge smiles at me. I smile back and start eating my apple so I don't have to talk anymore.

What do I want to do…

**Okay I tried to have a chapter that didn't just span one day... I don't really know how this one went so please keep reviewing, I haven't been this self-conscious in a while...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay had some free time, so I wrote this, but don't get too attached to me updating frequently, remember that month of nothing? Yea I may still be trying to make up for it... Anyway umm I hope you like this? Please keep the reviews coming, seriously it makes me smile even just the "I really enjoy this keep updating" it makes me feel like I'm not shit :)**

Ahh holidays. Nothing quite like 2 weeks of nothing and then 2 days of doing all the homework you should have spread out over 2 weeks. It's the first Monday of the holidays and I'm lying in bed at 2pm with a bowl of fresh baked cookies (love you mum) with my laptop open watching Supernatural. These holidays are going to be so unbelievably productive I can't even _begin_ to explain.

I'm halfway through season 4 when my phone starts ringing, it's Nudge.

"Hey Nudge, what's up?"

"You know, enjoying my holidays, I'm sure I can guess what you're doing."

"Sure you can Nudge." I shove another cookie into my mouth.

"You're watching Supernatural." I don't answer. "What are you up to? Season 3?"

I swallow. "Season 4 actually."

"Man you marathon like nobody else."

"Well I only plan on leaving my bed for food, bathroom breaks and the 3 shifts I have these holidays."

"Well I can think of another reason…"

"Oh yea? What's that? Study date? Please Nudge, I don't study on holidays you know that."

"Pfft studying? I do not study you twit. You know how I wasn't going to do anything for my 18th?"

"Yea… You telling me Sam FINALLY convinced you?"

"He… may have."

"SO WE ARE PARTYING IT UP!" I scream into the phone.

"Okay chill Max. You sound like someone who doesn't go anywhere."

"Umm... I don't go anywhere."

"Okay well we were thinking this Saturday? As my birthday is on the Thursday?"

"Sounds perfect, am I still coming over for movies and junk food on Thursday?"

"If you don't, I'll cry."

I laugh "Okay Nudge, I would never make you cry. I'll bring Sam with me."

"Perfect. Ella, Angel and the boys will be over too."

"Awesome."

"Okay I'll let you get back to your boys. We'll talk on Thursday."

"Okay bye, enjoy… whatever it is you do." She laughs as I hang up the phone and turn back to Supernatural.

_And the boys_. That sentence shouldn't have invoked this feeling in me. A nervous feeling. My heart sped up and started to hurt a little. Why? Because I knew it meant Fang would be there. Goddammit! Why does he bring out this reaction in me?

I hate this, why can't we just not have feelings? I shove 2 more cookies in my mouth and sigh as I watch Castiel and Dean very obviously fall in love with each other.

_"So here's another day, I'll spend away from you"_ I groan and roll over. _"Another night I'm on another broken avenue."_ Even Marianas Trench can't get me out of bed. I let the whole song play before turning off my alarm and just lie there. It's Thursday. I should probably call Nudge. But I really don't want to move. Ugh I am so not a morning person, how do I do this every day throughout the school term? I roll over and grab my phone and dial Nudge's number.

"AHHHHHH!" Oh god it is too early for this! "OMG MAX! MAX!"

"Yes Nudge, I know honey. Happy birthday!"

"I'M 18! I CAN DRINK AND DRIVE NOT AT THE SAME TIME BUT I CAN! I'M SO EXCITED ARE YOU EXCITED!"

"Yes honey, totally excited." I try to stifle a yawn.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Umm… Maybe?"

"Well at least your first action was calling me, I've trained you well."

"Yes dear, I'll be around soon."

"OKAY! I CAN'T WAIT!"

"Bye." I hang up and stretch as I begin to get out of bed. It's not like today will be full on, just movies and junk food with the gang, I just have barely moved all week and my limbs are protesting. I text Sam on my way over to my closet to pick out my clothes.

_You up? I'll be over in like 20._

I find some dark jeans and a black "Tonight Alive" T-shirt and turn for the bathroom as my phone alerts me to a message.

**BITCH! Woke me up. Okay I'll be ready by then.**

I smile as I go shower.

Just over 20 minutes later I go and knock on Sam's door… And he answers in boxers, a singlet and with bed hair.

"So, ready to go I see? You should wear this look more often."

"Shut up."

"Someone's cranky."

"I swear to god, I will hurt you!" I just grin at him.

"5 more minutes?"

"Maybe more…"

"Well can I at least come in?"

He moves out of the way and gestures for me to walk in. I shake my head at him and smile to myself as I walk past him.

"I'll be back shortly." He walks past me up the stairs to his room and bathroom, as I move through the hallway to the kitchen at the other end.

"Morning Max."

I turn to see Sam's sister, Amelia, standing behind the counter.

"Hey Amelia, I didn't know you were home." I sit on the stool in front of her.

"Yea I've got one more semester left but I thought I'd come home for the week of holidays." Amelia is studying to become a lawyer. "Is Ari home?"

"Nah, he didn't think coming back for a week would be worth it."

"That's fair enough, I wouldn't have if I wasn't worried I would be away for the next few months."

At that we hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"And that sounds like Sam, you guys have fun."

"Thanks Amelia, good to see you." I smile as I get up and walk towards the front door as Sam reaches the bottom of the stairs. "Ready to go?" I ask looking him up and down. He is in jeans and a red flannel shirt open over a plain white T-shirt.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"To Nudge's!" I announce as we walk outside.

"You are way too chipper for this time in the morning."

"Chipper? Who the hell uses chipper?"

"I do, shut up." He shoves me playfully as we walk down the path.

"Man you're so gay." I stick my tongue out him.

"I AM! WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME?"

"Oh shut up you idiot."

"Oh you love me. Anyway how has the Supernatural marathon been going?"

And that's all it took for me to go on a rant about Supernatural that took us all the way to Nudge's doorway and probably would've continued if Sam hadn't put a hand over my mouth as he knocks and says, "I swear you could give Nudge a run for her money." I am slightly insulted. I don't talk as much as Nudge. Do I?

The door opens to a squealing Nudge.

"OMG! GUYS IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"I know Nudge! Honey happy birthday!" I hug her.

"Yea sweetie happy 18th, welcome to the life of the legal alcoholics." She giggles at him.

"And here is what I got you." I hand her an envelope.

"Wow you really went all out Max." She says sarcastically while smiling and gesturing for us to follow her inside. Everyone else was already sitting in the lounge room, Iggy on one of the couches with a space clearly free for Nudge, Ella and Angel spread out on the futon which had been folded out, the armchair was free and Fang was on the other couch.

"Max! Sam!"

"Bout time guys!"

"Shut up." Sam says walking over to the armchair.

"Yea this one," I point at Sam, "was still half asleep when I went to get him." I noticed the only vacant spot was next to Fang. I suddenly became hyper-aware of everything. How my hands were hanging, if my ponytail was making my ears stick out, should I have put a little bit of make-up on, are my clothes too casual, am I breathing too loudly. I hate myself for becoming this sort of person. Ugh. I make my way over and smile at him and he kind of nods at me and smirks a little.

"OMG Max!" I jump as Nudge squeals. "This is so awesome!" she's waving my gift around, the $100 Myer gift card.

"I'm glad you like it, I smile at her."

"We had just started Pirates of the Caribbean." Angel says from the futon, wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Ready to perve on Johnny Depp?"

"Oh you know it." I reply winking at her. What? Everyone has the hots for Johnny Depp don't they?

They start the movie back up and everyone is so engrossed in the movie I didn't even notice Fang shift closer to me.

"So, Johnny Depp's your type of guy?" he whispers to me and my heart rate picks up. I swear it's loud enough everyone can hear it.

"Johnny Depp is everyone's type." I reply smirking at him.

"So dressing as a pirate works?"

"No, being Johnny Depp works." I wink at him and turn back to the screen. I _winked _at him! Who have I become?

We watched all 3 movies before once again ordering pizza, and getting the cake out.

"So how's your birthday been Nudge?" Ella asks as we put our plates away.

"Couldn't have asked for a better way to spend it." Nudge smiles at us all.

"How about the party on Saturday?" Sam asks.

"I'm sure the party is going to be awesome Sam." Nudge smiles at him. "Almost all the year 12s are coming." We make our way back to the lounge room.

"Good, because I haven't been to a good party in a long time."

We all take our seats and Nudge goes and puts Mean Girls on, her birthday, her rules.

"Dylan's wasn't that long ago." Angel says. I feel myself tense up and Fang glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yea, but I mean Dylan's wasn't _that_ great." Fang says.

"I beg to differ." Iggy says, leaning down and kissing Nudge.

"Ugh guys get a room!" Ella giggles throwing a pillow at them.

"Hmm… What a good idea." Iggy wiggles his eyebrows at Nudge who grins like an idiot back up at him.

"Oh but Iggy, I'm 18 now, it wouldn't be right." She winks at him. Ugh those 2, I swear to god.

"Okay guys we get it, put the damn movie on."

"Oh Max must be annoyed, actually wanting to watch Mean Girls." Sam laughs.

"Nah she just wants it to go quiet, so she and Fang can whisper to each other again." Angel smiles seductively at me. I have a momentary heart attack but smile and laugh at her, hoping to god I'm not blushing.

"Oh come on Angel, Fang and I are just friends, more like brother and sister. Us being together would be weird, like… Me and Sam."

"Yea but you're so not my type." Sam replies not missing a beat and we all laugh and then start the movie. I didn't miss Fang stiffen slightly, or his hand clench in his lap, or the way his jaw set like he was angry at something. Well shit, maybe I said something wrong…

**How was that? Any good? Yes? No? Have I become corny and shit? Please review for me! cause you love me?**


	18. Chapter 18

I know, accidentally posted Chapter 1 again... fixed it! My bad guys haha... umm... anyway, chapter 17 is actually up this time, I swear!


	19. Chapter 19

**I had someone ask where this is set due to the drinking age. It's in Australia (where I live). The town is fictional (at least I think it is? When I searched for it I couldn't find it haha). One of the main reasons I decided to set it in Aus is that it is my first fanfiction and I thought it would be far easier writing about a country I am familiar with, maybe next time I can branch out but yea that's why haha. Anyway I am quite happy with this next chapter and I hope you all are as well, let me know what you think please I really love the reviews and it helps me know what you guys like :).**

"Got enough food Nudge?" Angel says from the kitchen counter surrounded by chips and chocolates and lollies and boxes of frozen sausage rolls and party pies. It's Saturday afternoon and Ella, Angel and myself were over at Nudge's place helping her to get set up for tonight.

"I think so. Do you think I need more?" Nudge stands there wringing her hands looking all panicky.

"Nudge, honey it's fine you have everything ready." Ella puts a soothing hand on Nudge's shoulder.

"Yea tonight is going to be awesome, Nudge." I say as I put our alcohol in to one of the esky's full of ice.

"Yea?"

"Yes Nudge!" We chorus.

The doorbell rings. "That'll be Iggy with his sound system." Nudge goes to get the door.

"So how many people are coming tonight?" Ella asks as we start splitting all the different lollies and everything into different bowls.

"I dunno, about 60 I think. All of year 12 I'm pretty sure." I reply as I shove a cookie into my mouth.

"Gonna be a big party." Angel says grabbing the plate of cookies out from under me and giving me a look. "And stop eating all the food Max."

"Does she ever stop eating?" Fang's standing in the doorway smirking at us. The others all laugh as I scowl at him and grab another cookie. Fang's wearing clothes very similar to the first time I saw him, tight-fitting, black, V-neck shirt with black jeans and converse. Okay yea he looked pretty hot I can admit that, if you can admit when your female friends are attractive, why not the male friends?

"She doesn't even stop to talk." Iggy says coming in through the hallway behind Fang carrying speakers.

"Oh haha guys, I don't eat that much." I roll my eyes and shake my head as I move to help Iggy carry his stereo in.

"Oh no Max, you really do, I've known you since you were 3." Sam says as I try to move around him. So I eat a lot, big deal right? I like my food. I walk outside to Sam's white Toyota ute and grab the stereo. I really hope I don't drop it, I'm super clumsy and Iggy would kill me.

"Alright guys where do you want this?" I say as I come back in slowly being very careful of where I put my feet.

"Oh just over here," Iggy leads me over to a table just near the door to the outside patio.

"What I don't get Max," Sam starts as I move back into the kitchen "Is how you eat like a trucker but still have that body?"

"What?" I ask, taken aback.

"Yea Max, wish I had your figure and could eat like you do." Ella says walking around me. Well now I'm self-conscious.

"It's not like I don't exercise guys… I don't just eat and do nothing."

"Yea but that's mostly what you do." Sam says smirking at me.

"Okay whatever. Nudge we should probably go get ready yea?" Yep… asking for the torture from the girls to get away from this conversation, say what you will, I want to get away from topics regarding my body.

"Oh my god! You're right it's almost 5! You guys can keep organizing down here yea?"

"Sure thing." Iggy says, drawing Nudge in for a kiss before letting her lead the way up to her room. I follow the other girls out of the room, not before glancing at Fang on my way past, he was eyeing me with a small smile on his face. He only noticed me looking as I left the room, just long enough for me to see he sticks his tongue out at me. Immature much? I grin back at him. After Nudge's he had seemed a little off, but it only lasted about 2 hours and we were right back to normal. I don't know what it was I had said but he got over it fairly quickly thank goodness, I don't think I could handle not talking to Fang, he's become a large part of my life in the past month.

Well time to get ready for this party, I take a deep breath as I push the door open into her room.

It's now just after 9, party is in full swing, I've had… maybe 6 Canadian Clubs. Okay I'm slightly drunk, so what? It's a party, it's what people do right?

Luckily Nudge was too concerned with how she would look to bother much about me, so I got to wear my green skinny jeans, white singlet with a black blazer and my white converse. Converse are far more comfortable than heels okay, and I love Nudge, but not enough that I would willingly wear heels for her, or a dress.

I was sitting outside with a group of people who were all talking and I just kind of smiled and laughed and occasionally added a witty comment. Sam was off somewhere with Drake, yes they're still a thing, it's really quite adorable, I very much approve. Angel and Ella were dancing, Iggy and Nudge were talking to various people, as Nudge was the host and Iggy refused to leave her side. And Fang… was around, he had made friends with some guys on the school football team and I'm assuming he was with them.

"WHO'S UP FOR SHOTS?" The scream brings me out of my thoughts and I look up to see some kid from Math, I think his name is Tyler? I dunno, anyway I look up and see him standing at a table with close to 20 shot glasses all filled with something. Probably vodka, or tequila. But who really cares I guess.

People start flocking to the table, all wanting one, or two. What can I say, we're teenagers and we love our free alcohol.

"Hey Ride!" I hear someone call to me, I look up and it's Tyler again. "You want one?" he nods at 2 shot glasses in his hand. I think about it. Do I? Well it's not like I'm drunk right now, and I do quite like shots.

"Sure, why not." I walk over to him and take it out of his hand. Yep still walking straight, take that alcohol!

"Alright everyone on the count of 3! 1! 2! 3!" Everyone downs their shot and some even go back for seconds, me included.

"Nice job Ride!"

"Who's up for another?"

"Nah guys I'm good." I grin as I start to walk away. Man shots go straight to my head, rather fast. I go and take a seat and just try to settle myself. That doesn't last long when all of a sudden Angel and Ella are at my side.

"You have to come dance Max." Not in this state I'm not.

"Yea please Max!" They're both looking at me pleadingly, Angel is starting to put on the bambi eyes. Ugh I hate that look.

"Okay," I cave, "okay, 1 song!"

4 songs later and I'm still on the dance floor. It's a lot of fun, I'm not feeling woosy or sick, I feel fantastic! We look like complete idiots just doing random moves, my favourite is just doing random 60's and 70's moves. It's fun okay don't judge.

"Okay guys, you got me dancing, time for Max to sit!" I proclaim after the end of Ke$ha's _Die Young_.

"Aww Max!"

"Just for a bit, come on, I can't dance like you guys, let me sit." We make our way over to some chairs and practically fall into them, which of course sets us off giggling.

"So girlies." Angel wiggles her eyebrows at us. "Any boys catching your eye on this fine night?" I just start laughing again, while Ella blushes. "Ooo Ella! So someone has caught your eye? Come on who is it?"

"It's nobody. Nobody's caught my eye." She goes even redder.

"Oh come on Ells," I say nudging her. "We won't make fun. Much." God I'm hilarious aren't I?

"You're already making fun Max." Ella whines a little but there's a goofy grin on her face.

"Come on Ella, how can I be your wingman if I don't know who to chat you up to?"

"Okay well… Okay Max don't get mad." Mad why would I get mad? Oh is she about to tell me she has feelings for Fang? Maybe she thinks we're closer than we are, we're just friends for crying out loud! And I mean he might have feelings for her, maybe they would be good for each other but I don't know, it'd be so weird if they dated wouldn't it?

"I kind of have my eye on Dylan." Dylan?

"Why would that make me mad?" Seriously, what does Dylan have to do with me?

"Well… you hooked up with him not too long ago, and I wasn't sure if maybe there were, feelings there or something." She looked at me sheepishly. Oh right, man I had kind of forgotten that, it was ages ago, feels like ages ago.

"Oh, right. Well no totally fine, nothing between Dylan and me at all, just friends now."

"Really?" That goofy grin is back.

"Really, now why don't you go ask him to dance or something?"

"Maybe I will." Ella gets up to move and Angel gets up straight after her.

"Hey! You aren't going anywhere without me missy!" and follows her into the crowd. I grin to myself as they leave, and then my thoughts from earlier come back to me.

Okay Max, get a grip. What is with all this Fang stuff lately? You feel weird when he's around, the possibility of a friend having feelings for him is weird to me? Must be overprotective mothering side. I mean I was worried about Nudge and Iggy… Briefly.

I love it when I become rational. I look around trying to find someone to go talk to so I don't look like a loser and I hear it. Giggling followed by, "_Fang! _You're so funny!" Oh god… I look up. Fang is over in the doorway of Nudge's kitchen, with Lissa. He's smiling down at her, beer in hand, looking very much as drunk as I feel. Oh not Lissa Fang! Good lord do you not know that she will just sleep with you and that's it. I sit there and watch in silent horror as she moves in closer to him, one of her hands playing with her hair the other stroking his arm as she mutters something that I am so very glad I cannot hear. I see him cock an eyebrow and she moves her hand up to his face and moves in and. Oh yep they're kissing. That's… yep, kissing. Major lip-locking. Okay… well I'm definitely going to be sick now. I get up and make a point to go through the kitchen door, straight through the middle of them, pushing them apart and hear Lissa's voice from behind "Oh my god Max! Do you mind!"

I turn back to her and smirk saying "Not at all." And as I turn to keep walking I catch Fang's eye and he looks both amused and… frustrated maybe? I don't know I can't fucking read minds now can I. Hmm… Maybe he only wants to hook-up with Lissa as well, I mean there isn't anything wrong it's that's what they're both after and nobody is being led on. For some reason that makes me feel worse, why Lissa? So many other nice girls! I mean Brigid is nice… sometimes. Whatever he can hook up with whoever he wants. I grab a drink out of the fridge and continue moving into the living room and see Sam sitting there talking with Drake.

"Hey guys." I smile at them, "having fun?"

"Yeah, it's a really great party." Drake replies smiling.

"I'm _always_ having fun." Sam winks at me.

"You're ridiculous you know that?" I smile at him and take another swig of my drink.

"Of course, you wouldn't love me any other way."

"That is very much true." Drake leans in and kisses Sam.

"Oh get a room guys." I laugh.

"Oh you're just jealous Maxie." Sam replies as I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh absolutely Sam, I just don't know what I'm doing with myself, no boyfriend, no love interest, all I do is drink and watch supernatural. Whatever will become of me?" I say dramatically.

"You know what?" Drake says. "That sounds pretty fucking good."

"Oh hey now!" Sam protests.

"Oh I'm teasing you adorable moron." He kisses him again.

"SHOTS!" The call comes from outside.

"Want any shots guys?" Drake asks.

"Nah, I think I'll just stick to this last one." I lift up my can and shake it slightly.

"I'm good, you go have fun." Drake grins at us before getting off the couch and moving outside. I put my legs up on the couch and rest my head on Sam's shoulder.

"So, you're having a fun night?" He asks, absent-mindedly stroking my hair.

"Yea, I danced, did shots, haven't had someone try to stick their tongue down my throat, in my books it is a very good party. You?"

"Good people, good drinks, good music, believe me I am having heaps of fun."

"There you guys are!" Angel runs in. "You have to come dance, we've made it so the next song is going to be _We Are Young_ and I know you guys love it!" I look at Sam and he looks at me. We jump off the couch together and make our way out to the dancefloor where Ella, Nudge, Iggy and Fang are all already moving to the beat waiting for the current song to end.

"Ah you found them!" Nudge practically yells, she is obviously very drunk, drunker than me.

"As if we would miss this!" Sam pulls us all in, "it's like our anthem!" We all grin at him and it starts. And that's how we spend the rest of the night, together on the dancefloor singing and dancing, just the 7 of us while everyone else starts to leave. And it is the happiest I've been in a long time.

**So did you guys like this one? I mean I did... Anyway review and let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I was a little unsure where to go with this chapter but I'm happy with where it ended up, and I hope you guys are as well! Please let me know what you think and if you have suggestions, I do take them on board, I mean it's one thing for me to like my writing but if you like it then you have no idea how happy I am!**

"Ugh" The groan wakes me up, that and the splitting headache that comes almost a split second later. How much did I drink? I hear people moving and multiple groans around the room. I roll over and crack open my eyes and see we are in Nudge's living room.

"Hey guys?" I hear Iggy ask, there are a few murmurs around the room. "Please tell me someone knows where my pants are, cause I'm not sleeping next to Nudge so there is no other reason why I shouldn't be wearing them."

"Ugh gross Iggy!"

"Where the fuck are his pants?"

"Oh my god what is wrong with you."

And then we hear a deep laughter from the other end of the room "You don't remember? The last group left and you put _Hot in Herre _on and… well… I guess you know what happened." At least Fang knew what happened. We all dissolved into laughter and then groans from the noise.

"I have _never_ had a hangover this bad." I complain and roll over.

"I find that hard to believe with how much you drink." Sam jokes.

"Oh shut up." I hit him with my pillow.

"Well I was going to make pancakes-" Nudge starts

"Oh pancakes!"

"I love pancakes."

"You know pancakes would probably make me feel better."

"Sure it would Max, seriously maybe you should re-evaluate how much time you spend eating." Fang laughs.

"Fuck you." And I flip him off causing the others to laugh again.

"Well… I was thinking I wouldn't bother anymore as we're all a bit wrecked." Nudge continues from the couch.

"No!" Ella sounds distraught from next to me.

"You can't promise us pancakes and take them away!" Ella chimes in next.

"I can make the pancakes." Iggy volunteers, sitting up.

"Sure that's a good idea Iggy?" Sam questions but not really sounding overly concerned.

"Absolutely, I don't get hangovers, just a shocking memory. It's why I keep Fang around, he always know how much of an idiot I was."

"You're always an idiot Ig." Came Ella's reply.

"Oh harsh, maybe I won't make the pancakes." There was an uproar of apologies and pleading at that. "Okay, okay! Just look away while I put my pants back on."

"I can't believe you took them off." Nudge giggles.

"What can I say? I'm an entertainer." Which earns another round of laughter from us.

I bury myself deeper under my blankets as everyone else starts to sit up and stretch.

"You can't eat like that Max, it's hard to chew and swallow lying down." Ella stifles a laugh.

"Oh shut up Ella, I can get up when the food is actually ready."

"And then go straight back to sleep?"

"Of course."

10 minutes later we were all sitting in the lounge room with plates full of pancakes and discussing last night.

"Well I know that Ella had a great night." Angel winks at Ella and she blushes furiously.

"Oh really Ella?" I say around a mouthful of food.

"Oh god Max you can swallow you know." Nudge swats my arm playfully.

"Oh, she knows." Iggy says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh gross!"

"Did you have to go there?"

"Keep your mind out of the gutter Iggy!"

I swallow my mouthful of pancakes and turn back to Ella "So did you end up hooking up with Dylan?" I ask trying to sound coy, I don't think it really worked, coy isn't really my style.

"Oh you bet she did!" Angel speaks before Ella has a chance. "She only disappeared for like 20 minutes at one point."

"Ooo Ella! Getting some." Nudge winks at her.

"Oh shut up," Ella has gone bright red. "We only kissed… A lot." She grins, obviously very pleased with herself but also embarrassed that we all know.

"Oh and she wasn't the only one was she Fang?" Sam turns the attention onto Fang.

"Yea," I join in. "Weren't you with Lissa like the whole night?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Fang says, stony-faced.

"So basically that means that he was with her and if we heard what they did we would be scarred and appalled the rest of our lives." Iggy says smirking and putting more pancakes in his mouth.

"Oh god Fang I didn't take you for that kind of guy!" Nudge exclaims with fake shock.

"Okay seriously guys." Fang is starting to look slightly annoyed.

"Either you tell us, or we assume the worst, and the worst could be very very bad." Sam said looking rather… diabolical, I love it when he's like this to other people, not me, but other people it's great to watch.

Fang sighs, "Fine. If you must know, all we did was make out." Iggy and Sam scoff at that. "No seriously that's it, she started to feel sick, and went to vomit… and that isn't overly attractive."

"Oh dude, that sucks."

"Okay eww!"

"I knew Lissa couldn't hold her alcohol." I felt… relieved they hadn't done more than kiss, I mean what if she gave him something you know? I mean Lissa… Has had many partners and I don't know if she's really uhh... clean you know?

"Ah well, she was a shit kisser anyway." And he goes back to eating his pancakes.

"Ahh yes, that is a deal breaker." Were Iggy's words of wisdom.

"So… I'm a good kisser?" Nudge questions.

"The best." And on queue they kiss, Iggy with a mouthful of pancake.

"Aww you two are so cute!" Ella gushes.

"Nah, makes me sick." I say as I finish off my pancakes.

"Just cause you're not a romantic." Angel says.

"I could be romantic if I had someone to be romantic with."

"Well it's settled, we have to find someone for you to be romantic with." Nudge said decidedly.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say incredulously.

"Well, I wanna see if you can be romantic, so I'll find you a boy –"

"-Or girl." Sam interjects.

"Right or girl," Nudge continues. "And then we'll know once and for all."

"You're mad." I look at them all, and they all seem to be in agreement. "Fang," I turn to him pleadingly. "Come on, you gotta help me here, they're insane. I can be romantic."

"I don't know," my heart plummets. "I think it would be funny to see you try to be romantic. Emphasis on the word try." He smirks at me.

"Ugh whatever, who needs friends like you anyway." I start to stand and move towards the kitchen.

"Oh come on Maxie, you know you love us." Sam says grinning at me.

"Lord knows why."

And that's how we spent the whole day, just sitting around laughing about the night before and talking about Iggy and Fang's 18th which was in 2 weeks and if it should be themed. Iggy was all for the theme being an ABC party (anything but clothes) but well… I wasn't too keen on that idea, nor was anyone else. And Fang just didn't like the idea of themes, how boring. I then returned to my very exciting holidays… Yep Supernatural, I was up to season 7 now, It's just so good, and when I finish… I don't know, I guess I'll re-watch Doctor Who or something. I mean I could do homework… But who does homework?

I should have done homework! It's the last Saturday of the holidays and I still have a history essay to write and a bio report to finish. I'm sitting at my desk staring at my history books. I don't want to do this. I'm not in the mood. I just want to eat cookies and not move, which is basically what I did all holidays. I sigh as I pick up my pen and start to write the introduction when my phone goes off, I practically jump on it. Yea, I really don't want to do my homework. It's from Fang:

**Hey, what you doing?**

_Trying to do this damn history essay!_

**Still? I thought you were doing that on Wednesday.**

_I got distracted_ Yea… By playing Grand Theft Auto with Iggy. _Help me please!_

**Haha! Distracted is a good word for your whole life. Want me to come over and give you a hand?**

_Please?_

**I'll be there in 10.**

Oh… Fang's coming. I should probably put some pants on. I mean how weird would it be to be around Fang without pants on? I felt my cheeks go hotter at the thought. Yea, embarrassing obviously. I rifled through my drawers and found some trackies that would do. I ran a brush through my hair so it didn't look like a birds nest and waited around for him to arrive.

I was staring at my essay and trying to figure out if the teacher would notice if I copied a heap of info off the internet but re-worded it when there was a knock on the door. Fang! Finally! This essay is going to be the death of me.

"Hey," I say as I open the door taking in his appearance. Black, as usual. I feel a little out of breath, probably didn't need to run to the door. "Thank god you're here," I pull him with me towards my room. His hand is warm. "I need seriously help."

"That much is obvious." He replies and I smack him. We've reached my room and I let go of him and head straight over to my desk.

"Okay, so I've got an introduction but I'm struggling to get a clear idea on what I want to focus on you know." I turn to face him and he's standing in my doorway still, looking around my room, taking it all in. "Yes you're in my room. No it isn't pink. Get over it." I look pointedly at him and he slowly makes his way over and pulls up a chair next to me.

"Sorry, just haven't been in your room before."

"Yes well there is a first time for everything, okay so," I turn back to my essay. "Any thoughts?" I tried to ignore how close behind me he was as he leaned over my shoulder and looked at my notes.

"Well your first point is good, but expand on it a bit, you know mention more about the social climate of the time." And it went on like that for about half an hour, he talked me through how to write my essay and make the best points I could, I was outlining my last point when he grabbed the photo next to me, the one of me and my dad. My defences go up.

"This your dad?" He asks.

"Yea," I grab the photo off him and put it back down. "We visited the Melbourne Zoo when I was younger."

"Oh." Was all he said and I went back to writing some things down. "I've never been to a zoo." He continues, I stop writing.

"Seriously?" I turn to him. "Never been to a zoo?" He nods. "How is that even possible? Doesn't every school go on an excursion to the zoo at one point or another?"

He shrugs. "I was sick the day they were going and we never really got around to going, mum wasn't really a big fan of family outings." He's still looking at the photo.

"Yea I know what you mean, mum hasn't really taken us anywhere as a family since the zoo."

"Why not?" He asks. Why all the questions, he came here to help me with my homework.

"I don't know," I shrug trying to make it not sound like a big deal. "Don't really have time I guess."

"And your Dad doesn't take you?" Oh right, he wouldn't know about Dad, it's not exactly something you bring up with new friends is it?

"He passed away." I say trying to think of something to write down or a new topic of conversation.

"Sorry." That confused me, why was he sorry?

"Why are you sorry?" I turn back to face him. "You never knew him, you didn't kill him. Besides, you've lost far more people than I have, if anything I should be the one saying sorry."

He seemed to be struggling for what to say, "It just seems like the appropriate thing to say, you know?" I do know it's all I heard for a long time after Dad passed away, and I'm sure Fang's gotten it a lot. I felt so sad for him; he had lost three parental figures, that can't be easy on anyone. I mean I had a hard enough time losing one.

"Yea, but it doesn't make it easier. I can't even begin to imagine how you feel, losing 3 people so close to you." His jaw tightens. "Sorry, shouldn't have brought it up." I shake my head slightly and turn back to my essay.

"Don't be sorry, technically I brought it up. I just don't talk about it often."

"Well it isn't exactly something you can casually bring in to conversation." I turn back to face him and his eyes are sad and he has an understanding smile on his face.

"That's very true. It's hard being an orphan surrounded by people who have intact families." I hadn't really thought about it like that, I silently thanked God that I still have mum.

"Yea but everyone's got something don't they? Nobody has a perfect life."

"But most of the time it's the kind of not perfect I would like to have." We sit there in silence for a while, I'm thinking about how much he's gone through and how much it sucks. I wish I could just hug him and help take the pain away. Unfortunately I don't think it works that way, also I don't think he'd like it if I hugged him, he's not a big hugger really. I wonder what he's thinking about, he parents? His step-dad? How he didn't think we'd be talking about this when he came over? Maybe I should get us back on the topic of my homework…

"So uh… Anyway," he jumps like I've pulled him out of a deep thought, sometimes I wish I could read minds you know? "Back to my essay, here's what I've got." I hand it to him and he takes it with a small smile and read it over. I study him as he does so, he has one hand over his mouth and his forehead is furrowed in concentration, however his eyes still look sad and once again I have the urge to hold him and tell him everything will be alright. But that's a lie of course, you can't know it's going to be alright, and it's not life if it doesn't suck every now and then.

"It's a good start, I'm sure once you expand on those points it'll be a good piece."

"Thanks so much." I take it back off him and smile at him.

"Anytime." We sit in silence again. I have nothing really to talk about, I feel so awkward, he is clearly deep in thought…

"Well I'll just get back to this umm… You're welcome to stay if you want…" I leave the invitation hanging. I don't know what he'd do while I did homework but I'm sure he'd find something to do.

"Uhh yea sure, then I can give you a hand if you get stuck." I was relieved he was staying, I'd hate to leave it on such a depressing note.

"Yea sure thing, you're welcome to watch something on my laptop or something." I hand it to him.

"Have you got Merlin?" He says. Half-smiling at me.

"Yea," I laugh at him and open the laptop and find the folder. "here you go, I have it all."

"Cool, yell out if you get stuck." He moves onto my bed and lies down on his side facing me with the laptop in front of his face. I just kind of sit there and look at him for a bit when I hear him start the first episode and he glances up at me. "I thought you were going to do homework not stare at me." He smirks at me and I feel myself blush.

"Oh yea I was thinking."

"You? Thinking? Nice try." I scowl at him and turn back to my homework. I finish the essay in 20 minutes and join him on my bed and watch Merlin with him and that's how we spend the afternoon, making sarcastic remarks at the characters on the screen and making each other laugh. Yes that's right, I made him laugh. It was by us doing the inner dialogue of Merlin and Arthur and well… I'm a bit of a spaz I guess. I still had biology to do, but that's what tomorrow is for yea?

**Weird ending? I was a little unsure with it, but I like it I mean they've gone back to being comfortable with each other and they had a little "real" moment you know? I mean it's not like either of them is hiding a secret or anything (That's not happening, neither of them is going to turn out to be an assassin or something haha) but I felt that by them both losing a parent (or 3) they could become closer through the loss? Thoughts? Maybe I should try a different avenue, let me know :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I hope you like this one, I really appreciate the reviews, makes me feel like maybe I'm doing something right! :)**

Ugh! School. I'm sitting in first period History and I'm already sick of school, is it holidays yet? I can't believe it's still April, shouldn't it be September or something, I would very much appreciate only a month of school to go. I'm just doodling in my notebook when Sam leans over to me and writes at the top of my page "_You as bored as I am?"_ I turn to him and nod while making a face and he has to stifle his laughter by biting his knuckles. Of course that catches Fang's attention and he looks away from taking notes, nerd, to see what we're laughing about. Reading the note I can tell he doesn't get it, I mean it wasn't exactly a funny message, Sam and I just kind of laugh at a lot of things. Things that nobody else thinks is funny because we somehow relate it to some other weird thing, so I just shrug at Fang and smile at him and turn back to Mr Freeman.

Finally morning break comes around, I've never felt this restless after the holidays before, I just want to do something you know? Maybe it's because we are so close to the end of the year, I don't know but I feel like something is going to happen, something big. But I don't know if it's good or bad…

"You okay?" Fang asks as we leave Geography, pulling me out of my own head, probably a good thing.

"Yea fine, why?" I keep my eyes on my feet.

"You seem… Distant." We've had 2 classes both of which he has studiously been taking notes, and we had no opportunity to talk, how would he even get that idea?

"Really? Sorry just tired, stayed up late finishing the bio report since you distracted me on Saturday." I look at him and force a smile on to my face.

"You're just tired?" How could I explain I felt like something was going to happen? That I felt sick and like I should be doing something or there is something I should know? It sounds weird and confusing in my own mind.

"Of course." I had to look down, the concern in his eyes was too much, thankfully we arrived at our table. "Hey guys." I fix the smile to my face as I take a seat in between Angel and Ella so Fang has to sit on the other side next to Iggy and Nudge, and he can't question me anymore.

"Oh Max it isn't fair!" Nudge says pouting at me.

"What isn't?" I say as I get out my apple.

"Miss Bray has already given us more homework! I mean it's the first day back, can't we just you know ease into things?" She whines. "Wish I had Mr Hardy with you guys!"

"What makes you think Mr Hardy won't give us homework?" Sam questions from the other side of Nudge.

"Because he is cool!" To which I can't help but laugh at.

"Yes I guess he is, and nobody is worse than Miss Bray, we know Nudge." And there we go, Nudge can't continue to complain about someone if we all agree, she enjoys the argument, so she just kind of looks at us all once then goes back to eating her yoghurt.

"I really wish we were still on holidays though." Ella starts.

"Why Ella! I thought you loved the life of studying and getting graded." Angel teases.

"Yea sure," She rolls her eyes and smiles at us. "But even I've had enough of this year you know? I can't wait to get out of this town and never come back."

"You wouldn't come back to Riverview?" Nudge asks.

"Well I would come back to visit mum but that's it, I'm sick of this town aren't you guys?"

There is a murmur of agreement around the table.

"Well personally, I'm not sick of it, but I haven't exactly been here as long as you guys. What do you think Fang, ready to leave this town behind?" Iggy turns to his twin.

"Yea, I'm looking forward to moving out." The conversation continues like that and I feel a wave of panic come over me as I listen to them. They had all thought about where they would move to, their uni's or where they want to work and… I haven't. At all. I haven't looked much in to anything, I'm still unsure what I want to do with my life after high school, and really how ridiculous is it that we have to decide at this age? I just guess I can't believe they had all pretty much decided on next year and I just don't know.

The school day passes and not all that much happens, I continue to think about next year and how we are all going different directions, will we still stay close?

That night I have nightmares about me being stuck in Riverview working at McDonald's while my friends go on and live their lives and I wake up in a cold sweat. How is it that real life things freak me out more than zombies or monsters? I try to slow my heart rate by taking deep breathes. I'm being ridiculous; there is nothing wrong with not knowing. I mean Angel doesn't know. Well she knows she's travelling next year… And knows where she's travelling. I sigh and untangle myself from my bed, sit up and look at my clock, it says 2am. Shit. I go and get a glass of water before heading back to my bed and opening my laptop. I'm not getting sleep anytime soon. I log into Facebook and, of course, nothing's happening. What else is new? I almost close my laptop when an inbox pops up from Fang.

**Still up?**

_Nah I just sleep Facebook, it's a serious condition._

**Oh haha you're so funny.**

_I know, it's part of my charms._

**You have charms?**

_Yes, and one day I will turn them on and you will be putty in my hands. Anyway why are you still up? I'd suggest you're a vampire but you come out in the day so that doesn't really work._

**Vampire? Cause I haven't heard that one before. I just couldn't sleep you?**

What do I tell him? I woke up from a pathetic nightmare? Well… why not?

_I… had a bad dream. Go on, laugh at me._

10 minutes later he still hadn't replied. Maybe he fell asleep. I went to get another glass of water and a cookie and when I returned, he had replied.

**What was it about?**

He really isn't going to laugh about me having nightmares? I could just make sarcastic remarks…

_Nothing really, just a whole lot of weird shit. _Great work Max, very vague. _So why can't you sleep?_

**Weird shit? Vague much?**

Well he wasn't meant to comment on it being vague. _Yea it was just really stupid, I should probably try to get back to sleep…_

**Max, are you okay?**

Well yea, sure I am. Right? I'm just a normal teenager fluent in sarcasm. No depression or self-esteem issues here. So why am I having these feelings lately? I groan into my hands and look up and he's written again.

**Did you really fall asleep that fast? That is impressive.**

_Oh shut up, seriously though I am fine I'm just going to get some sleep, I recommend you do too. Assembly tomorrow and they don't let you sleep during those, unfortunately._

**I'll sleep if you do.**

Umm… what? How will he know if I'm asleep?

_I'm fair sure you won't know if I'm asleep, unless you're watching me or some weird shit and that's just not on man, we wouldn't be able to be friends after that._

**Sometimes you're impossible.**

_Sometimes you say weird shit that makes no sense. Now go to sleep!_

I could practically see him smirking at that and rolling his eyes.

**Whatever you say dear.**

_Don't turn us into an old married couple! That's me and Sam!_

**Yes I've noticed. Goodnight Max.**

_Goodnight Fang._

It's not until I shut my laptop that I realize I'm grinning.

I wake up and I'm feeling a little bit better. The panic is definitely gone. _See Max, you were just being silly, it was all nothing._ I say to myself as I get ready for school. _It's normal to panic about next year, it'll be so different there's nothing wrong with not knowing what you're going to do, plenty of time to sort that out later._

My phone message tone goes off as I come out of the bathroom. It's from Fang.

**Good morning. Feeling better today?**

No point telling him now, especially as I have pretty much calmed myself down right?

_Yeah, fine. Last night was just a bad dream no big deal._

I walk into the kitchen where Gazzy and mum are sitting and I notice they aren't talking. Already? I check the time, it's not even 8am. Well it's a bit early for them to already be at the silent stage, but okay.

"Good morning Max." Mum says tensely. I raise an eyebrow at her and she just kind of shrugs and goes back to getting her lunch organized. Well okay. My phone goes off again.

**Really? Cause if something is bothering you, you can tell me.**

Yea but it's stupid and isn't even worth bothering about. That's what I wanted to type. I sigh internally and type back. _Nah I'm fine, just want the holidays back, you know? Gotta get back into the routine._

"Alright I'm off." I look up and mum is heading towards the door. "Max you're working tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home, I've got late shift at the hospital tonight, so I won't see you until tomorrow." I really wish she didn't have to work so much, I just nod and she leaves, not even saying goodbye to Gazzy. I look at him and he's just sitting there, so I move and sit with him.

"What was it about this morning?"

"School rang. Told her I've been wagging." He doesn't lift his head up.

"Gazzy." Oh god, why does he make things so hard. "Why?" He shrugs. "No come on, there has to be a reason, nobody ditches just because."

He sighs. "It's just… these two guys." Oh no. "They just… make me feel like shit, and I don't want to put up with them if I don't have to, and the only class they're in is sport, and I don't think sport is very useful you know?" Oh god, my little brother, is being bullied. Sure he can be annoying but what little brother isn't? He's the sweetest kid, why do they always pick on the nice ones?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask, I'll have to teach those 2 a lesson.

"Max." He looks at me with a look on his face close to despair and it breaks my heart. "I'm not going to get my big sister to help me out of this, it's fine. I'll work something else out. I'm gonna go, you might want to answer your phone, it's been going off for like 5 minutes now." He gets up and walks straight out as I stare after him trying to figure out how to help him.

I pull my phone out as I start to leave and see I have 3 messages from Fang.

**Yea I know school can be shit but it just seemed like more than that yesterday.**

And, **If you don't want to talk about it that's fine but I just want to make sure you're okay.**

And lastly, **Well I guess I'll see you at school.**

I sigh, maybe if I ignore the problem he'll forget about it right?

**Wanted to show a little more of her mothering side what do you think? yes no? Think I'm getting boring? Please let me know and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I think there was a little bit of confusion with the start of the last chapter, in Australia, our school year starts either the very end of January or the start of February. The year finishes in December, unless you're in year 12, it finishes in October, because from the end of October to the end of November are the exams. Max wishes it was September so she only had a month to go... Does that make sense? Sorry I just had someone ask and felt like I should explain.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)**

The week passed without incident, just really slowly. Fang didn't ask me about what was wrong again, but I often caught him watching me, concern in his eyes. I still had moments where I just sat there in complete panic at everyone moving on around me and I was just standing still and nobody noticed. I know what a thing to be upset about right? People dealing with depression and anxiety and here I am having a panic attack about _what to do after high school_. I'm pathetic, officially.

The weekend brought Fang and Iggy's party, which was pretty normal you know? Same as Nudge's I guess, a lot of drinking and dancing, we all woke up the next morning with killer headaches. The only interesting thing was that Ella was nowhere to be seen for the whole night, and neither was Dylan. That's right. They spent the whole night together. I don't know what they did and I don't want to know. Ella is my innocent best friend, and she is staying that way! Iggy and Nudge were inseparable as per usual, and I spent the whole night with Fang and Angel playing drinking games and just generally being idiots. It was a pretty great night.

But alas, it was Monday again. Which meant the start of yet another week, awesome. The morning passed the same as usual; I think I'm beginning to get into a bit of a rut. Lunch came around and we spent it just talking about the party on the weekend and watching as Ella blushed furiously. We were laughing about Iggy's lovely singing over the weekend when Amber, Dylan's younger sister, came over to our table.

"Hey Amber," I say smiling at her. "What's up?"

"I just got a call from coach," well this won't be good. "Game's changed this weekend."

"Changed how?" I hate it when they do this, at least it's only Monday, not Saturday morning like last time.

"It's no longer at home, and it's no longer the Ravens." Shit.

"Who are we playing Amber?" A look of disgust comes across her face.

"Gladiators… and we're playing at their home ground, an hour away."

"Shit." I run a hand through my hair. "Mum's working this weekend."

"I'd offer you a lift but we already have a full car. And we need you there Max!"

"I know, I'll get there. I'll work something out, man I hate not having my license. Thanks for telling me Amber."

"No worries. By the way Ella, are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" Ella goes even redder than before as we all turn to look at her.

"Umm… yea." She smiles tentatively.

"Great, I'll see you there." Amber beams at her and then something in the distance catches her eye. "Ah there's Emily! Better go tell her too, no good without our goalie eh? See you guys."

I was a little concerned about the whole getting to the game thing, but that would have to wait, I have questions for Ella. "You're having dinner there?" I grin at her.

"Yea, so?" she starts picking at her food.

"So?" Nudge looks at her incredulously. "Are you 2 a couple now? I mean you're already meeting the family! That's fast."

"It's not… so fast. I mean, we've been on a few dates, and it's just him and Amber, his parents are out tonight and he wanted to cook me dinner."

"Oh Ells!" I can't keep the grin off my face, my little Ella! I mean we're practically the same age only 2 days apart, but I feel like I gotta protect her you know?

"Remember protection." Iggy says knowingly from next to Nudge, who elbows him in the gut. "Don't be so crass, he's being romantic, something _you_ know nothing about." She looks at him pointedly.

"You want me to be romantic?"

"Yes it would be nice."

"Okay, fine. Tomorrow night. Dinner. I'll pick you up at 6.30." And with that he gets up and moves away.

Nudge watches him go a look of amusement on her face "It's going to be McDonald's, I'm sure of it. Anyway Ella, do you want to come back to my place?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Actually… And don't get mad Nudge." She looks pleadingly at her. "I was hoping Max might come over and help me get ready."

"Max!"

"Max?"

"Me?" Why me?

"Seriously, Max?" Sam says, "You want to look like you just rolled out of bed? I mean sometimes that can be very sexy." He smiles at me.

"Sam don't hit on me, it's very weird." I smirk at him and turn back to Ella. "You sure you want me to?"

"Yea, I want to be calm, and not over the top. No offence Nudge but I'm not one for over-the-top."

"I don't go over-the-top." She pouts.

"Sure Nudge." I smile as the bell goes. "But sure Ella, we can head to your place after school."

She looks relieved. "Thanks a bunch."

English was last period, and it was such a nice way to end the day, we were just reading over the exam text, _A Street Car Named Desire_ so it allowed me to try and figure out how I would get to soccer on the weekend. It's a shame Ari wasn't coming back this week, he liked coming to my games, we used to make a day out of it, him, Gazzy, myself and mum. That is until Ari got his license, then mum stopped coming. I'd already texted a few other girls and some already had full cars and a couple couldn't come due to how far away it was and being unable to find lifts, so I really couldn't afford to not be there. I suppose I could take a train to the town over and catch a taxi from there… yea like that'll be cheap.

I groan and hold my head in my hands when Fang taps my shoulder. I keep my head in my hands but roll it to face him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You need a lift on Saturday still?" I nod, where is he going with this? "Well, I'm going for my license this afternoon, would you like me to drive you?" Oh wow, he'd really drive that far to take me to soccer? Wait but what if he doesn't get his license?

"What if you fail?"

"Thanks for your confidence." He replies dryly. "If I fail we can figure something else out." I like that he said we, as if he'll make sure I get there.

"Thanks." I smile at him. "I really appreciate it. But what are you going to do while I play."

"Well," He feigns thinking it over. "There is this revolutionary idea that people can watch their friends play sport, I know, I know I'm hesitant about it as well, sounds risky, but we could give it a shot." I roll my eyes at him and grin.

"You're going to watch me play soccer?" He nods. "Have you ever watched a game of soccer?" He shakes his head. "Well… There's a first time for everything, thanks Fang."

"Anytime." He replies as the bell goes and we gather our things and leave the room.

"Okay so how about just some plain jeans and a nice shirt?" I ask Ella as I rifle through her wardrobe.

"Isn't that too casual?" She asks from the bed. I told her she had to sit there and not move since she had a minor panic about how tonight was going to go. As I pointed out to her, they had been on dates before and it's not like she's meeting the parents. Anyway I move a few more clothes aside trying to find something suitable when I find a really nice long turquoise shirt. Or would you call it a dress? Those things longer than general T-shirts but not long enough to be a dress, do they have their own names? Anyway it's very casual, a few flowers along the right side. I grab it and turn to Ella. How about this with some leggings and sandals? We were in mid-April so the weather was still fairly warm, so this wouldn't make her hot and is still very comfy. Her eyes light up and I know I've made a good choice.

"Oh yea! It's perfect Max! Thank you!" She hugs me, grabs the clothes and goes to get changed in the adjoining bathroom. I lie on the bed and grab my phone out. 5pm. Fang should have finished by now but he hasn't messaged me yet.

_Hey, how did you go?_ I really hoped he hadn't failed. We'd already seen people fail their driving tests this year and it's not pretty. Lissa just cried, she accidentally went in the wrong entrance to VicRoads and they failed her on that. Yeah, they're pretty strict, to a ridiculous point.

"Okay how do I look?" I sit up and take Ella in.

"Beautiful." I smile at her. She beams at me.

"I thought I'd just leave my hair down?"

"Absolutely, don't change a thing."

"No make-up?" She questions.

"Well that's up to you I guess, but you don't need it." To which she blushes.

"Thanks so much Max, I know this isn't really your thing but I am so about nervous tonight and I know I can always count on you."

"Always." I smile as my phone goes off.

**You doubted me? I'm hurt Max, hurt. **I can't help but smile. **But yes I got my license, road trip!**

I type back _Awesome! We'll work out details later._ I put my phone away and look back at Ella who is smiling at me.

"What?" I ask

"Was that Fang?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well, I can always tell when you're messaging him. Your face just lights up."

I look at her like she's gone mad. "Umm, my face lights up? Okay Ells, someone is a little too keen on seeing the boy she's into."

"So you have no romantic feelings for him?" She asks looking me straight in the eye.

"I have no romantic feelings for him." I tell her looking her straight in the eye.

"Sure Max, whatever you say." She turns away and sits down to apply some light make-up. I don't have feelings for Fang, we're just good friends. "It's been a long time since we've hung out just the 2 of us hasn't it?" She asks looking at me in her mirror.

"Yea, I guess that time we were both sick with the flu 2 years ago was the last time we spent time just the two of us."

"I miss it." She smiles sadly at me. "Don't get me wrong I love the others to bits, but it used to just be you and me, and then Sam, and then Nudge and Angel, and now the boys. We're all just growing up so fast you know?" Don't I know. "Well I know that we'll all stay friends. You hear about friendships breaking up but I don't believe that." She turns in her chair. "I don't think it'll happen to us. At the very least not to you and me. I don't know what I'd do without you Max." She looks like she's about to cry. I move to kneel next to her.

"Hey, don't cry you'll ruin your make-up that you've just beautifully finished. What's brought this on?" I'm holding her hand trying to soothe her.

"Just the thought of next year and all of us going separate ways, I can't lose you Max, you've been my best friend forever."

"You're not going to lose me, okay? I'll come live in your dorm room if I have to." She laughs at that.

"Who knows we could end up at the same uni." I must have made a face because concern crossed hers. "Still don't know what you'll do?" I shake my head. "Oh well, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Everyone knows Ella, it's just me, listening to you all go on about your plans and I just… I don't know."

"That's fine honey." She moves her hand to my cheek. "Take your time, don't rush into a career you'll hate. I've always known I've wanted to be a doctor, but I am aware that I may decide I hate it, but we are lucky to live in a time where you can change your mind. So just take it as it comes." She can always make me feel better.

"Thanks Ells." I smile at her and we hear a car horn. I check the time. "That'd be your date Ella." She stands up looking flustered.

"Oh god. How do I look?"

"Perfect." I walk her downstairs and say hi to Dylan as he gives her a kiss and they get into his ute. I wave and begin to walk home.

I feel like some of the panic is gone, as long as I have Ella and she doesn't think I should know and she understands I can get through this.

**See, thatsportyskatermusician! Haha I wrote this chapter before you sent me that review, I was going to have him drive her down, does this mean I'm becoming predictable or I just know what you guys like? Haha anyway I hope you guys liked this one, I know I did! :) please Review and let me know what you think, even if you hate it, tell me! I wana know what I can improve on.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know, I know. It's been awhile, I am sorry, but thank you for your patience, I hope this chapter is worth it :)**

"Hurry up Fang! We have to start driving!" I yell from the bottom of Fang's stairs. It was 1pm and I had to be at the ground for warm-ups in an hour, we're going to be pushing it for time.

"Yeah, yeah keep your panties on." He runs down the stairs pulling a shirt on, I roll my eyes and try, unsuccessfully, to stop myself eyeing his stomach before he covers it with a black T-shirt. Damn that boy is toned. We head out towards his car, a white Toyota camry. Technically it was both his and Iggy's but Iggy failed his test on Wednesday, it didn't seem to faze him overly much, still sucks though.

"So where am I heading?" He asks as we pull out of his driveway. I've already been in the car with Fang every day since he got his license, we even went for an impulsive trip to the Nando's 20 minutes away just because we were hungry. It's pretty great having a friend who drives. Come on Sam, take the hint.

"Head towards Ballarat, it's just before but that's the easiest way to find it."

"Okay." He says getting onto the freeway. We drive in silence as I try to find something to put on the radio. I'm really not in to the music they play on mainstream radios these days but we can barely get triple J in his car. "I've got some CD's in the glove box." He gestures in front of me. I open the compartment and see an array of different albums.

"Well these weren't here the other day." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well I thought we might want something more interesting to listen to other than your singing." He smirks.

"Excuse me? My singing is fantastic, you're just jealous you don't have a voice like this." I start singing along with the radio which was currently playing One Direction's "One Thing" very loudly and very off-key, adding in my own dance moves. It's not too long into it that I can hear Fang laughing at me. Not just a little chuckle he is full on laughing. I grin at him and keep singing, eventually he starts singing with me and we probably looked like the biggest idiots to the people over-taking us, but it was just so funny.

The song ends and it takes me a while to catch my breath and stop laughing. When I finally compose myself I say, "See, voice of an angel."

"Yea, you really proved me wrong." He replies sarcastically. I stick my tongue out and go back to looking through the CD's he has and trying to decide on one to put in. I decide on Tonight Alive's "All Shapes and Disguises" I don't think it's really his style, and have a sneaking feeling it's in here for me, as the rest of the albums are all Tool, Parkway Drive, A Day To Remember, Escape the Fate… Not that there is anything wrong with them, I love them all, just Tonight Alive doesn't seem his style, then again what do I know? I could just ask him.

"Didn't know you were a Tonight Alive fan." I say as I put the CD in and "To Die For" starts.

"Well, I wasn't really, but I saw their songs on your iPod and thought I'd give them a try, and I really like Jenna McDougall's voice." So I got him interested in the band? That's kind of cool. I didn't know what to say to that so I looked out the window and started singing along. It was a comfortable silence, Fang isn't a big talker so neither of us felt the need to fill the trip with pointless chatter.

We were about 20 minutes away when Fang starts up the conversation again. "So, I've been wondering something. Soccer is a winter sport yea?"

"Yeah. You know that."

"Well, the reason I ask is you've been playing it since the start of the year, and we are only in April, I mean normally we started playing around now."

"Well yea, the main season only just started 2 weeks ago, but we play a summer competition as well with just a few other more local teams, the main season takes us all over."

"So earlier in the year didn't really count towards anything?" He questions.

"Well, no I guess not, but I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't playing soccer, I mean I get a couple weeks off between seasons, but I couldn't imagine going months without it."

"Fair enough." Silence again.

"So, you didn't have a summer season where you're from?" I asked a few minutes later.

"No not really, in the summer I played tennis." I can't help it, I laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"Well… Just, you playing tennis… Doesn't strike me as your sort of sport. And don't you have to wear white?" I'm sorry but Fang, in white! No way.

"Hey, I wear more than just black." He was currently wearing black skinny jeans, a black v-neck shirt and black converse. Sure Fang.

"What? Your school uniform? That hardly counts."

"I do have other clothing! My old soccer uniform was red and blue"

"So your school uniform, your tennis uniform and your soccer uniform? Fang that doesn't count as having more than just black clothing, because you _have_ to wear them."

"You know what, I'll wear a different colour one day, just for you, and you'll be eating your words." Sure, sure. "Anyway, where am I going?" We had just exited the freeway towards town. I began to direct him to the field, I had 10 minutes to spare, awesome.

He parks near the change rooms and we get out and I see the rest of the team already standing around.

"So you're going to be watching alone… Sorry about that." I say as I realize I'm leaving him alone for the next 2 hours.

"Hey it's fine, not like I'm a big talker." He gives me one of his half-smiles that gives me a little flutter in my chest. "I'm fine just watching you play, I told you I wanted to watch you play sometime."

"You did?" I don't remember that.

"Yeah, at the movies, you probably blocked that whole night from your mind didn't you?" Oh I forgot about that.

"Uh I didn't remember that," I laugh. "But hey your wish is coming true. I better go warm up, I'll come see you at half-time?"

"Sure, good luck and kick ass." He smiles a full smile at me, and it brings a grin to my face.

Amber waves at me as I make my way over to the team.

"Max, great glad you could make it, sorry for the mix-up with games." My coach, Eliza, says. Eliza has been our coach for 3 years now, she's just finished uni doing a personal training course and likes coaching soccer on the side. She's tough but fair and knows what needs doing, she doesn't sugar-coat anything but she doesn't make us feel like shit when we play bad. Basically she's the best coach we could have asked for.

The game was painful, the other team played dirty. I mean I'm just as bad but I'm one on the whole team, the other girls will get in there but not to the extent that I will. But this whole team were just horrible, tripping us, pulling our hair scratching us, Amber got punched in the gut when the ref wasn't looking. It was the dirtiest game I think we've ever played. But hey, we won! 3-1 so go us! Just shows you actually have to be able to play the sport not just beat everyone else to a pulp. We were in the changing rooms, most of us had already showered and were waiting for the youngest, a girl named J.J, to come out so we could all leave together. Amber was still holding her stomach, if I hadn't been worried about being carded I would've kicked that girls ass myself.

"Okay guys I'm ready!" J.J comes out grinning at us all. We walk outside just chatting and I see Fang waiting by his car and I give him a little wave and he nods his head. As we turn the corner we see the other team standing there. Glaring at us, arms crossed. You've _got_ to be kidding me. We all stop and stare at them and I make my way to the front, being captain.

"Can we help you?" I ask, if we can avoid a fight, we will. I hate it when teams are bad losers, it's a game guys you'll live.

The other captain stepped forward. "You don't think we'll let you get away after pulling a stunt like that, do you?"

Now I'm confused. "A stunt like what? Beating you?" Her face told me I was right. Holy shit some people get too serious about sport. "Grow up guys, it's just a game." I rolled my eyes and started walking to move past her when she shoved me back. I sized her up. She was about half a foot shorter than me, but stocky. Looks like she worked out a lot. Well shit.

"Mind letting us through?" I asked. I really don't want to get in a fight with this girl.

"Macy?" One of the girls on the other team said. "Just let it go." Thank you small girl. Yea Macy, listen to her.

Macy looked at us, with a look of pure hatred she spat at my feet and then moved to the side. I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding, and lead my team away from the almost-fight.

"So that was intense." I joke as soon as we're far enough away.

"Yea, what the hell was her problem?" J.J asks.

"No fucking idea, just glad we didn't get into a fight."

"Man I hate sore losers." Amber said rolling her eyes. The whole team mumbled agreements as we all separated and moved towards our respective rides home. I waved as I walked over to Fang.

"What happened over there?" He asked instantly.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." I reply, getting into his car. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Basically they were just sore losers and if one of the girls hadn't stopped the captain, we'd probably be in fight right now. Great end to the game don't you think?"

He scoffs. "Some people are absolutely ridiculous." You think? "Anyway, it was a great game. Good goal, I thought you were going to miss it."

"Ye of little faith." I say smiling at him. "Okay so wanna grab something to eat before the drive home?"

"Sure thing, where to?"

"I don't know… Maybe just head to the main town and we'll see what we can find?" he nods. So chatty eh? Driving around the town we found a few things still open, mainly a café that looked alright.

"How about here?" I ask pointing at it.

He shrugs "Yea sure." He pulls into a carpark and we get out and take a seat, looking at the menu.

"Yes!" I fistpump and he looks over his menu at me, raising an eyebrow. I also got a lot of weird looks from people sitting at other tables. I grin at him and say "All day breakfast! Score!" I really love breakfast foods, can you tell? Fang chuckles and looks back down at the menu, I've already decided what I want so I'm waiting for him to decide. When he finally puts the menu down we walk up to the counter and the girl working there immediately smiles when she sees Fang and puts on a seductive smile. Desperate much? I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"What can I get you both today?" She aims her question at both of us but doesn't take her eyes off Fang. Fang turns to face me and indicates I should order first.

"Uh, I'll get the pancakes with maple syrup and ice-cream and mixed berries, and a caramel milkshake." I need the sugar okay? I just had a big workout with that game. She writes it all down occasionally peeking up at Fang, but he's still looking at me, his gaze is beginning to make me uncomfortable, he knows I eat a lot so what's going on? I nod at him to give her his order.

"I'll just get the burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake." He pulls his wallet out to pay and I grab his hand stopping him.

"My treat," I smile and see he's about to argue so I continue, "as a thanks for driving me and everything." He slowly nods and looks down at his hand, I'm still holding it. I quickly drop my hand, feeling my face heat up, and turn to face the girl serving us who is eyeing me distastefully. I raise an eyebrow at her and ask how much. After paying, we go and sit back down. We discuss the game for a bit until our food arrives and I can practically feel myself salivating everywhere.

"Stop drooling Max, it's unattractive." Fang smirks at me. I just stick my tongue out at him before taking a bite. And I swear I just died. They were the best pancakes I'd ever eaten, no joke. So fluffy and big and tasty and oh god! I am so glad we came here. I look up to see Fang hasn't touched his food he's just watching me with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I say with my mouth full. He just shakes his head and starts eating his burger.

My phone alerts me to a text, I pick it up and it's from Ella.

_Last night was absolutely perfect! Thank-you so much for your help! And guess what! WE'RE OFFICIAL! SO HAPPY :)_

I smiled and replied **Happy to help, so glad to hear honey I'll call you when I get home.**

"What are you smiling about?" Fang asks as I look up from my phone.

"Ella had a date with Dylan last night and it went really well, and he asked her to officially be his girlfriend. I'm just happy she's happy." I didn't miss his eyes darken slightly - is that even possible with black eyes? - at the mention of Dylan.

"That's great." He says going back to his burger. I thought about bringing up why he doesn't like Dylan, but decided to let it go for the moment.

"Yea. So tell me, now that you've had a little longer to get used to life here, how is it going?"

"It's a lot better than I had first anticipated. It took some getting used to but I really like it here."

"Good because if you said you still hated it, I'd have to kick your ass." He smiled at me.

"Well it got significantly better several weeks ago."

"When Nudge and Iggy got together? Didn't realize that would improve your time here." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "No you moron, I actually got a good group of friends and a great best friend."

"Aww does Sam know you consider him your best friend?"

"You're such an idiot sometimes."

"Yea, yea but you love me."

"Only cause I have to." He chuckles and I laugh with him.

"Okay so I'm wondering," I start after a few minutes of us eating in silence, I'm going to ask him about Dylan. He looks up from his burger. I'm going to do it. I'm going to find out what his deal is. "If you were stuck on a deserted island with only Iggy as company how would you cope?" Well done Maximum you chicken.

"Random much?" he raises an eyebrow and smirks at me. "Well… stuck with just Iggy? I'd probably have to kill him or something, that boy is annoying."

I faked shock. "You'd kill your own brother?"

"For my sanity, yes." He says simply, putting another chip in his mouth. I started laughing, it wasn't really all that funny I just, I couldn't help myself, the look on his face as he said it and the actual topic. I sat there laughing for a good 5 minutes while Fang just sat there with an amused look in his eyes.

"You know it wasn't that funny right?" He asks as I quieten down. I nod and try to catch my breath.

"I'm just in a weird mood at the moment."

"Compared to every other moment?" I glare at him, which earns me another smirk.

"You're mean you know that?"

"Not as mean as you I've been told."

"Don't go off what Sam says, he's biased." I roll my eyes and Fang chuckles.

"Speaking of Sam, I don't think I ever asked how you guys met and became friends?" he asks.

"Ah well see that's a kind of weird story. Not weird as in, we saw a dead body and bonded over it. Weird as in... I dunno how to explain it, but weird."

"You're weird."

"Okay shut up." He smirks at me. "Well I first met Sam when we moved into the house we're in now, I was 7 about to go into grade 2. We'd just moved there from Bunyip, which is right down the other end of the state. He was actually friends with Ari at first, they got along great and I just sort of tagged along as I didn't know anyone else. By the time grade 5 rolled around we had been in each other's' classes for the past 3 years and had somehow become really close, while he and Ari had drifted apart. So I guess that's really when we became friends, around grade 5. Anyway we then went on to start high school, and you know what people are like, saying that a girl and boy can't be just friends and we just shrugged it off for a while. Then in year 8 we thought we should give dating a go… That was the weirdest month of my life. We broke up upon realizing that we had no feelings for each other when 2 friends, Nudge and Ella, insisted that we kiss to prove it, I flat out refused but he went for it and I punched him in the face. Needless to say we weren't too close after that. We stayed friends but we were kind of distant, it wasn't until half-way through year 10 when I heard someone crying in the locker bay - turned out to be him - that we really reconciled. He had just come to terms with the fact that he was gay, which in a small town like this is a big thing, everyone knows everyone, everyone is judgemental of everyone and his father was… well is, extraordinarily religious. Not in a bad way, but when your family is very against what you've realized is your way of life, it's hard. He opened up to me and we talked and he slowly came out to each of his family members. First his sister Amelia, who wasn't shocked in the slightest, then his mother, and lastly his father. I was with him for all of them and it was hard watching him go through it and watching his terror at telling people. You wouldn't think so now with how out and proud he is, but at the time it felt like the end of the world for him. And I guess… that's how we became best friends, I helped him through the hardest time in his life." I finished. Man sometimes I can talk. A lot. I said most of it while looking down at the table and playing with the straw in my empty milkshake glass. It was silent for a while so I figured I should probably look at Fang, make sure he hadn't actually left or something. He was just looking at me. I couldn't tell what emotion was going on there but he wouldn't take his eyes off me. I coughed "So uh, yea I guess weird is the wrong word to describe it, more like a long story or… something."

"You're an incredibly kind person did you know that?" he says suddenly.

"I… I am?" I'm shocked, I don't get kind very often.

He looked a little taken aback at what he'd said so he just nodded and checked the time. "We should probably go if we want to be back before dark." He gets up and starts moving waiting by the door for me. I sit there stunned for a moment before moving and following him out to his car.

Today had been very interesting, I ran through the events in my mind, our conversations the soccer match, the girl flirting with him, my pancakes. Yes, today had been a good day. I like it when Fang and I just hang out and talk, he's a great guy.

When we arrived back at my house it was just after 7, I got out of his car and thanked him, walking away as he said "see you Monday". I was tired so after saying hi to mum and telling her about soccer, I went straight to bed and didn't wake up until late Sunday afternoon.

**So this one took me a while to update... I kept changing things and couldn't decide if I liked it or not... I'm still unsure about parts and my friend who reads over it all for me hasn't answered me in over a week... so I figured you guys can tell me how shit it is**

**Please Review! Please and I'll update soon, I've already written the next 2 chapters because... Reasons.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I felt like posting this because I really do like this chapter and the one afterwards, so I thought I'd post it! Also I have the next 2 days off work so... I'm in a good mood. Enjoy.**

The next 2 months passed by without incident, but slowly people were either becoming more stressed by the exams, or were losing motivation and not caring very much. Guess which category I was in? But good news because it was almost the July holidays and I have turned 18! Finally, I got my license and I'm no longer illegally drinking. It's pretty good. Didn't do anything for my birthday, just dinner and drinks with the gang, now Ella is the only one still underage, but only for another month.

I was so keen for the holidays, it's been a long term and I'm over it completely, not to mention the feeling that 'something bad is going to happen' still hasn't left. It was the last Friday of the term, we were all sitting at our usual table for morning break, just waiting for the day to be over, when we all got a text message from an unknown number. It was kind of like Pretty Little Liars when A messages all the girls with her creepy texts. But the text wasn't creepy it was a party invite, and one look around the room we saw that everyone was getting the same message. It read _Party with Sanchez! Tomorrow night 7pm 156 Alexander Street. Be there or be a loser_.

Douche much? I look up to Nudge squealing, well I'm glad someone is excited for the party. Oh and so is Ella… And Angel. I look over at Sam and he is grinning, Iggy looks keen as well. I then look to my right at Fang and he looks at me, and shrugs as if to say "Why not?" I sigh.

"So… I guess we're going?" I say to the group.

"Well if Max agrees than we will definitely be going!" Nudge fist pumps the air.

"It's just down the road from my place, so pre-drinks at mine?" Ella asks. We all murmur in agreement.

"It's been so long since I've been to a party. Should probably see what Drake is up to." Sam says, getting up from the table and dialling Drake's number. Yeah, they're still together, and the cutest couple, just don't tell Nudge I said that, she'll kill me.

"So who's this Sanchez guy anyway?" Angel asks taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Some guy on the football team I think." Iggy answers. "I think he's also in my Psychology class. He's an okay guy, bit closed-minded, but harmless."

The bell goes then and we all move off to our different classes ready for the day to end.

"Come on Max, just wear a dress! It's been ages!" Nudge begged. We were all crowded into Ella's room, it was just after 6.30 and Nudge was still trying to convince me to change out of my red skinny jeans and Pierce the Veil t-shirt.

"Nudge, I only wore a dress last time for your birthday, seriously, not happening again."

"What about for my birthday?" Ella pipes up. I internally groan.

"I guess… For your birthday. But THAT is the last time."

"But then there is the valedictorian dinner." Sam says from next to me. "And unless you're gonna suit up like us, you'll need a dress."

"A suit is tempting…" I mean really, I could rock a suit.

"Oh shut up Max, you're wearing a dress that night and that's final! Actually we should probably go shopping soon, maybe a day into the city or something and we'll try and find something, I know Myer has some nice dresses but not really Val worthy, there's always online…" Nudge kept babbling away while the rest of us finished the drink we were currently on and started getting ready to leave. "Sanchez" lived right around the corner from Ella, so it would take us less than 5 minutes to get there.

"Pumped for tonight?" I asked Fang as we walked behind everyone else. He shrugged.

"I guess."

"So no?" He smirks at me. "Yea, I guess we don't really know the guy, it's kind of weird."

"Could still be fun, hopefully."

"If not, bail early and go get McDonalds?"

He chuckles, "deal."

The party was in full swing by the time we got there. Nudge and Iggy drifted off somewhere, Ella went off to find Dylan, Sam and Drake went off to dance and Angel went to talk to some girls she played netball with. Fang and I just kind of wandered around and decided to get a drink.

I'm not going to bore you with all the party details, I'm pretty sure you get the idea of what happens at them. Anyway, several hours later Fang and I had been playing various drinking games regarding our classmates. Such as, every time you see a couple making out, take a drink. Every time Lissa is with a different person take a shot. Whenever a couple goes upstairs take a shot. Whenever someone throws up, skull your drink. Needless to say, we were both very drunk, standing in the living room laughing at everyone, for no real reason.

When we were starting to calm down a bit I saw Ella and Dylan come back into the living room after grabbing a drink and they sat on one of the couches, just talking. I feel Fang stiffen next to me slightly upon seeing them and I'm reminded that I was going to ask him what his deal was.

"Hey Fang?"

"Mm?" He turns to look at me, black eyes staring into mine and I momentarily lose my train of thought.

"Why are you called Fang?" Chickening out again. He seems a little taken aback but then he starts chuckling.

"It's a bit of a weird nickname isn't it?" He half-smiles at me and I nod, not trusting myself to talk. "In kindergarten I had a bit of a reputation. I bit any of the kids who tried to play with me. And one time I did it to this new kid, and he just turned and yelled out 'is this kid a vampire? His fangs just pierced me.' And I really did draw blood, I wasn't allowed back for a couple days but when I came back everyone was calling me Fang. I think Iggy was the one who really got it going; he thought it was really cool, and well… It's kind of stuck." I think that's the most Fang has ever said. Ever.

"Wow."

"Weird story I know."

"No I mean, shit you can talk can't you? I thought you were Nudge for a bit there."

"Shut up." He smiled at me and shoved me slightly. Causing me to get off-balanced and start to fall, I grabbed on to Fang to hold me upright but I guess he wasn't too steady either and we both just fell. He'd fallen on top of me and after about 3 seconds we just started laughing, neither of us made any move to get up and after our laughter died down I looked into his eyes and was suddenly aware of how close we were. I didn't know if I should make to move or push him off me or just lie there and stare at him. My pulse quickened and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. He didn't seem to want to move either, he just stared into my eyes, and I noticed they moved down to look at my lips then back up to my eyes. This was Fang, one of my best friends, he shouldn't bring out this reaction in me right? I mean surely it's just from the fall… and the alcohol, right?

"You're beautiful." He barely whispers. I felt like I could've died, my face started to heat up and I didn't know what to say and his mouth curved up into his gorgeous half-smile that I just can't seem to get enough of and he's leaning down towards me and I don't know what to do!

"Oi! Get off me!" I hear vaguely in the background. The voice sounds familiar. But it's at the back of my mind, all I can concentrate on is that my best friend is leaning down, about to kiss me! But… It doesn't feel like that's a bad thing. He's getting closer, he stops just above my lips and I close my eyes I can feel his breath on my face.

"Leave Sam alone!" I hear another voice. Sam? _Sam!_ I gasp and sit up, knocking Fang back.

"Wha-?" He looks at me questioningly and… hurt? I don't have time for his ego, I think someone's hurting Sam.

"Sam!" Is all I say before getting up and running out to the front lawn. I stop dead when I see the scene in front of me. There are 2 guys holding Drake, he seems to have a bloody nose, and he's struggling against them staring at the ground where 2 other guys are standing over a huddle on the ground, kicking it, spitting at it and yelling at it. The huddle is Sam.

"You fucking faggot! How dare you turn up here! How dare you push your way of life on to one of our own." He gestures at Drake. "You fucking disgust me you worthless piece of shit." I finally come out of my stupor and head towards them.

"HEY!" I yell the turn to look at me. "Leave him the fuck alone!" I shove one of the guys back and recognize him as Sanchez. "What the fuck did he do to you?"

"This doesn't concern you babe, head back inside, we'll finish up with him, then we can have a good time." He smirks at me and eyes my body. The fucking asshole. So I punched him, square in the nose. He wasn't expecting that, and neither were his friends. The two holding Drake released their hold slightly and he breaks free running straight for Sam, the other 3 started coming towards me.

"You stupid bitch, this isn't any of your business" Sanchez says while holding his nose. Okay… So maybe I could take on these guys one at a time but all 3… Not a chance. I stand my ground, this is about Sam. I clench my fists and get ready to fight them, this isn't going to be fun.

"Hey!" A voice calls from behind me. Fang. I almost sighed in relief. "What is going on here? You about to beat up a girl?" he walks up and stands in front of me.

"This ain't any of her business, we're teaching the faggot here a lesson. Drake is an impressionable guy, he shouldn't be hanging around with his type." Drake is currently holding Sam and crying, trying to clean up some of the blood.

"What's wrong with hanging around a decent guy like Sam?"

The guys scoffs. "Decent? Let me guess. You're one of those fags too? Never would've picked it. Maybe we should teach him a lesson too eh guys? Then the little bitch is gonna get what she deserves." He winks at me.

"You're disgusting!" I yell at him.

"You won't be saying that for much longer, baby. The things I can do, aren't considered disgusting." He starts to move for me, but he doesn't even take a step and Fang is there. And the guy is on the ground. I didn't even see Fang move. Fang is standing there looking at the other guys (Sanchez was standing by this point) and they all looked shocked, they looked at Sanchez and he just spat. "Not worth it." And they walked away.

I let go of the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and ran towards Sam.

"Sam. Sammy? Sam honey open your eyes, Sammy look at me." I'm kneeling beside him, shaking him while Drake just sits there.

"I'm so sorry Max." Drake hiccups. "I thought the guys were cool with it. With me."

"Don't apologize Drake, it's not your fault." Fang says as he squats next to us.

"Sam? Come on you idiot! Look at me!" My breathing is getting erratic and I can feel panic rising in my chest. Sam has blood all over his face, coming from his nose and mouth, I'm sure we won't know about all his injuries until the morning and the bruises start to form.

"We should get him out of the cold, Drake how far away do you live?"

"I'm… I'm just down the road." Thank god for small country towns hey?

"Okay come on, Max get under one arm, I'll get the other." Fang says taking charge.

"What do you want me to do?" Drake asks, tears still streaming down his face.

"Lead us there."

Sam is a lot heavier than I thought, I mean he's tall and lanky so I didn't think he'd be overly heavy. It took us 10 minutes to stagger into Drakes house and down into his bedroom, Fang and I placed him on the bed while Drake sat next to him and I went to grab some water and cloths. When I came back Fang had the lights on and I tried, and failed, to hold in a whimper at the sight of his face. It was far worse than I expected, the bruises on his face were already showing and his face was caked in blood, the front of his hair slicked back with blood.

It didn't escape Fang's notice and he looked at me, clearly wanting to comfort me but I just kept walking and started cleaning off the blood on Sam's face. Fang went to get some water, to try and get Sam to drink.

"Come on Sam wake up." I was about to cry, I could feel my throat getting thick. I'd heard stories of people getting drunk, getting into fights, taking a few blows to the head and never waking up. It couldn't happen to Sam. Oh god no, not to Sam.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Drake practically sobbed from the other side of the bed.

"Goddammit Sam!" I practically screamed at him. "Stop this! Stop this right now!" And the tears started falling. "I need you! Don't you dare do this to me!" I gripped his bloody shirt in my hand and leaned my head on his chest, sobs racking my body.

"Max…" I thought I was hearing things. I felt rather than heard the coughs racking Sam's body. He was awake! "Max? Drake?" I looked at him to see his eyelids fluttering. "What… what happened?" he tried to sit up and both Drake and I pushed him back down.

"You got into a fight… But you're okay."

"I'm so sorry Sam, it's all my fault."

"No it isn't Drake, you didn't make those close-minded douchebags do anything. You are not to blame" I said putting a hand on his shoulder than turning back to Sam.

"I was so worried you weren't going to wake up there."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." He smiled slightly.

"I'm going to call the hospital," Fang said from behind me. "It's possible Sam might have concussion, they might just want us to keep him awake, or they might want to examine him."

I nod thanks as he walks out of the room. Thank-god for Fang, I don't know what would've happened tonight if he hadn't helped.

"Why is Fang here?" Sam asks as he leaves.

"He's your friend" duh. "He's also the one that got rid of those assholes."

"Well, that's nice of him." I could tell he was starting to drift off so I hit his arm lightly and he opened his eyes. "What was that for?"

"Stay awake" I reminded him.

"Right… How long for?" I shrugged.

"Wait for Fang to come back I guess."

The 3 of us sat there waiting, mostly in silence, I just sat there watching him, making sure he wasn't falling asleep, Drake was doing the same.

It wasn't long before Fang walked back in and sat at the end of the bed.

"The guy on the phone said we should try to keep him awake for about an hour, then let him sleep but wake him every couple of hours and take him to see a doctor tomorrow."

"Oh so I can sleep!" Sam looked relieved.

"Not just yet. In an hour or so."

"So what do I do until then?"

"What'll keep you awake? Us just sitting here? Talking?"

"Video games?" He shrugs. Of course. I roll my eyes.

"Well I won't play with you."

"More like _can't_ play with me." He smirks. Yeah, I'm dreadful at any sort of gaming, it's the one thing Sam says makes me _feminine_.

"I'll play with you." Drake says. He turns to Fang and me. "You're welcome to go watch a movie or something down in the living room, I'll come join you in an hour and let him sleep." He smiles slightly. I look at Fang and he shrugs and starts moving out of the room.

"Just yell if you need anything ok?" Sam nods and I walk out and take a deep breath.

**What do you think? I really liked this one, but I mean if there's something you didn't like or needs improving please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So the response for the last chapter was GREAT**! **I was so happy :). So here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

I walk into the lounge room to find Fang sitting on the arm of the chair, he stands up when I come in and he walks straight over and puts his arms around me, and I just lost it. I start crying into him and he just holds me. He strokes my hair trying to soothe me as sobs continue to rack through my body. Now I'm not talking about a few tears falling, I'm talking gross sobbing, tears, snot… you get the picture right?

"It's okay. He's okay, we're okay. It's going to be fine." He kisses my forehead and pulls back from me, holding me at arms-length. "He's safe Max." I nod and wipe a hand over my face. I feel so embarrassed for crying in front of Fang, but so relieved that Sam is okay. I just felt like we'd come too close, too close to something unspeakable happening.

Fang guides me to the couch and sits me down. I then hear him hunting around in Drake's cupboards, moments later he's back and he's draped a blanket around me. I just sit there hiccupping slightly, trying to get my emotions under control as a few more tears trail down my cheeks. Sam is fine, there is no reason to be upset. You can be angry Max, angry at the guys who did that to Sam. But Sam is fine now, you can stop crying.

Slowly my hiccups stopped and the tears stopped coming. I started to wonder where Fang was, I could hear some rustling around in the kitchen behind me; I assumed he was getting some food for Sam or something.

I'm so thankful for Fang, he's been so good. A lot of other guys would've maybe helped with the guys tormenting Sam but then left Drake and me to deal with it. Some might not have even done that much. He really was a fantastic guy, how did I get so lucky to have a best friend like him? And then I remembered the moments before finding Sam. Lying on the ground. Laughing. He told me I was beautiful. We almost kissed. Oh my god we almost kissed! What does this mean? Was it a drunken spur of the moment thing? Does he really want to kiss me? Do I really want to kiss him? _Yes._ Oh god. Okay so, I want to kiss him, but does that mean I want anything to happen, I'm probably just physically attracted to him, I mean he is very good-looking. _You know it's more than that_. Okay, that's it, stop talking to yourself, this is a discussion for a sober and non-emotional mind. Besides, you should be worrying about Sam, Max! I groan quietly and put my head in my hands.

I almost jumped out of my chair as Fang tapped my shoulder and handed me a cup of tea and a plate of cookies. I smile at him and take a drink of the tea and a bite of a cookie.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" I said around a mouthful of cookie.

"I've been told." He chuckled while he went to find a movie to put on, he decided on a kid's movie, Monsters Inc. I think it was so we wouldn't really have to pay close attention, plus safe bet, nothing tormenting or emotional in a kid's movie… Well most of them.

"No really," I continue as he sits down next to me and I move the blanket to cover both of us. "I don't know how I would've coped tonight if you hadn't been here. For starters I probably wouldn't have even been able to get those guys to leave Sam alone, and I probably would've been…" I left the sentence there. I didn't want to say raped, or abused but the look in that guys eyes as he looked me over and said I'd get what I "deserve" didn't leave much to the imagination. I think Fang picked up on it too, he draped an arm over me and pulled me closer so my feet were tucked in under me and I was sitting with my head leaning into his chest.

"But I _was_ there. I _was_ able to help you. I'll always be there to help you. Now get some sleep, it's been an… eventful night." I didn't fight him, I settled into him, hoping I wasn't making him uncomfortable. Maybe he didn't want me so close to him? But he pulled me towards him right? Fang could always push me away, or move off the couch or something. But he adjusted himself so he was lying on the couch and I was pulled closer to him and we just lay there in silence, I listened to his breathing and the beating of his heart (it sounded slightly faster than a normal heartbeat, but I'm probably imagining it) and slowly fell asleep.

"Max? Hey Max?" Someone was shaking my shoulder and whispering to me, it was far too early for this, I groaned and rolled over in my bed. Except I'm not in my bed. I'm on Drake's couch. And I just rolled into Fang. My eyes flew open and I turned back to face Drew who was standing in front of me, a smile on his face.

"Sorry," I mumble sitting up, trying not to wake up Fang. "What's up?"

"Sam has just gone to sleep, I've set an alarm for every 2 hours and I figure we can take it in turns making sure he can wake up until the doctor's office opens." I check the time, it's 1am. Only 1! It feels much later. I nod at Drake.

"I'll get up at 3 if you like, you can sleep."

"Thanks Max. Goodnight." He eyes Fang next to me, whose arm is still loosely around my waist and winks at me before moving to the other couch. I turn to look back at Fang. Well… he was very comfortable and warm, I didn't exactly want to move… I mean what if I woke him by moving? He looked so peaceful. So I snuggled back into him preparing to fall asleep.

"What was that all about?" Fang murmurs against my hair, his arm tightening around me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I whisper back.

"It's okay, I was hardly sleeping anyway."

"Drake just came and told me Sam has fallen asleep and I agreed I'd go check on him in 2 hours."

"M'kay." He breathed out and I could hear his breathing become steadier before he fell asleep only a few moments later, and I wasn't far behind.

Once again it seemed all too soon that I was waking up, this time to Drake's alarm going off. I sat up groggily and slowly untangled myself from Fang and the blanket, with Fang only mumbling and rolling over. I walked to the coffee table and turned off the alarm and started moving towards Drake's room, where Sam was sleeping.

I stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching him. Thinking about what almost happened. He looked like a child laying there. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost him, losing Sam would… Would be a nightmare I never want to think about.

I took a deep breath and started moving towards the bed. I was contemplating waking him softly, but I knew that wouldn't work, even in normal circumstances. So, I jumped on the bed and landed next to him, and the jolting was enough to wake him.

"Wha- What's going on?" He mumbles sleepily.

"Oh nothing, just checking in." I smile down at him.

"Ugh, well I'm awake, can I go back to sleep?"

"Well… I guess." We're silent for a moment. "Don't ever do that to me again…"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

I sigh and rest my head on his chest. "I know, and I'm not letting you out of my sight, and if I see those guys I'm going to kick their asses."

"You don't need to protect me."

"Evidently I do." Silence again.

"Thank-you, for being there, and for bringing Fang. Thank him for me as well?"

"You can thank him yourself when you see him you goose, he's out in the lounge room sleeping on the couch."

"He's still here? That's nice of him. So if he's on one couch and you're on the other, are you making Drake sleep on the floor? Or did you guys pull out one of the mattresses?" It was an odd but innocent question, nonetheless I felt myself blush slightly and was very glad it was dark.

"Uhh, no we wouldn't make Drake sleep on the floor. It's his house. He is on one couch, and Fang and I are sharing the other." Silence and then Sam started laughing.

"Well at least one good thing came out of this." He grins down at me.

"What?" I'm confused.

"You and Fang _finally _getting together"

"We aren't getting together Sam, and what do you mean _finally_?"

"Bullshit, you guys are as subtle as a jackhammer. Besides I've seen it coming since the start of the year."

"Well, nothing has happened." I said, I mean an almost-kiss isn't something right? I'm not lying.

"Sure Maxie, it's just a matter of time."

"I think I preferred it when you were sleeping." I start to move.

"Oh no you don't!" he grabs my arms and pulls me back onto the bed. "Just until I fall back asleep?"

"Okay, okay."

"Then you can return to your lover." I hit him.

"Shut up."

It didn't take long for Sam to fall back asleep and I got up and left the room. I felt so fatigued and checked my phone as I got back into the lounge room, I had multiple messages from Nudge.

**Hey Max where did you and Fang get to ;).**

**Hey Max, just wondering if you're still at the party?**

**Hey Max can you please answer me? I can't find Sam either!**

**MAX! I'm getting worried.**

And Ella.

**Max, Nudge says you aren't answering her messages, are you with Fang?**

**Max can you please answer us we are getting worried.**

**Please Max just call us!**

Oh shit. I should probably let them know, I checked the time and saw it was 3.30, I don't know if they are still awake but I'll message them at least they'll know we are okay.

_Hi guys, sorry I am with Fang, Sam and Drake. There was a fight at the party, Sam is hurt but okay, we are looking after him. Feel free to call as soon as you get this. Sorry for worrying you._

I sent it to both Nudge and Ella, Ella will probably be sleeping, but Nudge will probably still be awake, only just leaving the party. I go into Drake's kitchen and get myself a glass of water when my phone starts ringing. It's Nudge. I sigh and take a seat at the counter as I answer.

"Hey Nudge."

"Hey Nudge! HEY NUDGE!" I move the phone away from my ear. "THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH! WHAT THE HELL MAXIMUM! AT FIRST I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU AND FANG HAD FINALLY DONE SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR OBVIOUS ATTRACTION TOWARDS EACH OTHER BUT THEN I FIND OUT THAT NOBODY KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE AND I CAN'T FIND YOU AND DRAKE AND SAM ARE MISSING AND NONE OF YOU ARE ANSWERING ME! I WAS GOING OUT OF MY MIND! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE I GET ANGRY!"

"This isn't you angry now?"

"Max!"

"Right sorry, not the time for jokes." I sigh and run a hand over my face. "Basically, some of the football guys started beating up Sam, badly. Fang and I were in the lounge room when we heard the sounds of the fight. Long story short we broke it up, Sam was unconscious so we've bought him back to Drake's house. We woke him up, rang the hospital and they have told us to monitor him all night and take him there in the morning. So that is what we're doing. I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier but we were just really very worried about Sam."

I heard her sigh from the other end. "I guess I can't be mad at you, you were just looking after Sam, but honestly Max, I don't like feeling like this."

"Tell me about it."

"So Sam's okay?"

"Yeah, I just woke him up for a bit then to make sure he was okay, and he's fine, tired, bruised and sore, but fine."

"Drake?"

"A wreck. He keeps blaming himself, though it's not his fault in the slightest. He is sleeping currently as well."

"And Fang."

"Asleep. Don't know what I would've done without him, he's been a real lifesaver."

"I'm sure he has." She practically mutters.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uhh, nothing, sorry mumbling to myself."

"Yea, sure."

"Look we'll talk more in the morning, now that we all know you guys are okay I really want to sleep."

"Okay goodnight. Sorry again." I hung up and rested my head in my hands. How has it only been a few hours since the fight? A few hours since the party. A few hours since I almost kissed Fang? This night is dragging on and I just want it to be over.

"Max?" A voice says from directly behind me and I jump and have to stop myself from screaming out. I turn to see Fang looking at me.

"Goddammit Fang don't do that!"

"What? Breathe?" he smirks.

"You know what, make some noise as you walk, you're like a friggen ghost." He smiles at me slightly, and then it fades and his eyes are searching mine.

"You okay?"

"Tired, but I'll be fine. Sam is good, he's just gone back to sleep." Silence envelopes us as we just stand in the kitchen, Fang staring straight at me, and me avoiding his face.

"I'm glad Sam is doing okay. You should really try and get some sleep though." I shrug. "Seriously Max, you're not going to be much use if you're practically passing out on us all. I can stay up and check on Sam in an hour."

"Really?" I look at him, grateful that he had offered, I thought I might take it again and let Drake get some rest, I mean Fang should rest too… "You don't have to, I don't mind. I need to look after him."

"And I need to make sure you're okay Max. You had an emotional night, whether you'll admit it to anyone or not. It's time someone looked after you, so I want you to lie back on the couch and go to sleep okay?" He looked so serious, I almost laughed. But he was being really sweet and my resolve to look after Sam was wavering. I knew Fang would make sure he was okay, and I was really tired. Slowly I nodded and started moving back towards the lounge room and sat on the couch. Fang placed the blanket around me and just as he was about to move I didn't want him to leave, before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed his hand and he looked at me, surprised.

"Stay with me?" I whisper. "Until I fall asleep?" His face softens and a small smile forms on his lips as he nods and sits next to me, pulling me towards him so my head rests in his lap.

"It's okay Max, I'm here. I'll look after you." I don't want to fall asleep, I want to stay up with him all night, nut he's rubbing circles into my back and it's so relaxing, and eventually I just can't fight it anymore and drift off into the darkness.

**I know a lot of you asked (demanded) they kiss in this chapter, but I thought it would be wrong after the night they had just had for them to just go at it you know? But who knows... Fax could be looming in the not too distant future.**

**Review please guys! You have no idea how happy it makes me and how much motivation it gives me :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**The response on that last chapter was FANTASTIC! OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! You made me feel so good and we're now over 100 reviews and seriously when I first started writing this I thought nobody would read it and oh god! Haha! Anyway enough of me, enjoy :)**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was a pain in my back and neck. The second thing I noticed was something was holding my hand. My eyes flew open and I turned so I was looking over the edge of the couch. Fang was lying there asleep, mouth slightly open. Hand holding mine. I smiled, and just lay there watching him sleep. He was snoring slightly, I almost laughed. I turned my head to look at the other couch, and Drake was still asleep as well. I look up at the clock on the wall, it was just after 8.30, I wonder when the last time was someone checked on Sam, besides it's probably okay to take him to see a doctor now. I slowly pulled my hand out of Fangs and tried to figure out how I'd get up without waking Fang as he was lying the full length of the couch. I sighed and figured I'd have to do it by swinging one leg to the other side of him and just try not to step on him. I carefully put my right foot down between him and the couch and then moved my left leg to the other side of him. Unfortunately in the process my left foot caught on my blanket and I almost fell on Fang. Almost. I threw my hands out and placed them either side of his face.

So for all you visual people, I had my arms and legs either side of Fang while he lay there sleeping. I don't mean the seductive way that girls straddle a guy. I was in the way you would be in twister, bum in the air and totally awkward. After a deep breath I was able to manoeuvre myself so I got up and away from him. And he didn't wake up! Thank god. I stretched as I moved towards Drake's room, I was so stiff from that goddamn couch.

Sam's already awake when I walk in and he's on the phone to Nudge by the sounds of things, assuring her that he is in fact fine.

"Nudge, I know you're upset but really I am fine." I knock on the door and he turns to look at me and smiles. "Well Max is here and about to take me to the hospital so I will call you when we know if anything's wrong." And he hung up, not letting her respond. He looked worse in the light, bruises down his face and neck, a cut on his lip, above his eyebrow. Basically he looked like shit.

"Sounded like a fun conversation."

He runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well she wanted to know the names of the guys, saying her and Iggy were going to give them a piece of her mind." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So, hospital? The other 2 aren't awake yet but we could call a taxi, or I can quickly run home and borrow mum's car?" I don't have my own car, but I'm working on it!

"Yea sure, I might get up and wake the others, have something to eat."

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Got a bit of a headache, my stomach is sore." He lifts up his shirt and I struggle to hold in my gasps. It's purple. The whole thing is a whole bruise. My eyes meet his and I know I probably look like I'm freaking out, but my god! He was just… it looked so bad. "I know Max, but at least I'm okay right?"

"Right." I nod and take a deep breath. "I'm going to go and get a car, I'll be back in like 20 minutes." Sam just nods as I walk out. I look into the living room and try and decided if I should wake Fang and Drake. Nah, Sam'll do it soon enough.

The walk back to my house was uneventful. I spent the whole time thinking about Fang, and should we talk about what happened? Was it just a drunken thing? Or does he really want something out of it? I mean okay, I guess I've kind of… thought about it for a while, I just didn't really dwell on it you know? I mean he's one of my best friends, what if we acted on this, what if we started dating but things went wrong, we weren't right for each other and we ruined our friendship? Maybe I should just leave it for now until we know Sam is fine? So many questions. Is this what liking someone is? Being so unsure of yourself you spend all your free time analysing every encounter you've ever had and feeling so confused? I don't like it. Unless I'm around him, then it's totally different. He makes me feel… happy? That's not the right word… I don't know how to explain it, my heart tightens when I see him, when he smiles at me, when we touch I feel my heart rate increase. But see now this has been going on a while, so why should I act on it now? I mean has something changed?

I reached my house and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before heading inside. Maybe I should talk to Ella about it. Not Nudge, she would tell Iggy, and then Iggy would tell Fang. And Angel is his step-sister so she might tell him or let something slip. Yeah, I'll call Ella later.

After getting back to Drake's house, everyone was awake, so I drove us all to the hospital. Illegally I might add, damn P plater laws. Anyway, we got there and went straight to reception and explained what had happened and that we had called the night before and had been told to come in.

She was really lovely, looked mid-thirties with kind blue eyes and black hair in a bun. She gave Sam some paperwork to fill in and told us to take a seat and the doctor would come and get us shortly. There were only a few other people in the waiting room. There was a mother and a small child in one corner, the child was crying and the mum was rocking him back and forth trying to calm him down, she looked so tired. Poor thing, I hope he's okay. The other guy in the room was wearing a thick coat and was hunched up in the corner not looking at anyone. We all took a seat and I tried to not think about the last time I was in a hospital. It smelt the same, clean. Sterilized. It was a smell I'd gotten used to a long time ago.

Fang got up at one point to try and find some coffee, when he returned he had 4 cups of coffee. It tasted like ass but I didn't care, I needed the caffeine. 25 minutes after arriving a doctor came in and called Sam, we all stood to follow him and the doctor, an older man, probably mid-fifties, looked slightly taken aback.

"I know you all want to come in with Sam, but if maybe just one of you want to accompany him?" We looked at each other. Drake was pleading with me with his eyes.

"Yeah, Drake you can go." I smiled, and he smiled back at me mouthing 'thank-you' at me. It's not like I could do anything to help, so Drake was probably the better option. Fang and I sat down again and I sent a message to Nudge, telling her we were at the hospital and Sam had just gone in to see the doctor. She replied saying that they were on their way over.

"Max?" Fang said suddenly from next to me.

"Mmm?" I looked up from putting my phone away. His eyes were staring into mine and, for the first time I noticed little golden specks, how had I not seen those before?

"Can we go for a quick walk, if we just sit here I might go crazy." I knew what he meant, I felt like I was going to go crazy doing nothing. I nod and we got up, deciding to stay within the hospital so we wouldn't be far if Sam needed us.

We'd turned down several corridors making pointless small talk, not talking about last night when silence enveloped us.

"Are we gonna talk about it?" Fang suddenly asks. I stop walking and he turns to face me.

"Talk about what?" Yeah Max, play stupid because _that's_ the best way to handle this. I almost rolled my eyes at myself.

"Last night, before Sam got hurt." No subtlety today. "We almost kissed." He left it there, like he was waiting for me to confirm it. I looked away from his face and down at my feet.

"Yes." I said slowly, was he going to tell me to forget it? "But, as you said, Sam was hurt. This is hardly the time to bring it up" We can't be selfish and just forget the torture Sam went through.

"Sam's fine though. And if we don't talk about it now… We might end up just forgetting about it." Is that what he wanted? Clearly not, as he was the one that brought it up.

"Well… okay." Lame Max, you are so unbelievably lame right now, how are we even the same person? I was still looking at the floor, I couldn't bring myself to see what was going on in his eyes, because that's where his emotions lie, in those damn gorgeous obsidian eyes that I wish would stop looking at me like I know they are.

I saw his feet slowly move towards me. "We almost kissed."

"Yes."

"Had the fight not broken out, would we have kissed?" My heartbeat was picking up with every step closer he took.

I took a deep breath, well yeah of course we would've. "Yes." was all I said.

He stopped moving, he was standing right in front of me.

"Now, in the light of day. Completely sober." He was practically whispering. "Do you want to kiss me?"

My heart was pounding in my chest. How is he so goddamn good at this! I raised my head to look him in the eyes. That did nothing to clear my mind let me tell you, never look into the smouldering eyes of a gorgeous boy when you are trying to answer a question coherently. Especially when said boy has been the main object of your dreams for several weeks and he's looking at you with such desire and longing that you didn't know existed.

"Y-Yes." I stutter out breathlessly. In an instant his hands have moved to cup my face and his lips crash down onto mine.

And just like that I stop thinking, about everything, I move my hands up into his hair and his move down to my waist. I tilt my head and deepen the kiss. His tongue slides across my lips and I open my mouth, wanting to taste him, wanting us to be so much closer. I don't know when it happened but he has me pushed against the wall and oh my god it feels so good! Why was I denying this for so long? Kissing Fang was so right, and so good, how did he become this good. He tastes so good, and he knows how to kiss a person you know? He's not shoving his tongue down my throat, he isn't all teeth. It's perfect. And his _hands_! Everywhere he touches feels like I'm on fire, my waist, my arms, my face all of it.

Fang lets out a groan which, somehow, brings me back to my senses. Hospital. Sam. Others coming. This is _Fang_! I pull away and put my hands on Fangs chest, lightly pushing him. I'm breathing heavily and notice, quite happily, that so is he. Remarkable that I can have that effect on someone right?

"We. Can't." I pant out between breaths. My hands still on his chest and his still on my waist. I look up at him and his eyes are closed.

"Why not Max?" He doesn't sound angry at least, a little pleading, but mostly breathless.

"What if…" Trying to get out what I'm thinking, especially to Fang, is a lot harder when he's this close and I've just done what I've been dreaming about for weeks. I take a deep breath. "What if something goes wrong. And we ruin this friendship?" What if he got sick of me? What if he found someone better? He chuckles quietly.

"Is that your only concern?" His eyes open and he looks at me. I nod and am happy to see that in his eyes is only amusement. I nod and he lets out a proper laugh and moves in to kiss me again. Afterwards I don't know how he can still speak coherently while my head is basically doing the rhumba in happiness. "There is an easy solution to that problem."

"There is?" I'm confused, surely I would've thought of it.

"We don't let it go wrong." He smirks at me. I can't help but grin at him and his optimism. He leans in to kiss me again when my phone starts ringing. I smile apologetically and move away as I answer it. It's Nudge.

"Hey Nudge, you guys here?"

"Yeah in the waiting room, where are you?"

"Fang and I went for a walk, we'll be back there soon."

"A walk eh?"

"Stop it Nudge." I felt myself blushing, because for once she was totally and completely right in her insinuation. I hang up and turn back to face Fang who is lounging against the wall smiling. Have I ever mentioned that I love that smile? I can already feel my heart beating faster and more heat rising to my cheeks.

"Gotta head back do we?" he asks. I nod and he moves towards me holding out his hand. I hesitate. "What? You don't want them to know?" I bit my lip and I saw his face fall at my hesitation. "Ahh I see."

"No! No it's not that!" I hurried walking towards him and grabbing both his hands. He was looking down refusing to look at me. "Fang look at me." In the end I grabbed his chin with one of my hands and forced him to look up. "I want us to be absolutely sure of this." I hold up a hand to stop him from interrupting me. "I know you say you are, but I think that it would be best if we maybe… went out or something and tried to you know… see how we go as a couple." I really hope that sounded normal, and that he understands where I'm coming from. I don't want everyone to know if we do this and a week later realize it isn't going to work.

"So," he slowly starts. "You want me to take you out? You want to make sure this will work before everyone finds out in case it doesn't go well?" I am so glad he gets it. I nod. "I think I can manage that." I smile and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I step back.

"We mustn't keep them waiting." I start walking back the way we came and he smiles slightly and follows me.

**There it is :). What did you think? Was the kiss okay? I re-wrote it several times because writing about a great kiss is so hard... I can write about shitty kisses easy, but good ones... not so much. Love it? Hate it? Let me know, I almost had Max run away (cause we all know that's what our Max is known for) but it didn't seem to fit very well, I dunno, thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Man you guys know how to make a girl feel loved with all those reviews :)**

"There you guys are!" Ella stood up from the plastic waiting room chair and ran over to us. I thought she was going to hug us, or comment on how my hair must be all over the place from my uh… more recent activities. Instead she started hitting me. Well us, she was taking turns swatting the both myself and Fang. And I would've laughed at Fang's shocked expression if I wasn't trying to deflect Ella's attacks.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. To. Us. Again!" She said between beatings. "Or. I. Will. Kill. You."

"Okay! Okay Ella! Calm down, we're sorry!" Fang is holding his hands up in surrender and she stops, panting slightly. Nudge comes over and puts her arm around Ella.

"They get it Ella, okay?" She's supressing a laugh. We all head over to the chairs as I inspect my arms.

"I think I'm gonna bruise, Ella." There are red marks all up and down my arms.

"Good." She crosses her arms and smirks at me.

Before I can reply, Sam and Drake come back out with the doctor trailing behind them. I immediately walk towards them, looking expectantly at the doctor.

"Everything is completely fine." He smiled at me then turned back to Sam. "You were lucky that all you got was a slight concussion, you'll probably have a headache for a couple days, but if you still have one in a week's time come back." He smiled and walked back to reception.

"So, you're good?" I asked Sam.

"I'm good." He grins at me and I hug him. It was amazing how relieved I felt, I had still been so afraid that something would be wrong. He started to step back and whispered in my ear, "nice make-out hair." He pulls further away and winks at me before moving to everyone else as I felt my cheeks heat up and one of my hands flew up to my hair before I could stop it. I turned around and saw nobody had noticed, except Fang who was smirking at me. I glared at him before moving to join in the conversation.

Later that day we were all at Sam's house, just hanging out in his lounge room. Sam had re-counted last night's events 3 times already, every time keeping out the names of the guys. I think he didn't want Nudge, Ella or Iggy to cause any more issues, despite the fact that I was going to rip them limb from limb next time I saw them. We had Pitch Perfect playing in the background but nobody was really paying attention to it.

I was sharing a couch with Ella, and Fang was across the room in the arm chair, and no matter how much I tried I just couldn't keep my eyes off him for more than a few moments, I swear his eyes didn't move, and he constantly had that smirk on his face. I kept thinking back to earlier in the hospital. We had kissed! Fang and I had actually kissed, and planned to go on a date… without telling our friends.

"Max? Max!" Ella was waving her hand in front of my face, I realized I had been staring at Fang with a small smile on my face. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I turned to face Ella.

"Sorry El, what?"

"Distracted much?" Smirking at me.

"Just thinking." I avert my eyes. Well done Max, not even 6 hours and your friends are already going to be suspicious.

"Uh-huh." I saw her eyes flick over to Fang for a second then she looked back at me. "I was just saying that we should stay the night here, you know, make sure Sam is okay?" It was a bad excuse cause we knew he was fine, and honestly I was very tired and really wanted my own bed. When I said this, her face fell and I felt horrible.

"Well what if I stay till you guys are about to go to sleep? I mean I only live next door." At least I'll still get a good night's sleep right?

"Yeah, that'd be cool." She smiled at me and I felt my phone buzz alerting me to a text. From Fang.

**Like what you see? ;)**

I looked at him and rolled my eyes while he grinned. My heart rate increasing instantly.

A few hours later we were hungry and I volunteered to go for a drive to pick us up some dinner. I was almost at my car when I felt a hand on my arm. I smiled to myself, of course Fang wants to come.

"And you thought I couldn't stay away." I turned around grinning.

"Where did you get that idea?" Not the deep quiet voice I was expecting.

"Sam!" I quickly recovered from my shock. "Sorry, thought you were someone else."

"Who? Fang?" he winks at me and I blush. I swatted his arm and moved towards my car. "Hold up, I am coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what's happening." I sighed. I should've known after his comment at the hospital that this would be coming soon.

He didn't start asking questions until we were out of the driveway and on the main road.

"Okay so, what happened, from the beginning, don't lie to me, and don't leave anything out." I sighed. I knew we had decided not to tell anyone yet, or rather, I had decided, but at the same time I really wanted to talk to someone about it. So I told him, starting with my soccer game, because admittedly that was when I first really noticed any real feelings towards him, or at least when I had acknowledged them, then about the almost kiss at the party, then the conversations at Drake's house and finally the kiss in the hospital but how we had agreed to go on a date to make sure this'll work.

"I know, I'm a really shit friend because you just went through hell and here we are, sneaking around and… being selfish." I finished.

"You think you're being selfish!" Sam laughed. "Honey, we've been waiting for this to happen for months!" what? "And as for me, I am fine! I mean it's not like he took advantage of you in a vulnerable state or anything, he was there for you and my god have I mentioned that I've waited months for this." He's grinning like an idiot at me.

"I think you're more excited about this than I am." By this point I'd arrived at Pete's Pizza, so he just rolled his eyes at me as I got out leaving him in the car while I went and picked up the pizzas.

"But I think you're being very smart about it all." He said as soon as I got back into the car.

"Smart about what?" I was confused, about getting 10 pizzas? We eat a lot.

"Deciding to go on a date first, and not telling everyone else. You know how Nudge can get. I mean if it didn't work out and you told Nudge I think you'd break her heart more than anyone else's. She's being dying for this to happen for ages." I laughed.

"I'm glad you approve at least."

"Hey, I like Fang, a lot more than Dylan, and a shitload more than that jerkwad you dated last year." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes we all know that Matt was a bad move, and nobody regrets it more than me." He compares all guys to Matt now, as long as they're better than him, Sam'll at least be civil. Such a great best friend. We were pulling back into his house now.

"Yes well, here's hoping it works out with Fang and you have very cute babies who have a very bad addiction to sarcasm."

We all pretty much devoured the pizza as soon as I was through the door, and it wasn't long before everyone was starting to feel tired. Sure it was only 8pm, but we had all had a late night and a long day. Angel and Ella had already fallen asleep on the couches, Sam and Drake were curled up on one of the blow-up mattresses and Iggy and Nudge were curled up on one of the other couches. Scott Pilgrim had just finished and I looked around to realize Fang and I were the only 2 awake. For the last couple of hours we had sat next to each other, holding hands. It was dark and everyone was absorbed in the movie, it was really nice, his hand was really warm and our hands didn't get all sweaty like I always fear… What? It's gross holding a sweaty hand.

I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair. "I should probably go home, everyone else is falling asleep." I whisper to him.

"I can walk you home if you like." I turn to him and smile, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I'm right next door right?"

"You never know." He smirks and stands up, dragging me with him by my hand. The minute we get outside he grabs my waist and crushes his lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck and smile into his lips.

"I still haven't decided you know." I say against his lips, smiling. He pulls away and leans his forehead against mine.

"I don't care, I've waited hours to do that. Besides I know you'll say yes, how can you resist me?" I laugh a little breathlessly, it's amazing how he can just make me feel so… Alive.

"Okay, I have to get home now." I pull away and start walking towards my house and he grabs my hand, swinging it between us.

"So this date." The grin hasn't left his face since we left the living room.

"Yeah?" I wondered what he was thinking of doing.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Sleeping." He laughs.

"Well once you've woken up? No plans?"

"Uhh…" I couldn't think of anything, Ari isn't home until next week so I think I'm free. "Yeah, I've got nothing on."

"Great. I'll be here at 2pm. Be awake, be decent." He smirks at me.

"Hey! I am always decent! More decent than you deserve." I was smiling too.

"Oh I know." He grins again. We were just outside my door and he puts his hands on my waist and I try to stop the chills running through my body visibly showing. I think I failed because his grin grew (didn't think that was possible.) he leant in and I closed my eyes and felt his breath on my face as he whispered "until tomorrow." And then he was gone and I almost fell over from the sudden change.

"Hey!" I whisper-yelled. "Where you going!"

"Well, I mean while you're still so unsure, I wouldn't want to have you make up your mind due to us doing something rash." He winks at me. I glared at him.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." I walked inside and shut the door before he made it there and he banged on the door and I heard him chuckling.

"You're impossible."

"But you love it."

There was silence, maybe he left?

"Yeah, I do. Goodnight Max."

"Goodnight Fang." I was still smiling when I fell asleep.

_Okay, this shouldn't be so hard. It's not like it matters. You've never cared before today. Come on Max get a fucking grip!_

I'm standing in my bedroom wearing just my bra and underwear staring into my wardrobe. Why is it so hard to pick out clothing! Sure it's a date, but it's just Fang, I mean he's seen me in my pyjamas, my track pants, basically anything. But suddenly, now that it's a "date" I have to analyse how I look in everything. I mean I'm not a very curvy girl you know, I mean compared to Ella and Nudge I'm practically flat chested, and guys don't like that… right?

I groaned and flopped down on my bed. Maybe I should cancel. _Max that's ridiculous, cancelling because you don't know what to wear?_ Shut up stupid voices in my head. I rolled over and checked the time. I had 15 minutes until Fang came to pick me up.

Doesn't make it any easier that I have no idea where he is taking me. Okay come on Max, it isn't that hard to pick out a t-shirt to wear over any number of jeans that I have. I sighed and pulled on some light blue jeans and black converse shoes and got back in front of my wardrobe and started trying to pick a shirt.

In the end I decided on a black and white striped shirt with three-quarter length sleeves and wore a grey jacket over the top. I put my hair up in a ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. Well he did say to be awake and decent, I'm certainly decent. I keep fidgeting with my jacket and contemplate some of the outfits I own that are slightly more girly. I had just pulled out a dress and was contemplating the pros and cons, I never wear dresses so this is definitely cause for concern, when there was a knock on the door. I jumped, forgetting the time and felt myself get incredibly nervous. I grabbed my phone and wallet before walking to the door. My palms were getting sweaty with nervousness and my breathing was becoming faster. What if today goes horribly? What if today goes fantastically? I was terrified by both outcomes, how messed up is that?

I opened the door and almost died, he grinned as soon as I opened the door, and after being so used to him being an emotionless wall I am always surprised when he smiles. And not just that, the smile itself just makes him that much more attractive, and believe me he is totally gorgeous even when he is scowling. After taking in his smile I took in his clothing, and that had me laughing, he wore a RED V-neck t-shirt! RED! With black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. BUT A RED SHIRT. So I probably look crazy upon opening the door and spending 2 seconds being breathless looking at his face and then cracking up like a maniac.

"You're. Wearing. Red?" I get out between laughs. He grins even bigger.

"I told you I'd wear a different colour for you one day. And it isn't even a uniform."

"You look weird."

"Well that's rude." He faked offense. "You, on the other hand, look beautiful." I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Uhh thanks." I looked up and saw he looked slightly embarrassed as well. Awesome start. "So where are we going?"

He smiles at me. "You'll just have to wait and see." And with that he turns and starts walking to his car.

"I don't like surprises." I said as I hurried to catch up with him.

"I wouldn't call this a surprise so much as… you not knowing all the details." And with that we drove off into town.

It feels awkward, I know it shouldn't, after yesterday, but you know what they say, _everything looks different in the daylight_. I'm sure it's just me being paranoid that something is going to wrong. _Or something is going to go right._ Shut up voices in my head, today is not a day for you.

"Max?" Fang startles me out of my thoughts. "We're here." He's looking at me with amusement and then nods outside. I look out the window. The skating rink.

"We're going skating?" I feel a smile forming.

"Yeah, I haven't been in a while." Fang gets out of the car and I quickly get out to follow him.

"Well, I'm just telling you now, I'm pretty awesome at it."

"You're so modest." He laughs at me and grabs my hand in his, causing my heart rate to pick up, and drags me inside.  
We grabbed our skates and sat down to put them on. There were quite a few people already here, a lot of families and some teens just hanging out, nobody from our year though.

"Okay, let's go." Fang stands up and almost falls over. For the briefest second a look of fear flashes across his face until he grabs the back of the chair and stand up straight. I can't help it, I laughed. Long and hard. "Shut up, it's just been a while, I'm a little unbalanced." His cheeks are tinged slightly pink.

"It's okay," I grab his hand. "I'll help you." I whisper as I look into his eyes. He grins and lets go of the chair.

"Then let's go."

We were having so much fun. I couldn't remember a day where I'd laughed so much. And it was so great to see Fang laughing along with me. The first hour was mostly spent with me helping Fang get the hang of skating, so we skated around, holding hands, probably looking like a young couple to everyone who watched us. Which… I guess we were.

As soon as he gained confidence we raced around and I even showed him some tricks which he then _copied_. I just stared at him while he laughed at me.

"Why so shocked?" He said.

"An hour ago you could barely stand now…" I stared at him while his grin became bigger, and the ball dropped. "YOU COULD ALWAYS SKATE!" Now he laughed and started skating away from me, oh no he didn't! I skated after him, lengthening my stride to catch up to him. It didn't take me very long, and as soon as I did I grabbed his hand and swung us around. "Why did you pretend you couldn't skate!" His eyes were dancing with amusement.

"I didn't." I opened my mouth to yell at him but he put a finger to my lips and continued. "I fell over as I stood and you just seemed to assume I wasn't very good." He shrugged and removed the finger from my lips. "I wasn't going to give up an excuse to hold your hand." He winks at me and I feel myself blushing.

"You only had to ask." I whisper and thread my fingers through his. And that's how we spent the rest of the date, skating around together holding hands, talking or occasionally singing to the songs played over the PA system.

We returned to my house just before 6 and Fang walked me up to my door, and turned to lean against it.

"So, what's the verdict?" his tone was light but I could see how nervous he was in his eyes, and that made my heart clench. He was so worried that I would say no. When I could honestly say now that I knew I wanted to be with him, despite whatever problems may happen, I don't want to be old and regret being with Fang just because something _might_ go wrong.

As I thought through this the silence was dragging on and I saw Fang's face drop slightly. Oh no he thought I was saying no! I stepped towards him and took his face in my hands, kissing him. I pulled back as his hands grabbed my waist. "Yes Fang. My answer was always going to be yes." I look in his eyes as I say it and I see them light up and he moves in to kiss me again.

And then the door opens.

**Okay so it took me so long to be happy with the date because I kept writing it all out, like their conversations and I just couldn't get happy with it... Anyway what do you think of their first date? Review please :) let me know if you hate it or if I'm doing something wrong.**


	28. Chapter 28

**You guys are the best you know that?**

"Hey Max why are you-" Ari stopped talking. Fang and I stood there frozen, my hands holding his face, his on my waist and both of us staring at Ari. Ari looked back and forth between us and I could see him slowly getting madder. "What is going on?" He looked downright murderous.

"Oh hey Ari." I separated from Fang but kept a hold of his hand. His face was impassive but his eyes looked scared, almost made me laugh. Almost.

"Don't 'hey Ari' me, Max. Who is this."

"I'm F-"

"Nick, this is my boyfriend Nick." No need for Ari to think Fang was some weird gothic freak or something. Ari's eyes grew round. Oh… I said boyfriend. Shit. I peeked a glance at Fang and saw a flash of amusement in his eyes. "Anyway," I started before Ari started grilling Fang. "What are you doing home, I thought you weren't coming down until next week."

"Yeah well I decided to come home early." His eyes didn't leave Fang's, and he looked slightly angry. Damn older brothers right? "I've made dinner for you all, if I'd known Nick was around, I would've made enough for 5."

"Oh that's fine, I should be going." Fang quickly lets go of my hand and starts walking to his car. "Nice to meet you Ari, I'll call you later Max." He smiles at me before getting in his car and driving off. I push past Ari and walk into the house, heading towards my room when Ari grabs my arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend."

"Well, firstly it's a bit of a new development, and secondly I didn't think it was any of your business."

"Max, it is completely my business, you're my baby sister-"

"I am also 18 Ari! I can make my own decisions. I can date whomever I wish." I was practically yelling at him.

"NOT IF I DON'T APPROVE YOU CAN'T!"

"YOU HAVE NO SAY IN MY LIFE ARI!"

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO! YOU CAN'T JUST DATE SOME GUY I HAVEN'T MET AND EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH IT!"

"YOU'RE NOT DAD!" I instantly regretted the words. Ari let go of my arm as if I'd burnt him.

"But I'm the closest thing you've got." He said quietly, and then moved off to his room. Well not quite the reunion I had expected but still.

"What happened in here?" Gazzy asks from the doorway to kitchen. I turn to face him.

"Nothing."

"Sounded like a family reunion." He says moving towards me. "You okay?" I turn to look at him.

"Yeah, you know Ari and I, tempers running high." Gazzy just nods at me.

"Well, dinner is ready so if you want to go into the dining room and I'll go calm Ari down." I just nod and move past him. It's amazing how quickly I'd forgotten that Gazzy had always been the peacemaker in the family. Before Ari left, him and mum would fight all the time and Gazzy would break it up. And whenever Ari and I would fight, Gazzy would be the one to calm us down. It's funny how much it's all changed. I sit down and my message tone goes off. It's Fang.

**How bad was it?** I smile.

_Not quite as bad as Darwin bombings._

Mum walks in then and smiles at me. "Hey Max, how was your day?" I grin at her, and hope I'm not blushing.

"Great, how was yours."

"Tiring." She flops down into the chair across from me as Gazzy and Ari come back in. "Hi boys, how is everything?" Gazzy replies "fine" while Ari just grumbles something unintelligible. Mum looks at me. "Did you 2 fight already?" I look away and start picking at the dinner, lamb roast, in front of me. Getting no response from either of us, she sighs and starts eating.

I'm almost finished when Ari decides to break the silence.

"So mum, did you know that Max has a boyfriend?" my fork slipped from my hand and fell to the floor as I looked at Ari. Goddammit! I'm not hiding it from my mum don't be ridiculous, but since I wasn't the one to tell her she's gonna _think_ I was hiding it from her, ugh Ari I really hate you. He had a smirk on his face as he went back to eating. Mum and Gazzy both look up from their food and look at me.

"Maximum?" Mum looks hurt. Ugh!

"Uh, yeah." I lean down and pick my fork up. "You know Fang? Well umm… we're dating now." Telling your parents is probably the most awkward thing about dating someone. An awkward silence settled over us until Gazzy decided to break it.

"About bloody time." He winked at me and went back to eating. Love ya Gazzy.

"What do you mean 'about bloody time'?" Ari looked a bit angry, probably thought Fang was some guy I'd only met at a party or something. He has such high standards for me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mum said before I could answer Ari.

"Well, because it only really happened today and I have only just seen you and I was going to tell you later, you know, away from the boys." Mum just nods and goes back to eating. I supress a sigh, she still thinks I'm hiding things from her. I look down at my plate and decide I've had enough so I just get up and move to my room. I pull my phone out and I have 2 messages, one from Fang and one from Sam. I open Sam's first.

**So, how did the date go? ;).** Oh right Sam knows. But nobody else knows… hope they take the news better than Ari and mum, I almost roll my eyes at myself.

_It was great, Sam. I guess we're kinda technically… together now._ I smile to myself and open Fang's message.

**Ouch, well good luck with that.**

_Thanks for your help. (I'm rolling my eyes at you). Also we should probably tell the gang… Nudge'll kill me if we don't._

**Ahh yeah well if you want to do that and let me know how that goes…**

_Chicken_. I smile before messaging the girls, preparing myself for the onslaught of phone calls or home invasions.

_Hey, so I just wanted to let you know that Fang and I went on a date and umm now we're dating. So yeah. Now you know._

I sent it and not even 30 seconds later Nudge had replied.

**WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! GODDAMMIT MAXIMUM RIDE!**

_Woah Nudge! The date was today so you know… Telling you now._

Followed by Ella's reply.

**Knew it! Took you guys long enough! Congrats love!**

And finally, Angel.

**I thought you guys were already dating? :P But seriously that's awesome! Just don't make out in front of us like Nudge and Iggy.**

Yeah, I am not overly fond of PDA so no problems there. Nudge sent me another message then.

**Oh! We should all come over and you can tell us all about it!** No! Not with Ari home and… No.

_Not a good idea Nudge, Ari is back home and yeah…_

I really hope she doesn't push it, I'm not in the mood for reliving my entire date with Nudge and the girls because they were going to analyse every little detail. Besides, today belonged to me and Fang, not them.

**Oh well, tomorrow? My place at 10?**

I guess I wasn't getting out of this, I sighed.

_Sure_.

With that I went and had a shower and got changed into sweat pants and a tank top and considered starting my holiday homework. I had just opened my laptop when my phone started ringing. It was Fang. I grinned and answered it.

"Missing me already?" I said as I moved to lay down on my bed.

"I was missing you the moment I let go of your hand." I felt myself blush, but I snorted into the phone. "That was totally corny wasn't it?" he chuckled.

"Definitely." Which was true, but I also thought it was completely adorable. We spent the next 2 hours just talking, well okay I talked more than he did… But still, it was great and I hung up and just lay there on my bed with a massive goofy grin on my face. A knock on my door shook me out of my reverie.

"yeah?" I said not moving.

"It's me." Ari. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I know that normally I would still be angry at Ari, but after talking to Fang I was just so happy, and didn't want to be angry anymore. He opened the door and came in shutting the door. Then he just stood there awkwardly. "What's up Ari?" he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"I just wanted to uh… apologize, for how I treated you this afternoon. I was a douche. You just caught me off guard you know? I didn't expect to come home and find my baby sister kissing some guy I'd never met in front our house. My uh… protective side came out. So, yeah sorry." He looked at his feet the whole time. I sighed and got out and moved to hug him, after a moment's hesitation he hugged me back.

"It's okay Ari I get it. I'm sorry for what I said about Dad, I shouldn't have brought him into it." He shrugs from under me then pulls away.

"It's okay Maxie." I swatted him playfully and he chuckles at me. "Wanna come watch movies with mum, Gazzy and myself?"

"Sure." I smile at him and follow him back to the lounge room.

A week later Fang and I are lying on my couch watching _Friends_ re-runs, he's playing with my fingers while I try to make sure my heart doesn't explode from the close proximity. It's been like this all week, whenever he's around, or touches me my heart rate picks up so much that I am probably going to have heart attack. Don't even get me started on when we kiss, that's just dangerous, but we do it anyway.

The week passed by without any dramas. We hung out with the gang all day Monday and Tuesday and they all seemed ecstatic that Fang and I were dating. Wednesday I spent with Ella and Angel, Nudge had plans with Iggy already. Every day between then and now I had spent with Fang, not really doing much just hanging out. There isn't exactly much to do in the middle of winter in this town so it was a lot of watching tv or playing games, one day we went bowling. Let's just say that is something I am absolutely terrible at.

Fang started kissing my neck, and I felt a shiver run through my body and Fang chuckled. Clearly he felt it as well.

"Stop distracting me, I like this episode." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Oh I'm distracting am I?" he says against my skin. "What about now?" part of my shirt had ridden up above my jeans exposing a sliver of my stomach and Fang was lightly running his fingers across it while still kissing my neck. I couldn't breathe, it felt so good. I closed my eyes to try and clear my head, but all I could think of, was Fang and everywhere he was touching me and how he was kissing me. I broke, I rolled over and crashed my lips to Fangs so fast I don't think he knew what had happened for a few seconds and lay there frozen until I felt him smile against my lips and kiss me back.

I don't know how it had happened or when but I realized that Fang had shifted so I was straddling his lap. How he did that without breaking the kiss amazes me. I pushed my hands through his hair and shifted in his lap and hear him groan and push me closer. I grin against his lips, it makes me so happy that _I _have that effect on him. Me! Maximum Ride can elicit a sound like that from Fang, it sent shivers through my body. So I did it again, I grinded against his body, slowly just moving myself against him. And then Fang moved his hands down under my thighs and moved us so I was lying back on the couch and he was hovering above me looking at me with a smile on his face and his _eyes_. So beautiful, so intense. He started kissing me again and slowly undid my first couple of buttons.

He had the first 3 undone when I heard the front door open. I sat up so fast, head-butting Fang in the process. He leant away from me as his hand flew to his forehead, looking at me in bewilderment. I quickly did up the buttons he had done up, just as Gazzy and Ari came around the corner.

"Hey Max, hey Fang." Gazzy said as he walked into the kitchen. Ari stood there looking livid. I think he had a fairly good idea what Fang and I had just been doing.

"Hey Ari, Gazzy." I said keeping my voice light. "Wasn't expecting you home for a few more hours."

"Yeah, things changed." Ari was glaring daggers at Fang, I turned to face him and could see he was looking slightly uncomfortable, but wasn't going to back down to Ari.

"Uh… Fang and I are just going to hang out in my room for a bit." I get up and grab Fang's hand and drag him towards my room with me.

"Keep your door open!" Ari yelled towards me. I flipped him off and loudly shut my door behind us. I turned to face Fang, an apologetic look on my face.

"Ari just has really great timing." I say trying to lighten the mood. Fang just smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Probably for the best, I mean we were moving a bit fast." Did he regret what just happened? Shit. I felt my stomach drop. It's happening already, he's sick of me. "Oh Max don't look like that." Oh, did it all show on my face? Whoops. His face was soft and full of compassion as he moved and put a hand on my cheek. "As much as I was enjoying that and _believe me_, I was enjoying that immensely." I blushed. "We've only been dating for a week and I don't want you to do something in the heat of the moment and regret it later. I want everything with you to be special and perfect." I laughed slightly and rolled my eyes at him. At least he didn't regret what just happened, but I did agree with him. I mean sure we'd known each other for a while but I wasn't ready to go as far as that might have led. Not yet.

"Are you aware of just how perfect you are?" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea." He nods running a hand arrogantly through his hair. I swatted his arm playfully, whilst rolling my eyes. "Anyway I should go home." The smile dropped from my face.

"Why?"

"It's not that I want to go Maxie." I glared at him and he grinned at me. "I just don't really want to spend much more time with Ari, for some reason the guy just doesn't like me."

"I wonder why that could be." I say in mock wonderment.

"Couldn't possibly have anything to do with every time I've seen him, he's caught me being very much… uh _involved_ with his baby sister." I laughed slightly.

"Well we could hang out in here?" I suggest.

"Honestly, I really should go home and deal with the state you've uh… left me in." his cheeks tinged a slight pink. I looked at him slightly confused before getting what he meant and my eyes widening and blushing myself. Oh. Right. _I_ did that. "Unless, of course, you wanna help me?" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. I felt my heart rate pick up again.

"Oh shut up." I roll my eyes at him as he chuckles. So I walk him out to his car.

"Want to go see a movie tomorrow?" he asks before opening his car door.

"Sure, when?" I smile.

"Not sure, I'll text you later?"

"Okay." I lean in and kiss him slowly before he pulls away and gets into his car and waves as he drives out. I stood there and watched him drive around the corner. I'm about to head back inside when I hear someone call my name. I turn and see Sam has just come out of his house.

"Could it be? Max! You live! I haven't seen you in so long!" I laugh as I head towards him.

"Overdramatic much?" But I wonder… Am I spending too much time with Fang? Am I becoming _that_ girl. The one that ditches her friends for her boyfriend?

"Woah, don't look so worried Max, I was kidding." He looks at me concernedly.

"Sorry, you know me, overthinking." He scoffs.

"Understatement. Anyway, how has your day been." He winks at me, and before I can control myself I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. His eyes widen. "That good eh?" I bit my lip and smiled.

"How is Drake?" I say changing the conversation. Sam raises an eyebrow at me but answers all the same.

"He's good. We're going out to dinner tonight."

"Cute." I smile at him. We then proceed to spend the next 2 hours sitting on my lawn (thank god for one of the few days it isn't raining) just talking. But I still have the thought in the back of my mind. I'm not spending _too_ much time with Fang am I? I voice my concerns to Sam and he just laughs.

"Honey you've just started dating him! You could spend every minute of every day with him and we'd be totally cool with it. Not to mention we've all been waiting for this forever. We had bets going and I'm sad to say Ella won. Now, say we get 2 months down the track and we only ever see you at group events that Fang is invited to as well and you're purposely blowing us off to hang out with him, then we'll have an issue."

"I'd never do that." I felt reassured that they didn't think I wasn't spending enough time with them. "Ella won? Really?"

"Yeah, my money was on the soccer match. Okay I should head inside, I'm meant to be getting ready for dinner."

"Right." We get up off the ground. "Have a great night Sam." I give him a hug and he winks at me as he pulls away.

"Oh, I will." I just roll my eyes and head into the house, waving at him as I go.

"Hey Max?" Gazzy is right inside the door.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm really glad you're with Fang. I haven't seen you this happy since… in a long time. So just don't listen to Ari because he doesn't know Fang and how good he is for you." He kept his eyes on the ground the whole time. This kid I swear, he is the sweetest and most caring but can also be a complete idiot. I pull him into a quick hug.

"Thanks Gazzy. That means so much." I smile at him and walk towards my room.

**So... What do ya think?**


End file.
